Unexpected Hero
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Levy McGarden seems like an average High School student about to graduate. Only, there is more going on in her life that she can handle, and even more that she is refusing to tell. However, Gajeel is suddenly finding a deep interest in her, and determined to find out what exactly she is hiding, and how he can help her. (Suck at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story for Fairy Tail! Just to get some things out of the way, this is rated M for safety since there will be strong topics and suggestions later on in the chapters. This is also a Gajeel x Levy based fanfiction. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. In no way or form do I own Fairy Tail or any Fairy Tail characters.**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 1

Levy silently moved around her room, grabbing her homework, books, and bag before tiptoeing out of the small room that was her only safe haven in her own home. Inhaling deeply, and hoping that her stepfather was out cold from last nights drinking, she carefully stepped down the stairs, carefully balancing her weight so the old planks wouldn't squeak, and only releasing her breath when her bare feet finally touched the rough, stained carpet at the bottom of the steps.

Straightening, she looked around the corner into the kitchen, feeling glad to find it empty before sliding onto the cool tiles. Moving slowly, and straining her ears for any sounds of her stepfather, she slowly and carefully opened the fridge. Reaching inside, she carefully moved aside some full, and half empty bottles of alcohol, and grabbed the apple that she had hidden in the back the night before.

Closing the door, she slid the fruit into her bag, and then braced herself as she stepped out of the kitchen, and into the living room. Freezing as she saw her stepfather passed out on the couch. His head resting on nearest arm, one leg thrown on the back and the other hanging off onto the floor. The room smelled of nothing but booze, and she blinked away the dizziness and fear that overcame her. Squaring her shoulders, she tiptoed across the carpet, recalling where all the loose boards were and ensuring that she didn't wake the man on the couch.

She stopped beside her shoes, bent down and grabbed them before reaching for the doorknob. She swallowed as she carefully turned the chipped sphere, and opened the door as quietly as she could. Tensing when it gave a squeak of protest, and froze when she heard a mumble from behind her. Risking a look over her shoulder, she watched as her stepfather shifted on the couch before going still again and falling back to sleep. Giving out a relieved breath, she slipped out of the small opening, and stepped out onto the cold concrete of their front porch.

She moved to the small wooden chair beside the door and sat down to pull her shoes, once the task was done, she made sure that her bag was securely on her side, and then stood and stepped off the porch and began the trek to her school. She slipped her hands into the pocket of her faded and worn out bluejeans to protect them from the cold weather, and tucked her head down to keep as much as the winter air out of her face. Even though she took these precautions, it was only a matter of seconds until she was shivering.

Still, she didn't turn back or allow a complain to escape from her lips as she continued to place one foot in front of the other. To keep her mind of the fact that it was cold, she recited the answers that she had put on her homework, and recalled the review that her science teacher had given them for the upcoming test. While she was confident that she would do well, she didn't think that some extra studying couldn't hurt since she wanted to ensure that she had enough scholarships to leave her house. At the sign of her thoughts turning to dark memories, she gave her head a shake and finally looked up. Giving a sigh as she saw that she was only just reaching the first of five crosswalks before Fairy High.

"Oi! You got a death wish or something, Shrimp?" The sound caused her to tense and look to the right, blinking as she saw a familiar face peering at her out of a black Honda Civic. Gajeel Redfox, a fellow student from Fairy High, was leaning slightly out of his car, one of his stud eyebrows raised as he stared at her with his ruby gaze.

"Well, you gonna get in or just freeze out there?" He asked, causing her to blink in confusion before giving a small shake of her head.

"Its...It's alright. You don't have too.."

"Oi! Just hurry up and get in! We're goin' in the same direction so it's not like it's out of my way." He barked, causing her to jump slightly before biting her bottom lip. She didn't know much about the man, except that he had transferred out of Phantom High for unknown reasons, and that there were a lot of rumors that he was a player and nothing but bad business. Still, she didn't particularly like the idea of walking the rest of the way in this blistering cold weather, especially since she was just wearing jeans, basic shoes, and an old sweater that didn't stand a chance against the cold. Besides, she wasn't one that listened to rumors since they were usually nothing but lies anyway.

Swallowing her fear, she gave a slight nod, looked both ways, and then quickly crossed the road. Within a few seconds, she was sliding onto a leather clad passenger seat in the toasty warm car, and sliding the seat belt across herself. After she was secured in the seat, she peeked out from under her blue bangs and bit her bottom lip as she met Gajeel's red gaze.

"Thank you." She whispered, watching as he blinked before giving a grunt and putting the car back into gear and moving forward.

"I just wanna know why the hell you were walking in this weather anyway." He muttered, causing her to shift and clench her hands together in front of herself.

"I was...heading to school." She stated, averting her eyes when he glared over at her.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Why the hell don't you have a ride?" He growled, causing her to slid down in the seat slightly before squeezing her eyes closed and shaking her head. Refusing to answer, because she didn't know how without telling him about what her life was. Something that she refused to tell anyone!

"Seriously?" He growled, and she peeked over to see him give a shake of his head and grip the wheel tighter. She turned her gaze downward and blinked as she realized how red her hands were, and realized that the tips of her fingers were slightly numb. Giving a frown, she brought her hands up to cover her mouth, and started to blow into her palms carefully in an attempt to warm them up.

"Here, this will help faster." Gajeel muttered, cranking up the heater and motioning for her to put her hands closer to the vents. Blinking again, she muttered another thanks and did as he showed. Almost immediately her hands began to warm and the feeling of pin pricks began on her fingertips, telling her that the circulation was going back to normal. Once she felt that her hands were fine, she placed them back in her lap and waited in the silence of the care as they got closer to the school.

She had to admit, that in class the man driving was rather aloof or a clown. She would have never thought that he would do something like this for someone he didn't know, or that didn't know him. She blinked as she felt the car slow, and saw that he was beginning to pull into the school parking lot, which was already nearly full of student and teacher cars. She waited until he was parked, and then unbuckled and started to open the door. Only to freeze and jump slightly when a large hand settled on her shoulder. Without thinking, she inhaled sharply and jerked away slightly before looking over her shoulder to see Gajeel raising his hands in a soothing manner with a surprised look on his face.

"Sorry...I didn't know that you...were so deep in thought. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just gonna ask, do you have a ride home?" He asked, causing her to shake her head without thinking.

"Then meet me here after last class, I'll drop you off so you don't have to walk in this weather." He stated, raising a hand when she opened her mouth to argue and shook his head.

"No debating it. Anyone who walks in this weather is bound to catch their death, and I wont allow that if I can prevent it. So, meet me here after last class." He growled, causing her to lower her gaze and give a sigh before opening the door and stepping out of the warm car.

"I need to get to class. Thank you for the ride." She whispered, before carefully closing the door and walking quickly for the front of the school. However, she felt those sharp red eyes on her until she finally got through the doors, and even then she couldn't shake the feeling of them as she made her way to her locker. Giving a shiver, she quickly spun the dial and entered her combination before depositing some of her books. Then quickly headed for her first class after closing the tan, metal door that protected her belongings.

The moment she stepped into class, she felt all of her stress from the morning start to melt away, knowing that she could get lost in the world of learning within the safe walls of the school. She easily slid into her chair, settled her science book in front of her, and then gave a sigh as she allowed her body to relax as the teacher, who preferred to be called Professor Cobra, walked in.

"Miss Levy, good morning. First as usual I see." Cobra stated with a small smile that he only gave to his favorite students. Levy returned the gesture and gave a nod.

"Morning Professor Cobra. I would have been a little late if I hadn't gotten a ride." She whispered, watching as he went about his usual morning ritual of cleaning the papers out of his briefcase and arranging them on his desk, something that he had mastered so well that he could still look at her.

"Really? Let me guess, your friend Miss Heartfilia." He stated, blinking when she shook her head.

"No, Sir. It wasn't Lucy, but Gajeel Redfox. He saw me walking and offered me a ride." She stated, lowering her gaze as her favorite teacher blinked and frowned slightly.

"Strange. Other than his half-sister, Miss Lockster, he doesn't associate with others around here. Although, I guess I must thank him for helping one of my favorite students." He muttered, causing her to smile slightly before turning her head to gaze out of the window. Ready to daydream for a bit before class started.

"Did he offer to drive you home?" Cobra asked, causing her to blink and look at him with shame on her face. She crossed her arms on her desk and looked away from his maroon gaze that seemed to see into her darkest secrets. She knew she hid what her stepfather did well, but something deep down just suspected that Professor Cobra knew something.

"He did, but I didn't accept or decline." She muttered, biting her bottom lip as the man sighed and began to straighten the papers up.

"I hope you do accept, since the temperature is suppose to drop even more. You don't need to be walking out in it, since anyone would become sick." He stated, she merely gave a sound that could be taken as an agreement, but he didn't take it since she wasn't meeting his gaze. Cobra didn't know much about Levy McGarden's family life, just that she had lost her father at a young age, her mother had remarried, and then died a few years later. Leaving the child with her stepfather, however beyond that he knew nothing. She never spoke about what happened at home, and while she seemed like just another teen at the school, there were just a few subtle clues that were constantly making warning bells sound in his head.

"Yo Teach!" The sound caused him to give a sigh and turn his back to his desk and stare at his second student.

"Take your seat Mister Eucliffe. You know the rules upon entering this class. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Professor Cobra?" He hissed, watching as the blonde male merely smirked and plopped down into his seat a few rows away from Levy. Who was ignoring the male by staring out the window, her eyes looking a little glazed, telling him that she was in a world of her own and probably wouldn't be out until the bell rang. Giving a sigh, he returned to organizing his lesson plans for the day and listened as his other students began to arrive.

The last of the class arriving just before the bell, and he finally turned and faced all of them. Glancing at Levy to see that she was now looking attentive and ready to start the day. Giving a mental sigh he straightened.

"You will be turning in your homework now, pass them forward. Then pull out your reviews, I've decided to be nice and pop quiz you by getting you to answer the first twelve questions." He stated, watching as some students groaned, while others paled, apparently 'forgotten' about last nights assignment.

* * *

Gajeel followed the small bluenette with his eyes until she finally entered the school, and then gave a sigh as he opened his own door and stepped out of the warmth of his car. Quickly moving behind the vehicle, he opened the trunk and quickly pulled out his pack and books. He didn't have a clue as to what made him decide to stop and offer her a ride, hell he hadn't even done that when the weather was warm. He had passed her plenty of times, although even at those times he hadn't felt at ease for doing so.

There was just something about her that called to him, and even though he tried to ignore it most of the time, this time he hadn't been able to do so. Hell, all he knew about her was that she was a complete bookworm that was completely focused on her studies, and a straight A student. She seemed normal enough since she had friends, but there were just moments he would catch fear in her eyes, or she would seem so lost, that an instinct just arose in him.

He had those feelings many times since he had come to Fairy High and first seen her, looking timid by everyone but putting up a front. There was more to her than it looked, and he wasn't sure if it was just curiosity, or because her reactions reminded him all to well of something else that had him wanting to protect her.

"Gajeel! There you are! Juvia thought you were going to be late for first class." At the sound of his half-sister's voice, he blinked and saw that he had entered his first class. It was already half full, and a glance at the clock showed him that the warning bell would be ringing in a few minutes. Giving a mental sigh, he dropped into his seat beside his sister, and pulled out his history book. Deciding that for now, he would push the small bluenette out of his mind.

"Sorry Juvia. I just, got a little caught up in something. I'll explain later. Did you get Wendy to school on time?" He asked, watching as she bobbed her head, her blue hair swaying with the motion.

"Yes. Even with some time to spare." She replied, Gajeel gave a nod and then turned his gaze to the front of the class as their teacher, Mrs. Bisca, stepped into the room.

* * *

 **Well, there is the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed and don't be afraid to leave a review and tell me what you think about it. Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! I want to thank everyone for the review, I'm glad that you are liking it so far and hope to hear from you again. :)**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 2

Levy sighed as she entered the school library, heading to her usual spot in the corner where Miss Kinana had placed some overstuffed bean bag chairs. Flopping down onto the blue one, she reached into her bag and pulled out her current book that she was reading as well as the apple she had brought for lunch.

While most of the other students usually went to the rooftop, friend's classrooms, or just the cafeteria for lunch, she had always went to the library. The one place that was always quiet. Where she didn't have to think about anything, merely get lost in one of the books surrounding her or just relax in one of the chairs.

It had taken a while to convince Miss Kinana that she wouldn't make a mess, and that she wouldn't bring anything too messy in the library to eat. After proving that, the library had agreed to let her use the room during lunch. Something she was grateful for. While she loved and cherished all of her friends, sometimes she just wanted to be alone. To just daydream and get away from everything that was bothering her. Her solution, was the books surrounding her.

Of course, her friends knew all about this, and sometimes took the opportunity to come visit her. Although, they respected her enough that if they caught on that she didn't want anyone around they would leave nearly immediately. Today however, she wouldn't mind if anyone came in, as long as they didn't distract her from her reading.

Turning her attention to her book, she began to read and soon got lost in the story. Missing the sound of the door opening, and slow footsteps approaching her. It wasn't until someone wrapped her in a surprise hug that she jerked back to reality with a squeal that she quickly covered with her hand. Keeping her face as blank as she could, and trying to make her heart stay in her chest, she scowled over her shoulder at her blonde friend.

"Lucy! I've asked you time and again not to do that." She whined softly, always wanting to respect the library rules even when the librarian wasn't around. Lucy merely grinned and dropped down beside her on the carpet, tucking her legs under her in a comfortable position.

"I can't help it. The squeal you make is just so cute." Lucy jokes out, causing Levy to roll her eyes. Thinking that if Lucy knew the reason behind the fact that she was so easy to scare she wouldn't think it 'cute' anymore.

"Anyway, did you need something Lu-Lu?" She asked, taking another bite of her apple and watching her friend from the corner of her eye. The blonde shook her head and leaned back on her arms.

"Just trying to avoid Natsu during lunch. He keeps wanting me to try some new spicy sandwich that he created." She muttered, causing Levy to smile at the mention of Lucy's boyfriend. Natsu was a wild one, always getting into trouble by the Head Master, and somehow having a knack for catching things on fire. Still, he was a good person, someone who was always there for his friends, and helping them in anyways he could when they were feeling down.

"Is that all you're eating today Levy?" Lucy suddenly asked, causing her to still and look down at the book in her lap.

"I'll eat something else when I get home. I just grabbed this from the fridge since I wasn't that hungry upon leaving home." She replied, knowing that if she let her find out that she hadn't been eating much lately, Lucy would most likely come over to her house and demand that she eat something.

"Still, you should put more in your system than just an apple. Especially since we have gym with Mister Clive today." She stated, causing Levy to look at her with a sheepish smile.

"I know, I know. I'll probably regret it later, but like I said, I wasn't all that hungry. At least it is something though, right?" She stated, watching as her friend gave a sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, at least you're not starving yourself I guess. But, you better eat something else the moment you get home." She shot back, causing Levy to give a nod. After that they both went into silence, Levy going back to her book and Lucy standing up and searching the shelves for something for her to read. They had done the similar thing many times before, it was one of the reasons that they had become the friends that they were. They were both complete bookworms, and always found something to talk about. Rather it be the development of characters in books that they had both read, or just debating the ideas and meanings behind certain phrases that the author chose, or actions by the characters.

They had only been reading for about a few minutes when the door opened again, and this time drew their attention. Levy blinked in surprise when Gajeel stepped into the library, with Ryos Cheney, also known as Rouge, following behind him.

"Told you that they would be here." Rouge muttered, walking toward them with a small nod.

"Guess you were right. Oi, Bunny-Girl. I need my notes back for Professor Bickslow class." He stated, holding out his hand while Lucy pouted and reached into her bag.

"Sorry about not returning them sooner. I was still copying them this morning. Thanks again for letting me borrow them for the day that I missed." She stated, handing him a small stack of papers and then went back to her book as he merely grunted. Levy shrank down some when his gaze landed on her, and then back to Lucy.

"You know Shrimp here?" He asked, and Levy felt a nerve twitch above her eye at the nickname as Lucy merely blinked before looking over at her.

"You mean Levy? Yeah, I've known her since middle school." She stated, and Levy blinked as Gajeel crossed his arms at that comment and then smiled.

"Good. Convince her to let me give her a ride home this afternoon. Since she tried to walk to school this morning. Later Bunny-Girl." He called, waving quickly and then took a quick leave. Leaving Lucy staring at Levy in shock, while Levy was silently cursing the man for saying that.

"Levy! You told me you had a ride for today!" Lucy hissed out, causing her to look away and tighten her hold on the book. Unsure as to how to explain why she had lied to her friend.

"Wait! How long have you been walking to school?" Lucy suddenly asked, and Levy hunched her shoulders slightly while pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth. Wincing when her friend inhaled sharply and felt the glare she was receiving.

"Why didn't you ask me to come pick you up?" She hissed, and Levy merely shrugged her shoulders.

"You live on the opposite side of town. You would have had to gone past the school, come picked me up, and then turned around and went back. I don't live that far, so I thought I could just walk." She whispered, not truly telling her that she didn't want the risk of Lucy running into her stepfather. At her friend's sigh, she risked glancing over at her, and blinked when she saw the sad look on her face. Her gaze automatically went down, the last thing she had ever wanted to do was hurt her best friend like this.

"What did Gajeel mean by 'convince her to let me give her a ride home.'?" She asked, causing Levy to finally release her book and instead clasp her hands together.

"He saw me walking this morning and convinced me to get in his car and drove me to school. In the parking lot he told me to meet him there again and he would drop me off at my house since it was on the way. I didn't exactly respond with a yes or a no." She stated, peeking over at her friend who was frowning at her.

"But in the end you were going to walk out of the school like normal, and let me guess. Walk home." She accused, causing Levy to wince but nod none the less. At Lucy's sigh she shrank down slightly and started to worry that she might have just lost her friend, but stilled when two arms wrapped around her.

"Levy. None of us would complain if you asked one of us to drive you home. To be honest, we've all been a little worried about you lately. You haven't been hanging out like you used too, you're not eating much, and you've been a lot more skittish lately. Is there something wrong that you're not telling us?" She asked, causing her to blink before giving a smile at her friend and hugging her quickly. Feeling her tense at the sudden movement and unexpected change in behavior.

"Nothing is wrong Lu-Lu. I've just been studying my butt of lately since finals are coming up. And, if you're worried so much, then I'll take Gajeel up on his offer to drop me off today. Plus, I promise I'll start eating more and try to hang out more. I'm sorry that I worried everyone." She stated, the words coming easily even though each word was a near lie. It was true that she was studying, however she still wasn't sure about the other things. Since she had to sneak out of the house just to go to school, she would have to put in extra effort to sneak out of the house any other time.

Pulling away from the hug, she gave her friend her usual smile and watched as she smiled back. Oh, how she hated doing this to her, but she had no other choice. She wasn't going to risk putting any of her friends in danger with her stepfather. It was bad enough that she received most of his wrath, she would never forgive herself if he hurt one of her friends.

* * *

Gajeel watched as the two women went back to reading, a frown marring his face as he gave a mental sigh and slowly left the library. He knew that Levy was merely saying what Bunny-Girl wanted to hear, and that she was most likely just going to try and walk home. Something that he was determined to put a stop too.

Although, that in itself was something else that was confusing him. He didn't know why he wanted to know so much about her, nor why he wanted to help her. There was just something so familiar about her that he couldn't place, just something that brought out his protective side. Giving a sigh he scratched his mass of dark hair, and looked up. Only to give a grunt as he rounded the corner, and collided right into someone.

Reacting on instinct, he grabbed the person's shoulders to balance them, and blinked when they automatically tensed beneath him. A sharp gasp caused him to focus on who he had bumped into, and easily removed his hands while raising them.

"Sorry Juvs. I wasn't watching where I was going." He muttered, watching as his half-sister opened her eyes and stared up at him for a moment before giving a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Gajeel." She muttered, causing him to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You've nothin' to be sorry about. You know that." He stated, watching as she gave a small smile and nodded her head. But he could tell that her thoughts were already back on her old life. Where she had to deal with an abusive mother and boyfriend. He had to admit that she was starting to come out of the protective shell she had placed herself in, but there were still moments when she would have a relapse.

He could still recall her trying to act like everything was alright. Always forcing a smile on her face while covering the bruises and markings. Always saying that she was fine when she really wanted to break down and cry. Always promising that she would take better care of herself but doing the exact opposite. She used to act like Levy was acting now...

That last thought floored him, causing him to look over his shoulder. Levy was acting like Juvia used too! That was what he was picking up on! But, who was abusing her. Why wasn't she telling anyone? He frowned at that question, knowing damn well that people in her situation never talked about their problems out right. They needed to be shown that they did have people that weren't afraid to fight for them, that they weren't afraid to protect them. But, she already had people like that!

Bunny-Girl and her boyfriend, Salamander, would do anything for their friends. If she wanted out she could merely tell them and she would be safe. Not to mention, both of them had enough backing that no one would want to mess with them or their friends. So, why was she thinking she had no one she could tell. Unless, she felt as if the person abusing her would also try and hurt her friends.

Giving a small hum at his thought, he figured that would most likely be what she was doing. Not wanting her friends to get into her problem and in result getting hurt because of her.

"Gajeel. Is everything alright?" Juvia suddenly asked, causing him to blink and look down at her. Giving a sigh he rubbed a hand through his hair and faced her.

"Someone I know is going through the same thing you went through. Only, she isn't wanting anyone to know because she's afraid of them getting hurt in the process. What should I do?" He asked, watching as she paled and looked down. While he hated bringing up her past like that, he knew that she would understand and know what he should do.

"Juvia thinks, that you should just be there for her at the moment. Pushing too hard could end up pushing her farther into danger. Just, let her know that you are there should she really need someone." She stated, causing him to frown.

"How do I do that?"

"Well, since I figure that it is Miss Levy, then why not start with giving her your number. Tell her that should she ever finds herself unsure where to go, to call you." She stated, causing him to blink and think about it.

"I guess that could work. Thanks Juvs." He stated, smiling slightly when she beamed up at him and gave a nod.

"Also, it wouldn't be bad to tell her that she is more than welcomed to come over if she ever feels the need to just get away from it all." She stated, causing him to nod again before stepping around her.

"Got it. See ya later sis." He stated, giving her a wave as she nodded and started to walk away as well. His thoughts automatically went to the Shrimp. They had only an hour before school let out for the day, and he wanted to make sure that he didn't miss her heading out.

* * *

 **There is the second chapter! Hopefully the third chapter wont take so long to post. Hope you enjoyed and hope to hear from you again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 of Unexpected Hero. This chapter is slightly shorter than the first two, but I promise the story will be picking up from here. Hope you enjoy!.**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 3

Levy sighed as she placed all of her books inside her bag, and settled it on her shoulders. Then, moving as quick as she could so she wouldn't be seen by her friends, or worse Gajeel. Taking the steps, she stepped onto the sidewalk and started in the direction of her home. She knew that if anyone figured that she didn't take the ride like she should have, they would be upset with her. Still, she wasn't going to risk anyone getting hurt because of her.

Moving as quickly as she could to get out of the parking lot, only to give a gasp as her foot suddenly found a slick patch of blacktop. Squeezing her eyes shut, she braced for the concrete, only to tense as large, steady hands steadied her and helped her back on her feet.

"Figured you would do something like this Shrimp." Gajeel sounded from behind her, causing her to give a grunt and quickly face him with a frown.

"You don't have to help. I'm more than capable of walking home by myself." She snapped, flustered that the one person she had wanted to avoid had found her anyway. She watched as he crossed his arms, frowned and glared at her.

"Stop being so stubborn and just accept the ride. It wont hurt you." He muttered, and she crossed her arms and looked the other way. Refusing to give in to the man, she had done the exact thing for years with her stepfather. She wasn't about to do the same thing while near the one place she still felt safe.

"Fine. You wanna play that way." He suddenly growled, causing her to tense. But, before she could look at him, she felt large arms wrap around her and hauled her up into the air. Fear swamped her, and she squeezed her eyes closed as she felt the the control she thought she had slip through her fingers. She realized that anyone could do what they wished to her, and she truly would have no say in what happened.

"Stop, please. Put me down." She whimpered, although deep down she figured he wouldn't relent. So, she was surprised when he stopped and eased her back to her feet. Looking up at him, she took a half step back, and stopped as she bumped into the back end of his car.

"All you have to do is say stop, and I will. I wont force you to do anything you don't want to do." He muttered, causing her to blink and stare up at him before frowning slightly.

"Then why did you pick me up in the first place?" She snapped, crossing her arms as he raised an eyebrow.

"You never actually said you would or wouldn't ride. You were just gonna walk off, and I was just gonna show you that it would be easier to have a ride." He stated, and she blushed as she realized that she had never actually said 'yes' or 'no' to his offer to a ride. Swallowing, she shifted and looked up at him.

"So, if I said 'no'?" She asked, watching as he blinked and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Then I would let you walk away. Although, I would try to talk some sense into you. Honestly, how could someone so smart, act some dumb and decide to walk in such weather." The last part was muttered softly, but she heard it none the less, and felt her blush heat up again. He did have a point there, not to mention by putting up such a fuss as to not wanting to ride was no doubt suspicious. She would cause more people to wonder by refusing than it would be just to accept it.

Giving a sigh, she uncrossed her arms and looked up at him with a small pout.

"Fine. I'll accept the ride." She muttered, watching as he blinked and then gave a nod of satisfaction. Giving a huff, she spun and quickly went to the passenger side of the car, slipped in and quickly buckled up. She expected Gajeel to slide on in, but found herself staring at the empty driver's seat, a look out the window showed that he was standing beside the car. She tilted her head slightly as she watched him slip something into his pocket, ran a hand through his hair, and then open the car door and settle behind the wheel.

"Something wrong?" She asked, watching as he blinked and looked at her for a moment before giving a sigh and inserting the key.

"Nothing's wrong Shrimp. Just trying to figure something out." He muttered, causing her to blink and tilt her head slightly.

"Is it something to do with homework, I can help if so. Although, if it's advice you're looking for I'd suggest Lucy or Mira." She stated, blinking when a chuckle came from him and he shook his head.

"Nothing like that. Besides, if I want a girl's advice on anything I'd go to my sister. No way am I letting Bunny-Girl or that matchmaking demon in on any of my business." He replied, causing her to smile slightly. Both of her friends always meant well, however when it came to some of their advice, depending on the topic, it could get out of hand. Especially with Mirajane.

"I guess you're right. Although, I'll still try to help if you need to talk about it." She looked over to see him looking at her from the corner of his eye, blinking when he gave a sigh and pulled out of his parking spot.

"We'll see." He muttered, figuring that was the end of the conversation, she turned her head to look out the window and merely watched the scenery go by.

* * *

Gajeel was at a complete loss as to how he was to give Levy his number without sounding like a complete stalker, nutcase, or anything as such. His conversation with Juvia kept playing in his head, and the fact that he could practically feel the slip of paper with his cell phone number on it burning his thigh through his jeans wasn't helping.

Not to mention, he had basically made a fool out of himself by standing outside his car longer than he should have after Shrimp had gotten, trying to think if he should give it her then or later. Now there just seemed to be a weird silence between them as they drove to her place, with her in her thoughts and him trying to figure his out.

He knew he had been pushing his luck when he picked her up like he had, but he hadn't seen any other way to make her realize that she shouldn't be walking in this weather. The fact that she had tensed in his grip and panic had been what drove his original thought home. She was being abused in some way or form by someone, and he didn't want her thinking that he was going to be the same way.

He knew all too well what it felt like having no control over your decisions, constantly wondering if you're putting your trust in the right people. Well, he would figure out how to make sure that she could trust him, someway.

Giving a mental sigh, he started to slow down as he pulled over slightly. Staring at the old brick house, with a rickety looking porch, and ivy climbing one side of it. Only to still once the car came to a complete stop and Levy started to reach for the handle. A bad feeling slammed into him, and one look at the bluenette was making him think that he would never be seeing her again if she got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride." She muttered, pushing the door open and started to step out. On instinct, his hand wrapped around hers, and he loosened the hold slightly when she gave a gasp and rounded on him with wide eyes. Moving slowly, he used his other hand to pull the paper from his pocket and carefully presses it into her hand.

"My number. If you ever need help, or need to get away, or even just need to talk to someone. Call me, anytime." He watched as she stared at the paper before looking up at him, confusion and something close to gratitude in her warm mocha eyes.

"Why?" She asked, causing him to blink and look down. He became stumped, sure he had probably been through what she was going through, then again a lot of people probably have. But 'why' was he willing to go so far for her, just like he had Juvia and Wendy? He turned his head, and words started to come from him before he truly thought about them.

"I can tell that you're hidin' something, and I think I know what it is. I've seen it a few times, and no one deserves to live that way. Don't go thinking this is pity, my motive isn't to pity others."

"Then what is your motive?" Once again he remained quiet for a second, and then locked gazes with her.

"I just want to help. To get you out of danger that you don't have to be in. Hell, I'm not even a hundred percent sure myself. But, like I said, call me if you need too. Now, get inside before you catch a cold." He muttered, hesitantly releasing her hand and sitting straight in his seat. Watching as she slowly got out of the car, and then seemed to hesitate. Almost like she was debating something internally, but felt himself deflate in disappointment as she quickly headed up the walkway and onto her porch. He waited until she was inside, and then fought down the urge to get out of the car, go inside and drag her right back out. To take her to his apartment, where he knew that she would be completely safe. Giving a sigh, and a shake of his head, he put his car into gear, and started down the road.

* * *

Levy watched as Gajeel pulled away from the curb, and gave a sigh as she fought the urge to run back out the door and beg him to drop her off anywhere but there. She had been lucky enough that her stepfather seemed to be gone for the moment, but she wasn't completely sure how long that would be. Nor if he would be returning home alone or not.

Giving a shake of her head, she watched as the Civic drove around the corner and out of her sight, and then looked down at the piece of paper still in her hand. Swallowing slightly, she pulled out her phone and carefully punched the numbers in under a new contact file. After making sure that it was saved correctly, she then set it up as her number one speed dial before sliding the device back into the safety of her pocket.

After staring at the snow covered lawn, and bare trees for a moment, she turned from the window and headed into the kitchen. Whipping up a quick meal, like she had promised Lucy, she took her food and moved to the sanctuary of her room. Where she ate her meal, done her homework, and then wondered if her life was about to take a turn for the better or the worse.

* * *

 **There you have it, this is pretty much just a set up for the next few chapters. Still hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apparently, this is going to be one of those nights where my insomnia gets the best of me. However, that means that I have more creativeness and therefore here is another chapter to Unexpected Hero! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 4

Levy smiled in her sleep as she snuggled deeper into her thin cover, and hugged her old pillow closer to her body. Her dream was wonderful, about finally being able to leave her home and be free from worrying when her stepfather would snap. It was a dream that she so wished was reality, and one that she wished that she could stay in.

Alas, a sharp sound of heavy footfalls marching up the steps to her room jolted her awake from her peaceful dream. Blinking away the sleep that remained in her eyes, she trained them and her other senses on the door, tensing as the steps grew closer and closer. Only to realize that it was more than one person approaching, and from the sounds of them, they were all intoxicated.

Hoping that her stepfather would bypass her room, she tightened the hold on her cover, and held her breath. Exhaling when the sounds died down, but jumped a second later when it sounded like something crashed against her bedroom door.

"Oi...Bitch! It's time ta get my worth fer watchin' yer ass all this time!" The drunken shout from her stepfather had her going wide eyed and jumping from her bed. Dunking under it, she grabbed a large, old sports bag, and quickly moved to her desk and grabbed her school bag before moving to her window. Jerking in fright as another bang sounded on her door, this time causing the old frame to groan in protest.

Swallowing around her fear, she used all the strength she had to open the window, and quickly swung one foot out. Wincing as her bare sole touched the ice cold metal of their porch overhang. Then glanced up in shock as another bang sounded, this time followed by a splintering sound and watched in horror as her door gave way to her stepfather's drunken induced strength. Their eyes met for a moment, a dark scowl settling on his face as a hiss of breath left him, and she felt her fear grow as two other men she didn't know followed in behind him.

"Time to pay up, Bitch." He growled, without wasting another moment, she pushed herself from the window sill, tensed her body as it slid off the slanted metal over the porch, and twisted to land on her feet in a foot of snow. Wincing as her ankle twisted on impact, but quickly pushed the pain aside and started to run. Hoping with everything that she had her stepfather, or the men with him, didn't choose to run after her.

Her bare feet slapped against freezing cold concrete as she continued to run, her lungs demanding air after running for so long in such cold weather, but she still refused to slow just yet. Even though she had already ran four and a half blocks, she wanted to ensure herself that not one of them were following her. Glancing up, she changed her path across the road as the large gates, that were always open, to Magnolia Park loomed before her. Quickly entering the one place that seemed alive with foliage, she quickly made a beeline for the kids playground. Slipping on the snow as she continued on her fast pace, and then partially crawled into the blue tunnel that children crawled through or rested in on hot summer days.

Breathing heavily, she strained her hearing for any sounds that might tell her that they had indeed followed her, only to finally relax after a few minutes when she heard nothing. Leaning back against the freezing plastic, she finally allowed her body to get air into her lungs, but soon found her adrenaline fueled body begin to shiver as it calmed down. Curling up as tight as she could, she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her forehead against them. Thinking about where she could go.

Lucy's place was out of the question, it was in the opposite direction, meaning to get there she would have to bypass the house again. Not to mention, with her little clothing she would most likely freeze before reaching her. Natsu's place was the same way, and for the same reasons. Gray's was a little closer to hers, but she would still have to walk by her old house, something she was going to avoid at all costs. Erza, she didn't know where she lived.

'If you ever need help, or just need to get away, call me.' The words that Gajeel had spoke to her earlier made her tense and look up suddenly. Staring at the other side of the blue wall for a moment, she quickly reached into her school bag and dug out her phone. Thankful for the habit she had created whenever she had to study and didn't want to be distracted by the device. Not to mention, she had always planned some form of escape route just in case something like this had happened, although she had always hoped she would never need it. Pulling her phone out, she flipped it open and blinked as the bright light of her screen suddenly appeared.

She hovered her finger over the number one button, biting her bottom lip as she realized that it was two in the morning. He would be asleep, no doubt, and she wasn't so sure that he would be so willing to help if he was sleep deprived. 'Call me. Anytime.' Those words whispered through her head, and with a small whimper she squeezed her eyes closed and pressed down on the button. Tensing farther as ringing sounded through the phone.

* * *

Gajeel was sleeping soundly, until the shrill of his phone decided to waken him at the ungodly hour of two in the morning. Giving a groan, he braced himself on his left arm as he moved his right in search of the damned cellular device. Grasping the small metal and plastic, they he could easily silence by tightening his hold, he brought it up to his face and frowned at the unknown number on the front. Who the hell dared to call him, and wake him up? They had better had a valid reason.

With a small growl he slid his thumb quickly across the screen, and rested his head on his forearm, thankful that he always had the damn thing on speaker.

"Hello." He growled out, listening as shifting came from the other side of the line. Frowning again, he looked at the phone as the person on the other end remained quiet and found his agitation growing. Giving a sigh, he hovered his thumb over the 'end call' button.

"If this is some joke, I don't find it amusing." He muttered, about to press down on the screen until an all too familiar voice sounded over the device.

"I...I'm sorry to bother you, Gajeel. I...I was just..hoping that..." The person's voice broke as a sob cut through her words, and he was sitting up automatically, completely awake and alert.

"Oi, Shrimp? What's wrong? What happened?" He asked, listening as she sobbed and quickly muted his phone before bringing it to his ear.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I need...I need help, please." She whispered, and he felt sorrow and anger crash through his system. Sorrow that the young woman sounded so broken, and anger at the person whoever made her sound that way.

"Listen to me. I'll come and get you, tell me where you are at." He stated softly, listening as she gave a hiccup and a few sniffs, and he knew that she was trying to compose herself.

"M...Magnolia Park. I..I ran away...I was so scared I didn't know what else to do...I..I.."

"Calm down. Calm down Shrimp. I'm on my way alright. Where are at in the park?" He asked, trying to think of everything that he could to try and keep her calm. He was already out of bed and throwing on some clothes. On his way out, he bypassed his sisters' rooms and thudded downstairs, grabbing his keys off the mantle and crouching down to put his boots on before she answered his question.

"In the blue tube. On the children's playground. I didn't know where else to go." She whimpered, and it sounded like she was about to completely cry. Something he didn't want, but he couldn't keep talking to her and drive at the same time damnit!

A sudden hand on his shoulder caused him to still, and he blinked as he saw Juvia and Wendy staring at him in uncertainty behind him. Giving another blink he straightened and held his hand out to Juvia.

"Listen Levy, I need you to keep calm alright. I'm on my way to get you. Listen, I'm going to give my phone to my sister, Juvia. Just talk with her and stay calm, I'm going to take her phone and message her to tell her when I get to the park. Is that alright?" Listening to her reply as understanding dawned on Juvia's face, and she quickly handed her phone over to him as she held her own hand out for his.

"A...Alright." She whimpered, giving Juvia a nod he handed her his phone and then quickly stepped out of the house.

"Miss Levy, this is Juvia. No worries, Gajeel is coming to get you." Those were the last words he heard as he stepped out into the cold night.

Pulling his car beside the park gates, he turned off the ignition, pulled his keys out, threw open his door, and stepped out. Pulling Juvia's phone from his pocket, he quickly sent a text to Wendy, telling her that he was now at the park entrance. Knowing that the young girl would pass on the message, he shut the phone and headed into the park. Bypassing all the turns and bike trails, until he finally reached the small area where the children played.

Looking down, he saw in the moonlight small foot prints, and frowned as he saw that not only that they were fresh, the person who made them wasn't wearing anything on her feet. Gritting his teeth together, and hoping that he had a chance to get a hold of the person who made her go to these extremes, he finally stepped onto the playground.

"No worries, Levy. Wendy, our younger cousin, just got Gajeel's text. He's at the park and will be there momentarily." The sound of Juvia's voice was coming from the blue tub that was anchored to the ground. Moving slowly, he listened as Levy replied.

"I'm so...sorry to bother all of you like this." She whimpered, and Gajeel felt his heart go out to her.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Levy. Honestly, Juvia is just so glad that you decided to call someone who will help you. This is not something you should deal with on your own." Juvia sound and Gajeel felt pride go out to his sister, he knew that this talk had to have drug up some past memories for her. But here she was, willing to go through them to help another in her previous situation.

"I..I didn't know what else to do." Levy whimpered, causing him to relax his stance as he lowered himself into a crouch so he could see inside the tube.

"It is fine Levy. Juvia thinks that you are holding up great. No worries, Gajeel will retrieve you in just a little bit. Then you will be safe. He will not let anyone hurt you." Juvia sounded, causing him to give a mental huff. Damn straight no one would harm her when he was around.

"I don't want to put him in danger though." She whimpered, causing him to blink and he knew that Juvia must have been shocked since she didn't reply.

"I'm not going to be in any danger Shrimp. If ya haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the kind of person people mess with upon first glance." He stated, watching as tear filled, brown eyes glanced up suddenly, and a sigh sounded over the line.

"G...Gajeel." Levy whispered, causing him to give a nod.

"It's me Shrimp. Now, say bye to my sis for now and lets get back to the apartment so you don't freeze." He stated, reaching in and offering her his hand. Watching as she blinked for a moment, before giving the phone her attention.

"J..Juvia?"

"Now worries Levy. Juvia heard. You're safe now, and Juvia will see you in a bit. Alright?" His sister sounded, and he watched as Levy gave a sound of agreement and hung up the phone. Although she was still looking at it like it was her lifeline. Then, with a shake of her head, and a quick swipe of her arm across her face, she timidly reached out and placed her small hand in his.

Moving slowly, he paced back and stood, bringing her to her feet. Only to blink as he saw her wince and shift her weight from her left foot to her right. Crouching back down, he noticed that her left foot was swollen slightly, and looked bruised. Somehow, she had sprained it, and sprained it good.

"I need to get my bags. They're.." He stopped her from moving and speaking by reaching around her and back into the tube. Grabbing the straps of the two bags, he pulled them out effortlessly, and slung them onto his shoulder before crouching down again and giving her his back.

"Hop on." He stated, watching over his shoulder as she blinked and took an uncertain step back. Wincing again as she put weight on her injured foot.

"It's so you don't worsen the condition of your foot. I promise, I wont do anything. Remember, all you have to say is 'no' and I'll put you right back down." He stated, watching as she thought about it, and then timidly touched his back. Gajeel kept completely still as he felt her weight settle against him, then shifted slightly.

"I'm gonna stand up now, alright?" He asked, waiting until she gave a nod against his shoulder before moving. Slipping his arm underneath her bottom, he stood slowly and started to walk, making sure that he didn't accidentally grope her or anything. With his long strides, they were back to his car within a minute, and he quickly threw her things into the back before carefully sitting her down, opening the passenger side door, and helping her in.

Upon seeing her small form begin to tremble from the cold, he jerked off his hoodie without a second thought and held it out to her.

"Wear this. It's already warmed with my body heat, don't worry about me." He stated, watching as her eyes widened before she bit her bottom lip and took the clothing. He waited until she tugged it on, and couldn't help but smirk as she shifted until it was covering her all the way to her knees. Carefully closing the door, he made his way to the driver's side and slid in. Once he was situated, he started the car and headed for his apartment.

* * *

 **There you go! Hope you enjoy and hope you are ready for the real drama to start. Until next time bye!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 of Unexpected Hero! Hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 5

Gajeel glanced over at the passenger seat as he drove as quickly as he could on the slick roads, ensuring himself that Levy was merely sleeping. Even going as far as to taking his hand and carefully placing it on her to ensure that she was still breathing, removing his appendage just as quickly once he was satisfied so he wouldn't wake her.

He paid close attention to how her small frame shivered every now and then, even though she was wrapped in his hoodie, and he had the heater on full blast. Once they got to his place, he would be sure to wake her up enough that she could give herself a warm bath before giving her his room to sleep in.

The moment he turned the last block, and saw the warm glow of the porch light from his apartment he eased off the gas and started to steer closer to the sidewalk. He brought the vehicle to a complete stop, unbuckled, and then slowly reached over to the sleeping bluenette.

"Oi, Shrimp. We're here, wake up so we can go inside." He whispered, watching as her hazel eyes slowly blinked open and stared at him in confusion for a moment before looking around. He felt relieved when he noticed that she held no fear toward him, and reached around his seat to grab her bags.

"This is where you live?" She asked in a whisper, and he smirked as he followed her gaze out his window to the little apartment complex that he was renting to own. It was small, and only had him, his sister, and his little cousin living in it, but it suited them just fine.

"Yup. Me, Juvia, and Wendy live here. I'm renting to own the small building. I know it isn't much, but it works." He stated, blinking when a small, breathtaking smile spread on her lips.

"It looks amazing. So inviting and warm." She whispered, causing him to blink and give an embarrassed shrug.

"Well...Anyway, let's get inside." He muttered, stepping out on his side and then reaching through the opened door and offered her a hand.

"Out on this side. I'll carry you up to the door, and then place you inside. You don't need to be walking around barefooted." He stated, causing her to blink and look down at her feet.

"Guess I really didn't plan this out as well as I should have." She muttered, her eyes losing some of the light that had entered them. Tensing slightly, he cursed himself for his poor word choice, but didn't take them back. Instead he waited until her small hand was in his, and then carefully eased her over the seat divider, and into his arms.

Using his hip to close his door, he turned and strolled up the short walk to the apartment. Not surprised when the door opened up and Juvia quickly ushered them inside before closing the door and appearing before them again.

"Oh, Levy. Juvia is so glad that you two arrived safely. Poor thing, you look like you're freezing to the bone. Come on, I'll show you to the bath." Juvia stated, easily taking Levy's arm and tugging her slightly away from Gajeel. He waved her on when she gave an uncertain look over her shoulder, and then gave a sigh when they disappeared up the steps.

Crouching down, he unstrapped his boots, and pulled them off before stepping farther into the apartment. He placed her school bag beside his by the hallway entrance, and then shouldered the sports bag higher and started up the steps. Depositing the bag outside his door, a sign that he knew Juvia would pick up on. Levy would stay in his room, and he would take the guest room. The main reason, was because his room offered more privacy than the guest room, and at the moment she most likely wanted nothing more than privacy.

"Alright Miss Levy. Juvia will be back with some warm clothes from your bag. Just relax and warm yourself up." Juvia sounded from down the hall, glancing up he watched as she stepped out of the hallway bathroom with a smile before closing the door. Watching closely, he watched as she gave a faint, silent sigh, and her happy disposition fell. Only to blink as she turned and noticed him standing there, Levy's bag at his feet in front of his room.

"She will be staying in your room?" His sister asked, as she approached. He gave a nod and carefully held his arms out, and remained still as she quickly accepted his offer of comfort and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her face hiding in his chest, and his arms settling carefully around her shoulders. He knew this was bringing a lot of bad memories up for her, and no doubt it would do the same to Wendy, but he just couldn't leave her like that.

"Sorry Juvs. I know this is going to be hard for you and Wendy. It's just that.."

"You don't have to apologize Gajeel. Juvia is not upset, but it does bring up unpleasant memories. However, Juvia will do everything that she can to help Levy through this." She stated, pulling back slightly with a small smile on her face. Giving a smile of his own, he ruffled her hair and gave a sigh.

"Thanks Juvs. I can tell I'm gonna need a little help with Shrimp. I still recall some of the issues that I went through with you. Luckily, Levy will have you and Wendy this time around." He muttered, smiling internally when Juvia chuckled.

"Yes, Juvia recalls the one time you rushed in on the shower on Juvia because she had an emotional breakdown. You were still a gentleman, something tells Juvia that you would be the same with Levy should the need arise." She stated, causing him to groan and rub his hands over his face.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen. No telling what someone has done to her. She might not take it to well for a strange guy to see her naked." He muttered, listening as Juvia gave a hum before reaching down for the bag.

"Well, Juvia will look for some clothes for Levy. Then show her to her new room for the moment." Juvia stated, causing him to nod and follow her inside. Grabbing him a change of clothes and some extra blankets from his closet. He left the room as Juvia unzipped the bag, and started down the hallway, his gaze going to the bathroom door as he passed. Slowing his steps, he listened softly, and blinked when a soft sniffle was heard along with the soft sound of water sloshing. Glancing over his shoulder, he made sure that Juvia was still in his room, before leaning closer to the door.

Listening, he felt his heart clenching as he heard Levy's soft sobs, and wanted nothing more than to go in there and comfort her. But, just like he had told Juvia, there was no telling how she would react like that. Juvia and Wendy had withstood it because they knew he would never harm them, and while he thought Levy knew the same thing, he wasn't going to push it. Giving a sigh, he edged away from the door and started down to the guest room. He would leave this for Juvia, she would be more efficient for this one.

* * *

Levy shivered as she slid into the tub filled with warm, bubbly water. Trying to relax as the soothing scent of the rain water scented bubbles, but found her emotions starting to get the better of her. She was being trouble for kind people that she didn't even know. They were taking her from an abusive home, and welcoming her into their own. She felt horrible by depending on their kindness, especially since she had no idea as to how to repay them.

Giving a sigh, she pulled her knees up to her chest, and crossed her arms over them. Closing her eyes as she allowed a few tears to slide down her cheeks, and sniffed slightly. Honestly, why did she have to be such a burden? First her biological father passed away, leaving her mother all alone to take care of her. Then, when her mother remarried, her stepfather didn't like the idea of raising another man's child. However, because of her mother, he had accepted it. Even to the point of raising her after her death, only to turn on her now. Although, she had been expecting it. He had only agreed to watch her until her eighteenth birthday, which was today, she realized.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, she quickly wiped her eyes and stretched her legs out as she sunk down in the tub. Not caring if they saw her bare, but she didn't want them to see the bruises that was on her body.

"Miss Levy, Juvia is going to enter." Juvia stated, giving a small knock before opening the door with a smile on her face. Levy mustered up a small smile on her own, and watched as the slightly older blue haired woman placed a couple towels, and a change of clothes on the counter for her.

"Thank you Juvia." She whispered, watching as she beamed and gave a nod.

"Is there anything else that you need?" Juvia asked, and she shook her head.

"I'll be alright for now." She stated, watching as the woman gave a nod.

"Alright, but just to let you know. Your room will be two doors down, it is Gajeel's room normally, but he figured you should have it for now. Since it offers more..."

"I can't kick him out of his _own_ room? That would be just too much!" She exclaimed, watching as the woman froze for a moment, surprised at her outburst.

"I assure you Levy, Gajeel doesn't mind..."

"But I do. I already owe him so much, there is _no way_ that I can allow him to give up his room for me as well." She exclaimed, quickly rising from the water without thinking. Intending to get changed quickly and speak with the man. There was no way that she was going to allow him to sleep anywhere beside his room, just for her benefit.

"M...Miss Levy! T...Those bruises." Juvia whispered, causing her to still and stare up at her in horror. Only to slide back down and cover her body as much as she could while squeezing her eyes shut. Only to snap them open when Juvia's hand gently touched her shoulder, causing her to look up.

"It is alright, Levy. Juvia understands. Please, if you are finished dry off, but don't dress yet. Juvia will get some ointment that will allow those bruises to heal faster." She whispered, causing her to bit her bottom lip as it began to tremble, tears springing to her eyes.

"Th...Thank you Juvia." She whispered, allowing the woman to wrap her in a hug before watching her stand and step out of the room. Giving a sniff, she wiped her eyes again and tried to collect herself. Giving a shake of her head, she stood and started to dry off with one of the towels that Juvia had placed on the counter. Once she was dry, she wrapped her hair in the towel, and used the other to wrap around her body. Giving one last sigh, she eased onto the closed toilet lid and waited for Juvia's return.

As she waited, she looked down at her shoulder, where the worst of the bruising was. It had happened about a week and a half ago. It had been one of the times her stepfather had been waiting for her, he had managed to grab her, but she had been able to avoid his original plan. He had been aiming to bust a beer bottle over her head in a drunken rage, but she had been able to worm out and take the hit in the shoulder. It was starting to look better, but it was still an ugly blue color, and took up her right shoulder. Other than that, it was just random bruises along her arms, and a few on her back, because she hadn't been fast enough to avoid a punch or two.

At the sound of a knock on the door, she straightened and waited until Juvia decided to come on in. Only to go wide eyed and pull away slightly when, instead of Juvia, Gajeel carefully stepped in. Holding a small container of ointment.

"Easy Shrimp, I'm only here to apply the ointment." He whispered, causing her to swallow while gripping her towel a little tighter. While she might not have much to show to him above, she had more than spare below and the towel barely covered. Still, she gave a nod and turned her eyes away from him. She knew, deep down, that he wouldn't hurt her. Which she really didn't understand since she had just recently met him, and truly hadn't had a normal conversation with him. She didn't know anything about him at all, but yet she was certain she could put her trust into him.

"Damn." His sudden whisper caused her to look up, and blinked as she realized that he was staring at the bruise on her shoulder with shock.

"My stepfather hit me with a beer bottle about a week and a half ago. I was lucky, he was aiming for my head." She stated, watching as his eyes widened in shock before narrowing slightly and crouched down beside her, uncapping the tube.

"I can assume that these other bruises were also caused by him?" He asked, and she gave a nod as she watched him dip two fingers into the white cream before looking at her expectantly. She relaxed as she realized that he wouldn't touch her unless she gave the okay, so with a nod she waited as he carefully pressed his fingers onto her shoulder. Wincing slightly since the skin was still tender.

"I got them whenever I wasn't fast enough to avoid him." She muttered, watching from an angle as he worked the cream into the bruise. Only to suddenly tense when he gave a growl and started to apply more ointment.

"Don't go blaming yourself for what that _bastard_ did." He muttered, causing her to blink in confusion before turning her head.

"Why shouldn't I? It is my fault. If I hadn't been born, then so many people wouldn't have suffered." She whispered, keeping her gaze down as he stilled beside her.

"The **hell** are you talking about?!" He roared out!

* * *

 **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed, until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not posting for so long! Life threw some things at me and I am starting to find some normalcy back in it! So, as an apology gift I hope two chapters instead of one will help!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 6

Levy flinched away, staring up at Gajeel with wide eyes as he towered over her. While she knew that he wouldn't harm her, that didn't mean that she had complete and utter trust in him just yet. She watched as he gritted his teeth together before, giving a sigh and crouching down to her level, hanging his head slightly as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"I didn't mean to frighten you like that. It's just, none of this is your fault. Not what happened in your past, or how that bastard treated you. You just got dealt a shitty hand in life, but none of it is your fault." He stated, and she blinked as he looked up at her with gentle eyes. Swallowing, she looked down and bit her bottom lip as she thought about what he said. She knew what he was saying was true, but she just couldn't accept it. She just figured that if she had never been brought into this world, so many people would still be here and no one would have to worry about her like they did.

"Lets not dwell on this right now, it's far to late, or...early I guess. And we still have school in a few hours." He whispered, and she gave a nod as she remained still as he finished applying the ointment and then started to leave.

"I...Gajeel...Thank you, for everything. I...don't know how I'm going to repay you and your sisters for this, but somehow I will." She whispered, watching as he stopped in his tracks before giving a sigh and turning back around. She stared at him as he returned to crouching in front of her and blinked when he gave a small smile that had her heart stopping for a moment before beating faster in her chest.

"You don't have to owe me anything, Shrimp. Nor Juvia or Wendy. We all understand where you're comin' from, and we know how much it means to have someone to lean on when you need too. So, if you ever need to talk to anyone, any of us will listen. Just remember that and it'll be thanks enough." He whispered, and she stared at him in awe for a moment, before biting her bottom lip as tears welled up in her eyes. Those words, they were what she had been wanting to hear for so long, and here they were coming from someone she had just met but had already stuck his head for her.

Without thinking she suddenly leaned toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his neck, allowing the tears to fall as she sobbed. For a moment she expected him to push her away when he settled his hands on her shoulder, but soon found instead herself being drawn closer as he twisted to sit on the bathroom floor with her in his lap. Holding her gently, and whispering softly in her ear that she was alright, she was safe now, and that she didn't need to hold everything in. So, without holding back, she released the emotions she had been holding in, and cried into his chest.

It was a few minutes before she finally cried herself out, and with a small hiccup, she finally pulled away and wiped at her eyes. Feeling slightly embarrassed at having to done something like that without any warning.

"Sorry, I just..." She started, but stopped when he held up a hand and shook his head. She blinked when he suddenly placed the hand on the back of her head and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Never apologize for your emotions. Also, never bottle them in either, trust me, it wouldn't end good. Now, get dressed before you catch cold. It's gonna be hell enough going to school and having all your friends asking why I brought you two days in a row, but it will be another thing if you show up sick." He muttered, looking pained at the thought. A small giggle escaped her lips, surprising her enough that she covered her mouth and looked at him in wonder before blushing and looking away.

"You're right." She whispered, carefully moving off of him while making sure that everything remained covered, and then gave him a small smile as he stood and left the bathroom. Giving a small sigh, and a shake of her head, trying to figure out her suddenly...normal behavior. Only to shrug it off and dress in the night gown and shorts that Juvia had retrieved out of her bag.

* * *

Gajeel gave a groan as he plopped down onto the guest bed, his mind filled with nothing more than Levy in that damn towel. When Juvia had told him about the bruises, and needing the ointment to put on them, he had automatically sent the woman to bed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to handle that. He had merely thought that it would be a few rough marks, nothing like the deep bruises that he had seen. They were even worse than what Juvia's had been, and that was saying something.

However, at seeing the bluenette in nothing but a towel had done some strange things to him. He knew that he had something for the woman, hell the first day he had seen her, he had known. However, because of who her friends were he had decided to keep his distance, because he figured they wouldn't approve, and didn't want to put her in a situation where she might have to choose between him or them. Still, now that she was here and no doubt going to take some time to get back on her feet, he would watch out for her.

Giving a sigh, he closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax as he thought about the petite woman, wondering slightly if he would be able to convince her to turn the bastard in, but something within him told him she wouldn't. At least, not while she still blamed herself for everything that had happened.

He winced as he suddenly recalled his outburst, what the hell had he been thinking? Suddenly yelling at her for that! Hell, even Juvia and Wendy had thought the same thing for a while, but he hadn't done that to them! It must be because he had a stronger attraction to Levy, that was the only reason that he could think of.

Shrugging it off, he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, willing his body to relax once again so he could get some sleep. He hadn't been joking when he had said that her friends would become suspicious at him bringing him to school twice in a row. Bunny-Girl wouldn't have no problem, since he had mentioned it in the library, but knew that Salamander and the others would probably freak out. Giving a chuckle at the thought, he finally slipped into sleep.

Gajeel woke with a start as a screech sounded through the apartment, without even fully waking up, he was on his feet, out the door, and opening the door to his room, which had already been slightly ajar. He blinked as he took in the scene before him, before giving a sigh and resisting the urge to sink to his knees in relief. Only to straighten and walk toward the bed, where Levy was curled up tightly, wide awake and staring at two felines sitting perfectly still a few feet away from her.

"Calm down Shrimp. They're only cats. They wont hurt ya." He stated, reaching over the cover and scratching the black one behind the ear. Smirking when the cat gave a small purr before tugging it's head away and moving slightly closer to the terrified woman.

"I...I'm not good with animals. I...I've always been afraid of them." She whispered, and he watched as she flinched away when his cat stretched his neck slightly in an attempt to sniff at her.

"Look, the black one is my cat. His name is Pantherlily, he's perfectly gentle to those he likes. Just reach out a hand, let him sniff it, and then pet his head. I assure you, he wont hurt you." He whispered, watching as she stared up at him for a moment, and then swallowed before doing as he said. He didn't know why he wanted her to see that the blasted fur ball wouldn't hurt her, but just knowing that she trusted him enough to do it touched him. Not to mention, if Pantherlily decided to be in a catty mood, he would toss the damn thing out in the snow until he decided to behave.

He watched as her hand reached out, noticing her fingers trembling slightly, and prayed silently as the black cat sniffed the tips of them for a moment, before giving a small meow and then licking them. He smiled when Levy twitched slightly at the feel of the rough tongue, and chuckled when she gave a small squeak when Lily jumped into her covered lap and butted his head beneath her chin. Asking to be petted, and smiled when she hesitantly rubbed his back, then again, before finally resting her hand against him and allowing her fingers to slide through his black fur.

"See, told ya." He stated, watching as she blinked before finally relaxing her body and bringing her other hand and started to scratch under his chin as her other hand continued to comb through his fur.

"How did he get his scar?" She asked, and he smiled as he looked at them.

"A dog was scaring Wendy, who was trying to protect Carla there, and he decided to take it on. He just came out with that scar, the dog ran away with it's tail between it's legs." He laughed, attempting to scratch the white cat, who had just been staring at the new human in curiosity, but turned her head away and strutted off.

"That damn cat is so stuck up." He growled, blinking as another giggle slipped through Levy's lips. Once again seeming to surprise her, but he just couldn't believe that he had been the reason that she had some form of happiness, twice now.

"Sorry for waking you up over such a fuss." She suddenly whispered, and he looked over at her before giving a small sigh at her slouched form, but shrugged his shoulder when she looked up.

"Think nothing of it, besides, I've overslept slightly. We need to get ready for school." He stated, pointing to the alarm clock beside the bed, and chuckled when she gave a squeak as she saw the time.

"Oh no! We both overslept!" She stated, releasing Lily and jumping to her feet and grabbing her bag at the foot of the bed. He watched as she grabbed a change of clothes and quickly rushed to the bathroom. Chuckling again, he shook his head and grabbed his own change of clothes before heading into his personal bathroom.

He was ready within a matter of minutes, and started down the steps just as Juvia appeared at the bottom of them.

"Ah, Gajeel. Juvia was just about to come and get you. Levy is already eating breakfast with Wendy." She stated, causing him to blink and walk with her into the kitchen, where indeed the bluenette's were sitting side by side. Only, not only were they eating, but a history book was between them and Levy was talking to Wendy about something as the younger girl munched on her toast.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, taking a plate from the covered and quickly filling it with food before sitting on the other side of them.

"Miss Levy is helping me with some questions that I was going to ask the teacher today!" Wendy exclaimed, causing Levy to blush slightly and push her fork through her eggs.

"It's nothing really." She muttered, causing him to huff and look away.

"Nothing my ass, I tried to figure that stuff out last night and was just as lost as she was." He muttered, watching as she bit her bottom lip as she gave a small smile and then turned back to Wendy, who asked about the next question. He watched as Levy flipped the pages of the history book, and then pointed out the part that the girl had been asking about, and he blinked as he saw understanding flash in Wendy's eyes.

"I got it! I think I can finish it now!" She exclaimed, causing Levy to give a smile and sit back and the small girl divided her attention between her unfinished homework and her breakfast.

"You planning to be a teacher or something?" He asked, watching as Levy blinked and looked up at him as she took a bite of her own toast. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't really know what I wanna go for once I'm in university." She stated, he hummed and looked back to his little cousin as she finished her homework with a satisfied smile and put her attention on finishing her meal, least she make them late.

"I think it would suit you." He muttered, turning his attention to his own meal. Missing how Levy blinked at him in surprise before turning a thoughtful gaze to her meal.

* * *

 **There you have it, the sixth chapter! Up next is the seventh!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! The seventh chapter as promised! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 7

Gajeel turned and locked the front door, before turning to the women's behind him.

"Alright, lets go." He stated, traveling behind them as they walked on the sidewalk to the two cars waiting for them. His car, and Juvia's Chevy Cobalt. He helped Wendy and Juvia into the cobalt, before ensuring that they indeed had everything for the day before waving them off. Watching as they drove toward the middle school where Wendy attended, and then headed for his car with Levy moving beside him now.

"Does Juvia always take Wendy to school in the morning?" Levy asked, and he shook his head.

"Usually it's on the days when I take a little longer to get ready, that way I don't feel rushed into making sure I have everything settled. I'm actually the one that usually takes her, but these past two days I was a little late waking up." He stated, opening the passenger side door and watching her slid in before closing it and walking around to the other side.

"She goes to Magnolia Middle School, right?" Levy asked, causing him to nod as he turned on the car and cranked the heater on full blast.

"That's the same middle school Natsu's younger brother, Romeo, goes to." Levy mused, he merely gave a grunt as he shifted into drive and eased onto the road. He hesitated for a moment, and then stared at Levy.

"Do you want to take the roundabout way?" He asked, watching as she blinked in confusion before realization dawned on her. If he took his usual way to school, then they would pass by her house...well, her old house anyway. He waited until she gave a sigh and shook her head.

"No, I don't want to be afraid to go that way. Besides, your windows are tinted. Even if he is out and about I doubt he'd recognize me in the car." She muttered, he gave a small hum and started down the road. Making sure to look over at her every so often as they began to come closer and closer to the house that she had left. He had just glanced over one last time, and blinked as he saw her eyes became wide and frightened.

"What is Lucy and Natsu doing there!?" She suddenly exclaimed, causing him to snap his attention, and sure enough, in the driveway to Levy's old house was a red Ferrari that he knew belonged to Natsu. Not only that, Salamander was approaching the door with Bunny-Girl behind him. Giving a curse, he hit the breaks lightly, made sure nothing was coming, and then moved as close to the curb on the other side of the road as he could. Rolling down his window, he gritted his teeth as Natsu banged his fist against the door, and gave a low growl as Levy gave a whimper.

"Oi! Both of you get away from there!" He shouted, finally stopping the car beside the curb and felt Levy lean across him as Lucy spun to look at them in shock. However, before Natsu could turn the door flew open, causing Levy to quickly duck back as her step father suddenly loomed over both of them.

Gajeel watched in horror as the man quickly shot a fist out, but felt relief wash through him as Natsu was quick enough to duck and pull Lucy out of the way. Without any words, he watched as Natsu pushed Lucy toward his car and they both quickly got in before it was revved to life and shot of the drive. Gajeel met the man's eyes, snarled at him and felt satisfaction rise as the man flinched and then he revved his own car and took after Natsu.

The silence in the car was heavy, and he glanced over at Levy to see that she was trembling and he knew that it had nothing to do with the cold.

"It's okay. Neither of them were hurt, and he didn't see you in the car with me." He whispered, watching as she shook her head and pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes.

"If I hadn't decided to try and face my fear, they would have been hurt. Because I didn't tell them. Once again, it would have been my fault." She whispered, and he frowned before removing one hand from the wheel and ruffling her hair.

"I've already told you. None of this is your fault, and neither was that. You weren't the one who was about to hit them! You weren't the one who made that bastard like that! None of it is your fault!" He stated, listening as she merely remained quiet, with an occasional quiet sob coming from her. He gave a quiet sigh, retrieved his hand and focused on getting them to school.

The moment he pulled into his normal parking space, he knew that it wasn't going to be a good day for either him or Levy. Natsu and Lucy were both already waiting for them just a little beyond the space, and he looked over at her as she seemed to shrink slightly. Giving a sigh, and unsure what to do, he merely placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna be right beside ya, Shrimp. Just don't leave my side unless it is necessary. No worries, alright." He whispered, watching as she looked up at him with confused eyes before giving a small nod. Giving a nod in return, he got out of the car, grabbed their bags from the back, and then quickly met her in front of the vehicle as the two rushed over.

He didn't do anything as Lucy quickly wrapped Levy in a hug, which he did notice seemed to surprise her slightly, but in the end she did return the hug and even hid her face in her friend's shoulder. However, his attention sharpened in on Natsu when he gave a small growl.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us that you were being abused? Do you realize what could have happened to us back there?" He stated, and Gajeel moved to step forward, but stilled when Lucy suddenly released Levy, whirled around, and sent a sharp kick into Natsu's stomach. Causing him to double over and gasp as the air left his body.

"How dare you! Don't you dare try and place any blame on Levy for this!" Lucy growled, looking more than ready to put her boyfriend in the ground. He tensed when blonde suddenly turned to him, her features softening as she extended her hand.

"I'll walk Levy to class. Thank you for watching over her." She stated, accepting the bag that he handed her and then watched as Lucy ushered her away, and then gave a nod when Levy gave him an uncertain look over her shoulder.

"I'll catch up later." He stated, watching as she relaxed and gave a nod before following her friend a little more willingly now. Once they were gone, he crouched down in front of Salamander, and grabbed the back of his collar.

"You and I need to have a little chat." He hissed out, watching as the man flinched, but nodded none the less.

Levy rubbed a hand up and down her arm as she followed alongside Lucy toward her classroom. The silence was starting to bother her more than yelling and accusing her would have. Once they were inside Levy's first class, and settled at her desk, she looked over as Lucy sat down beside her and stared at her for a moment.

"How long?" Lucy asked, causing her to shift and look down.

"Since mother's death." She whispered, closing her eyes as Lucy gave out a sigh and silence followed once more.

"You ran away last night? To Gajeel's?" She asked, and Levy nodded.

"I didn't want to make you have to come all the way out, and there was no way I could walk all the way to one of your houses. When Gajeel dropped me off yesterday, he gave me his number and said that if I ever needed help..." She whispered, glancing up to see Lucy staring at the front of the classroom, and quickly looked back down.

"You didn't tell anyone because you were afraid they would get caught in the crossfire." Lucy stated, and she nodded even though she knew that it was a statement, not a question.

"I'm such a horrible friend." Lucy suddenly stated, causing her to snap her head up and stare at the woman in shock. Lucy had tears trailing down her eyes, and Levy was out of her seat before she even thought about it. Wrapping the blonde in a hug, and shaking her head.

"No! You're not! Please, please don't think that! You're one of the reason I've even lasted as long as I have." She whimpered, feeling Lucy wrap her in a hug as well.

"How can I be a good friend, and not even know that this was going on? I saw all the signs, but didn't pay attention to them." She whimpered, and Levy shook her head again.

"I should have told you, should have told someone what was going on." She cried out, and felt her friend's grip tighten.

"It wasn't your fault Levy! Things like that, they're not easy to talk about, nor are they easy to ask help for. Just, please don't hate me for not realizing sooner." Lucy plead, and Levy gave a whimper as she allowed tears to fall. Gajeel's words about not holding them in ringing through her head.

"I could never hate you Lucy. You're my sister remember. Just, please don't hate me for not relying in you more." She plead, pulling back as Lucy placed her hands on her shoulder.

"Just like you said, I could never hate you. Besides, you always were the type to try and deal with something on your own, and try to keep people out of danger. You've done nothing wrong." She whispered, and Levy felt more tears gather, but gave a nod and sat down heavily in her seat as she wiped at her eyes. Not trying to make them stop, but just so her cheeks wouldn't turn out tear streaked.

"While I'm glad to see that your friendship is surviving whatever this is, I would still like to know what exactly it is." The deep voice of Cobra caused her to pause, and snap her gaze up at the man with wide eyes. Looking over at Lucy, she saw that her look was mirrored in her friend as the teacher stood a few feet behind them, looking from one of them to the other.

"Well, I'm waiting?" He stated, crossing his arms and resting his hip against a desk as his gaze went from one of them to the other.

"S...Sorry, Professor Cobra. It's nothing.."

"Don't try that with me Miss Heartfilia. Obviously this is something if you had to escort Miss McGarden to the privacy of the classroom just to have this discussion. I'm not about to let any of my students deal with something this big by themselves. Now, what is going on?" He stated, and Levy swallowed as her favorite teacher's gaze zeroed in on her and finally hung her head.

"I ran away from my home, because my step-father has been abusing me since my mother's death." She whispered, peeking up to see his eyes were wide. She bit her bottom lip as his gaze turned to Lucy, who was looking at Levy before finally giving a small nod to affirm that it had been what they were talking about. He remained silent for a moment, before finally clearing his throat and easing into the seat behind her.

"This is indeed something big. Levy, tell me everything." He stated, and she tensed, knowing that this was going to cause nothing but trouble for her and her friends.

* * *

 **There you have it! Once again I apologize for waiting so long to post, and will try my best to post sooner than later. Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again I apologize for taking so long to post. Life is just throwing some stuff at me, but anywho...Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 8

Gajeel shifted in his seat, scratching down what notes he could, but for the life of him he couldn't focus on class at all. His thoughts were on Levy and what she was doing or what she was doing at the moment. Was she suffering alone? Holding her emotions in when she needed to let them out? Was she skipping class to be alone? Was she needing someone to lean against?

Giving a small sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and peeked up at the clock on the wall. He still had twenty minutes left in class, then it was lunch. Would she be in the library again? Or eating the lunch Juvia had packed for her in the classroom or cafeteria?

"Alright class. You can go ahead and pack up, but remember this chapter's test is tomorrow. So make sure to get in some last minute studying in, or at least start studying tonight." Professor Bickslow stated, leaning back in his chair as he dismissed class ten minutes early, like he usually did. Gajeel shoved his binder into his bag and quickly rose to his feet, only to pause when he saw Bickslow waving toward him. Giving a sigh, he dodged his classmates and stood over his wood shop teacher's desk.

"Yeah?" He asked, watching as the man smirked before pulling out Gajeel's latest project that he had submitted.

"Excellent craftsman ship, as usual. Sorry it took me so long grading it, but I'm still determined to find some flaw in your works. Especially since you've chosen to work with metal instead of wood." He stated, causing Gajeel to roll his eyes and accept the small metal figurine that he had created.

It was a seven inch metal figure of a panther in a sitting position, it's tail twined around it's body as it's ruby gaze stared into the distance. Tied around it's neck was a small piece of paper with a red hundred on it. Tucking the figurine in the safety of his bag, he waved at his teacher and started out of the room.

"What's the next test going to be?" He asked, looking over his shoulder as Bickslow thought a moment.

"It will be something to do with the upcoming holiday. I want it submitted before break, and I'll have them graded when we return. Also, I want it to have some sort of story behind it." He stated, and Gajeel gave a grunt as ideas started to run through his head as how he could express the Christmas holiday in his metal artwork. Although, he drew a blank and then his thoughts were right back on Levy.

He quickened his strides through the halls, heading for the library, but stopped when the science teacher stepped into his path. He locked eyes with the man, and frowned as Professor Cobra motioned him to follow, but did so anyway. His frown deepened when he was lead into the man's office, but blinked in surprise when he saw Lucy and Levy sitting in two chairs within the office. He studied the bluenette for a moment, and then crouched down beside her as he saw un-shed tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes going to the professor. Narrowing slightly when the man raised an eyebrow at him, and then glanced to Lucy when she gave a sigh.

"we've been telling Professor Cobra everything in between classes." She whispered, and he glanced at Levy when she curled in slightly.

"They just finished, actually. I just needed to know one last thing. Levy, who will you be staying with now?" Cobra asked, and Gajeel blinked before leaning back slightly. Now that Levy's friends knew what was going on, she had more options as to where to stay at. He glanced down at her from the corner of his eye, watching as she shifted in the chair before curling up slightly.

"Levy, you know you're more than welcomed to come stay with me. My father wont mind." Lucy said, reaching over him and placing a hand on her shoulder. He suddenly looked up, and blinked as he saw Cobra staring at him, almost as if he was silently telling him to say something. However, he didn't know what to say.

"I...If...I...I don't know!" Levy whimpered, making his chest tighten and look down at her suddenly. Giving a sigh, he rested a hand on her head, staring into her eyes when she met his gaze.

"It's your choice. You can stay at my place, or choose one of your friend's places. If you do choose somewhere different, just know that I will still help if you want it." He stated, catching how Cobra relaxed out of the corner of his eye. However, he ignored the man as Levy uncurled and looked toward Lucy, and then the Professor.

"I want to stay with Gajeel. If I can." She whispered, and he watched as Lucy blinked in surprise before pulling back slightly and looked at him.

"You will take care of her." She stated, giving her approval, and warning, all in one sentence. He huffed and looked down at Levy, who wiped away her tears.

"Alright, I will inform Head Master Makarov all that has gone on Levy. No worries, other than your friends, me and Makarov, no one else will know. However, I will be getting a few friends from the local PD to come with me to pick him up. We cannot allow him to continue walking the streets, not being that dangerous." Cobra stated, and Gajeel looked down when Levy shot him a worried look.

"Then...That would mean court hearings, and just attending court in general." She whispered, and Gajeel looked at Cobra as he gave a nod but leaned back in his seat.

"It does. However, I will use all the favors I have within the court system to ensure that this is a smooth ride for you. No worries, everything will work out and he will be put behind bars, where he belongs." Cobra stated, sanding up and excusing himself. Offering them his office to eat lunch at while he talked with Makarov.

* * *

Cobra gave a metal sigh as he gave a nod to Mirajane, the school receptionist, before approaching Headmaster Makarov's office. He knew that this wasn't going to end well, since the old man considered all of the students in the school 'his brats' and cared about each and every single one of them. This was rather going to hurt the man dearly, or enrage him like no other.

Still, it was something that he had to report. That man couldn't be allowed to remain free if he did something like this constantly. Cobra had to handle this quickly, and efficiently and knew that he and his old friends were the only ones capable of taking him down with limited press interference.

Releasing another sigh, he knocked on the oak door and waited for the usual permission to enter. Once the words were spoken, he stepped into a large office with soft carpeting, comfortable looking chairs, and a large oak desk that had a small, old man sitting on top of it instead of on the chair behind it.

"Erik?! To what do I owe the visit? Don't tell me that one of the brats finally got to you?" Makarov laughed, showing that he was in a good mood and causing Cobra to frown slightly. He hated breaking news like this, but knew it had to be done. Especially since Levy was going to have a long way to go with this one, she would need all the backing that she could get.

"Not exactly. Do you remember a few weeks ago with the suspicions I had of Miss McGarden?" He asked, watching as Makarov blinked and a frown started to grow on his lips.

"I recall. However, I haven't exactly seen any of the signs that you pointed out. She seems happy and healthy among her friends. Why are you bringing it up again?" He asked, and Cobra eased into the seat across from the man and gave a sigh.

"It seems I was correct, unfortunately. Miss McGarden has told me, throughout the day, that her stepfather has been abusing her since her mother's passing. Last night, he attempted to force himself upon her as well as nearly allowing two men to do the same. However, she was ale to runaway before anything happened and took residence with Mister Redfox and his family. She also said she wished to remain there so long as Redfox allowed it." He stated, watching as the old man paled as he told his story before merely staring at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly open.

"She...She's been through all of that? Alone?" He asked, and Cobra merely nodded his head.

"The only reason she is letting it come out now is because Miss Hearfilia and Mister Dragneel stopped by her place this morning and got a rude welcome from the man. Luckily, however, Redfox was driving by and was able to shout out a warning before anything bad happened." He stated, remaining seated as Makarov seemed to slump slightly and looked down at his desk with a shake of his head.

"That poor child, going through so much at such a young age. Especially to have it all accumulate on her eighteenth birthday." Makarov muttered, causing him to blink and frown slightly. He hadn't been aware that today was the young woman's birthday, and wasn't so sure that her friends knew of it either.

"Erik. Can I rest assure that you and your old friends will handle this? Without any more stress or harm coming to Levy?" He asked, causing Cobra to blink and stand before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You can. I will be needing the next three days off." He stated, watching as Makarov gave a nod.

"I will inform Mira that she will be taking over your class for a bit, and will be letting her know about what is happening. However, she will keep it a secret." He stated, and Cobra gave a nod before turning and started to walk out of the office. Only to smirk slightly as he heard Makarov's next words.

"Make sure that bastard pays dearly for hurting one of my brats."

* * *

 **There it is, the eighth chapter! The story is really going to pick up in the next chapter (I hope) when I get it posted. Until then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9! Once again sorry for the slow update, but I'm trying the best I can. I'll have to post when I can since a lot has come up, but I will be continuing the story.**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 9

Levy sighed as she pulled her books out of her locker, and then closed the door before turning and starting down the hallway toward the front doors. All she wanted to do was go back to Gajeel's, convince him to take his room back, and then crash in the guest room. She didn't think that she could handle much more stress today.

"Levy! Come on, we're going out!" Lucy suddenly stated, grabbing her arm and dragging her through the doors and toward her car. Levy blinked for a moment before starting to dig her heels in.

"Lucy! I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere other than to bed. So please, just let me meet Gajeel at his car and then go to his place." She stated, giving a sigh as Lucy merely shook her head with a smile on her face and continued to drag her to the car.

"In!" She demanded, and Levy sighed as she gave in. She knew better than to argue with the blonde when she had her mind settled on something, and easily slid into the passenger seat. Only to straighten when she saw her friend waving over the sea of students before cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Gajeel! You, Juvia, and Wendy meet us at the skating rink!" Lucy shouted, and Levy looked through the crowd to see the man staring at them in confusion before focusing on her through the window. She gave a shrug, and then watched as he gave a sigh and raised a thumb up to show that he understood her.

Levy faced Lucy as she finally climbed into the car, and started the engine.

"Lucy, what are you planning?" She asked, blinking when her friend merely smiled and held a finger to her lips.

"Can't say! It's a secret!" She chirped, putting the car into reverse, then quickly into drive and roared through the crowds and onto the streets. Levy merely sighed as she sat back in the seat, staring at the houses passing by as they went farther into town where the ice skating rink was located. Not understanding why her best friend was suddenly taking her to a place that she hadn't been to in ages, and inviting Gajeel, his sister, and Wendy along as well.

She recalled how, when they were younger, their mothers would always bring them ice skating about twice a month. To the point where they were practically professionals at a young age, and even had a few scouts that visited the rink asking them to join their teams. They had always refused though, both saying that they didn't want to compete, but just have fun.

"Levy, are you sure you'll be alright staying with Gajeel?" Lucy suddenly asked, causing her to blink and stare at her blonde haired friend.

"Why do you ask?" She responded, watching as Lucy smiled and gave her a quick, small smile before turning her attention back to the road.

"Well, I'm just worried because of all the rumors that surround him. No one knows why he was expelled from Phantom High, nor do they know why Juvia left with him. Not to mention, all those piercings and just his attitude in general is something to be concerned about. He's so gruff and always seems to be scowling. I'm just worried that he might not be someone you need to hang around at the moment." She stated, and Levy blinked at her friend. Then frowned as an image of Gajeel popped into her mind.

Sure, she was curious as to what got him expelled from Phantom High, but it wasn't her place to ask him. That was his business, no one else's. As for his sister following him, well, that was something that family did wasn't it? To choose family over everything else. As for his gruffness. She knew that there was a side that not everyone saw in the man, a caring side that truly looked out for those around him. She'd seen it in the way he spoke to Wendy, teased Juvia, and even called her nicknames. Sure, she'd only known him for a day, but she already knew a good deal about his real personality. And she didn't like Lucy questioning him like that.

"Lucy, those are nothing but rumors. You shouldn't judge him because of those. I haven't, and have found out who he really is. Sure, I still have a lot of questions about them, but I know that they will be answered sooner or later. He isn't like the rumors, and I don't like that you think that." She stated, watching as Lucy blinked at her in shock.

"Levy, where...Where did that come from?" Lucy asked, easing the car through an intersection as Levy bit her bottom lip and lowered her gaze.

"I..I don't know really. I just, don't like the idea or hearing that people look down on him. In just a little time, he has done so much for me, and I don't want people belittling him just because he looks different." She stated, looking over at Lucy and continued to watch her as she seemed deep in thought about something.

"You know, you're right. Also, I really think he will be good for you." She suddenly muttered, causing Levy to blink and sit straighter.

"What do you mean about that?" She asked, blinking as Lucy just smiled and winked at her.

"I'll leave that for you to find out." She stated, pulling into the skating rink and parking in an available space.

"We're here. Time to have some fun!" She chirped, unbuckling and quickly sliding out of the car before dashing toward the front doors of the ice rink. Levy sighed as she decided to follow at a more steady pace, her thoughts going to what Lucy had just said and the response she had given. Everything that she had said was true, however she hadn't even knew that she felt like that about him until Lucy said that.

"Yo, Shrimp? You know the reason why your friends kidnapped you, and made me and my sisters tag along?" Gajeel sounded, causing her to look over her shoulder before giving a timid smile.

"I honestly don't know. Unless it is for you three to get used to the group, and to try and cheer me up." She stated, walking alongside him, Juvia and Wendy.

"But Juvia doesn't understand. Why the ice rink?" Juvia asked, and Levy gave her a small smile.

"This is the place where me and Lucy always came to with our mothers, it's where our friendship bloomed. Also, we meet nearly all of our friends here." She stated, approaching the door and watching as they slid open before stepping into the warm reception room.

"Ah! Miss Levy, it has been a while. The others are already in the back, go one." The receptionist stated, she gave a smile and lead the other three back toward the actual rink.

"Are we actually going to skate?" Wendy asked, sounding both nervous and excited about the prospect. Levy gave a smile and looked down at her.

"Most likely." She answered, and then stepped into the hallway that opened onto the ice. Only to blink as she saw that there was no one on the ice, and that they and her friends were the only ones there.

"Guys, what is this?" She asked, watching as Lucy stepped forward with a beaming smile, and the others smirked. Before all of them suddenly screamed:

"Happy Birthday Levy!"

She jumped at the sound, and felt the other three tense behind her before she stared at Lucy in stunned shock. Her blonde friend giggled, and then wrapped her in a hug.

"Even you forgot what today was, didn't you?" Lucy asked, causing her to blush and give a faint nod. She had forgotten her own birthday, but then again she hadn't really been eager for her eighteenth birthday. However, she couldn't help but smiling as she wrapped her arms around Lucy.

"Thank you Lucy." She whispered, and then looked at the others around her.

"Thank you, all of you." She whispered, clasping her hands together as they cheered and began the party.

* * *

Gajeel could only watch on in awe as he saw a complete and different side to Levy. The girl was something else when she was surrounded by her friends, and he saw nothing but true happiness radiate from her. Where she usually shied away, or flinch, she was embracing those around her. Completely at ease, and enjoying her time.

Her smile was practically blinding him, but he was glad that there was something that was turning her rough day around. He figured that she had done enough crying in the past few days, and this was more than a welcoming change for her. Still, he had wished that he had known that it was her birthday, because he was feeling a bit awkward at having been invited but not getting her anything present wise.

"Gajeel. I just wanted to apologize." The sudden statement from Lucy had him blinking and snapping himself out of his thoughts as he stared down at her. Completely confused as to what she could be apologizing about.

"On the ride over, I kinda question Levy as to why she chose to stay with you. Someone who doesn't know her, and someone she doesn't know, over her friends. I judged you based on rumors, and looks alone, but she told me differently. I wanted to apologize for questioning you like that." She stated, making him blink and give a huff before turning his attention back onto the ice where the rest were skating. Including his sister and cousin.

"I'm used to it Bunny-Girl." He stated, which wasn't a lie at all. Everyone always questioned him, because of his looks, his piercings, and his back ground. However, he refused to let those people get to him, because he knew whose opinions really mattered the most.

"Even still, I let my wounded pride and ego get the best of me, and insulted you because of it. I can see that you care for Levy, more so than you let on, and shouldn't have thought otherwise. I mean, here she was, my best friend, practically my sister, choosing someone else's help over mine. For a moment, all I could think about doing was ruining your image for her, but then realized, I wasn't doing anything better than what her step-father was doing. Thank you for being there for her, Gajeel. Also, I hope you stay by her side." Lucy stated, and he huffed as his eyes trained on the bluenette they were talking about. Watching as she glided effortlessly over the ice, and then glanced down at Lucy.

"So long as she wants me by her side, then I'll stay there. Even should we be separated, I'll find her anyway I can." He muttered, watching as the blonde smiled and gave a satisfied nod. Before leaving his side and calling out to Levy. He watched as they skated beside one another, talking and laughing, before giving a sigh.

He truly had it bad for the woman, that much he knew, but he hadn't been lying when he said that he would remain by her side for as long as she would allow. In which he was hoping would be a long time to come.

"I can't believe they all went through all of that trouble for me." Levy stated, and Gajeel smirked as they walked toward his car as she bid her friends farewell.

"Don't see why it's a surprise, since all your friends find all forms of reasons to party." He muttered, smiling to himself when she giggled, just glad and pleased to see her in such a happy mood.

"You have a point there." She stated, smiling up at him as he held open her door and watched as she slid in before moving to the drivers side. Sliding inside, he smirked as she looked at the presents in the back seat, some already at home since Juvia offered to take some home when Wendy started to become tired.

"Still, I don't think they should have gotten me so much." She stated, and he rolled his eyes at that. In truth, it wasn't much. Mostly books or winter clothing that her friends had heard, or seen, her looking at one time or another.

"Trust me, I'm with them saying that you're worth it." He muttered, somehow able to keep a blush at bay when she stared at him in shock, with her own blush on her cheeks. Giving a small smile, he started the car and pulled out of the lot, heading at a steady place toward home.

After a while of steady silence, he looked over and blinked as he saw that Levy was snoozing away in the passenger seat. Giving a smile, he faced forward again and sighed as he relaxed in his seat as he made the final turn to his apartment. Pulling to the curb, he turned off the car and stared over at Levy for a moment. She looked so peaceful, and even had a small smile on her face as she rested. Giving a smile, he carefully unbuckled her, open his door and slid out, before reaching for her and holding her close as he started toward the apartment. Only to stop and turn his head slightly as he heard sirens in the distance, and frowned slightly, wondering what it could be at this time of night. Only to shake the errant thought away when Levy shifted closer in his hold as the wind brushed over them, and quickly stepped inside.

* * *

 **There you have it, chapter 9! I hope you liked it and I promise that the next few chapters will hopefully pick up. Thank you for all the review and support.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for such the long wait on chapter 10! I'm participating in MidLu week and trying to do everything at once. Thanks for understanding and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 10

Levy hummed quietly to herself as she sat down at her desk and started to pull out her homework that Mira had assigned in Cobra's place, and wondered if today would be the day he came back or if she wouldn't see him until Monday. It wasn't that she didn't like Mira as a teacher, and she was an excellent one, it was the main reason she could substitute for any teacher within the school. However, the class was just too easy going with her instead of Professor Cobra. Still, Mira had said that it was something that he had to do before returning.

She had been curious at first as to what it could be, but pushed it in the back of her mind. Instead, she had focused on her time with Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy. A smile graced her lips as she stared down at her paper, recalling the past three days spent with the siblings. She had learned so much about them, not their stories per say, but enough to know that she would trust them with anything. Gajeel was something, charming, strong, caring, and a bit rough around the edges. Juvia was easily flustered, mothering, had great advice, and always had her head on straight. Wendy was cute, a tad clumsy, smart, and slightly timid, but never hesitated to give her all.

All three of them were growing on her, and she was proud to call all of them her friends. Not to mention, they made her feel right at home among them. She was still curious as to how they came to be living together, but wasn't about to pry into something that they weren't ready to share. Just like they didn't ask her outright everything that she had dealt with her stepfather.

A sudden silence over the class brought her out of her thoughts, and she glanced toward the door to see Cobra entering. She frowned, usually when he came to class he was the second to enter, right after her most the time. Why was he so late today, especially on the day that he was just returning. He remained quiet as he headed to his desk, his head remaining down, and everyone remained silent as he organized his desk. She blinked when she noticed how he straightened his shoulder, and slid a hand over her mouth when he turned around.

At first glance, he seemed fine, like nothing was amiss, and then she noticed what was wrong. A still healing wound was over his right eye, forcing it closed and would no doubt be leaving a scar, allowing him to never open the eye again. Something inside of her twisted, and she just knew that he got that scar because of her stepfather. Because of her telling him everything and allowing him to help her. He got hurt because of her!

She kept her gaze down the entire class period, never looking up as Cobra talked about their lessons and homework assignments. Her thoughts were only focused on the possible ways that he had gotten the wound over his eye. She was startled out of her thoughts when the bell rang, and quickly started to pack her belongings. She felt as if she was going to be sick, but started to slow down as people started to file out.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she shouldered her bag, and then walked up to Cobra's desk.

"Professor. That wound. My stepfather gave you that wound, didn't he?" She asked, watching as he blinked his one eye before giving a sigh and nodding.

"Yes, but before anything more goes through your head...Levy! Wait!" She didn't stop, she merely ran out of the classroom.

* * *

Gajeel sighed as he stepped out of his first class, his thoughts about homework for that night and wondering if Levy would help him with some of the history work. Then smirked as the thought of the bluenette brought up the past three days that he had spent getting to know her.

It turned out that there was more to her than just the timid side, something that he was thankful for after what she had endured. She had a quick wit to her, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind or hold her words when telling someone off. Mainly him, but still he had found a good laugh. Her comebacks were hilarious, and the pout that she had made each time he had laughed at her made her all the more cute.

Giving a small laugh, he turned the corner, but gave a small grunt when someone collided into him. Looking down, he blinked as he saw a mop of blue hair, and automatically wrapped an arm around Levy's back when she gave a small sob and clutched at the fabric of his shirt.

"Shrimp? What's going on?" He asked, only to look up when someone cleared their throat. His body tensed as he looked at Levy's homeroom teacher, quickly taking in the still healing cut over his left eye.

"What..." He started, but stopped when Cobra glared at him.

"Both of you, in my office." The professor muttered, spinning on his heels and stalking toward the room. Gajeel remained frozen for a moment, and then ushered Levy into moving ahead of him. Knowing that they were drawing gazes from other students, but he didn't give a shit about that at the moment. He wanted to know what the hell happened to Cobra, and why Levy seemed so upset. The only thing he had figured out was that there had to be some sort of connection to the two.

Once they were in the office, he watched as Cobra shut the door and quickly sat at his desk. The man gave a long, drawn out sigh before opening his one eye and gave them an apologetic stare.

"I didn't mean to upset either of you like this." He muttered, and Gajeel frowned before looking at Levy when she gave a whimper and shook her head.

"I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have let you get involved. I shouldn't have told anyone!" She got out through sobs, making him tense as he realized that she was about to go through a relapse and start to regret everything. He settled a hand on her shoulder, not missing how Cobra looked a bit lost as to how to handle the situation, but Gajeel knew exactly what she needed to hear at the moment.

"What happened?" He asked, watching as the man's one good eye widened and Levy tensed. Although, she made no sound as to show that she didn't want to hear the story. He gave a small nod to Cobra, to show that Levy needed to hear the story if they both wanted her to get past this.

Cobra could only stare at the two before him for a moment, the timid young woman who wasn't meeting anyone's gaze at the moment, and the young man who seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Giving a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair before giving a nod in return to the one that Gajeel had given him.

"Your stepfather put up a bit of...resistance, when we went to apprehend him..."

 _-Flash back 3 days-_

Cobra glanced around the house, straining his ears for any detection of movement from within. He already knew that the man was most likely in a drunk induced sleep, but he still couldn't be too careful since Levy had said there had been more than one man on the night that she ran away.

A faint shuffle from behind alerted him that Macbeth, better known as Midnight, had finally joined them. Glancing over his shoulder at the people behind him, he gave a nod and then knocked on the door. Although, he wasn't expecting anyone to answer.

"You think he'll answer?" Sawyer asked, causing him to shake his head.

"It would be so much easier if they did." Sorano muttered, causing a smirk to appear on his lips before a sigh brought his attention to the group.

"As to how anyone can abuse a child, there is no love in that." Richard muttered, and he shrugged as their leader remained silent. He could tell that Jellal was completely focused on this request by Makarov. In truth, so was he, but like Richard, he couldn't believe that someone could just harm a child like this man had. Especially someone as sweet, kind, and caring as Miss McGarden.

"Doesn't seem like he's going to make this easy." Jellal muttered, stepping forward and started to fool with the lock. Cobra hummed under his breath, watching as their leader easily picked the lock, still finding it amazing at how quickly the mechanism clicked.

"Be on guard." Jellal muttered, Cobra gave a nod with the others and slowly entered the house behind their leader. His eyes quickly adjusting to the dim lighting, and grimaced as the smell of alcohol assaulted his nose. Only to raise an eyebrow as he took in the messy state of the house before him. Did Levy really live through this!?

The furniture was turned over, beer bottles littered the floor, and the coffee table was in two pieces. A low whistle from Midnight made him look at the man, and frowned as his eyes roamed the room.

"This place is a mess and then some. Something tells me it happened after Levy left though." Midnight muttered, and Cobra relaxed some as Jellal began to slowly move about. His head turning one way and then another, and he knew that the man was trying to locate Levy's stepfather.

"How can you tell?" He asked, straining his own senses on the stillness of the house in an attempt to locate the man as well.

"It's obvious this was done in a rage, not to mention it happened recently. I'd say early this morning at most." Midnight stated, his gaze settling on the turned over chair as Jellal slowly approached it. Cobra merely hummed, his eyes narrowing in on the doorway to the kitchen, where he could just faintly see the silhouette of a person.

"Kitchen." He faintly whispered, however it was enough for the others and they all easily started for the second doorway. He stepped beside Jellal, and gritted his teeth as he saw the man that Levy had described as her stepfather. He fit the image perfectly. Slightly overweight, thinning hair, glassy eyes due to massive consumption of alcohol, and a large bulk.

"Who da hell are ya? What ya doin' in my home?" The man slurred, and Cobra sighed as he looked to his leader. The man was in a pitiful state to say the least, but he wanted nothing more than to beat the living shit out of him for messing with one of his students like he had.

"We are members of Crime Sorcerie. We're here to take you in for a court hearing, and arrest for child abuse. Child neglect. And attempted rape. If you resist then we will use forceful measures." Jellal stated, and Cobra huffed as he watched the man stagger to his feet. Sneering at them with a boarder line, crazed expression.

"So, that lil' bitch ratted on me. Well, where the hell she at? I'll teach her a lesson." He growled, and Cobra pinned him with a glare.

"You will not harm another hair on her head. If you so much as say you will, or even say her name, including name calling, then I will deal with you myself." He growled, watching as the man blinked and stared at him for a moment. Blinking every now and then before giving a grin that had disgust rolling in his stomach.

"Ye've slept with her! Tell me, is she any good?" The man laughed out, and Cobra was moving before anyone could stop him. His fist slammed into the man's jaw, and he felt satisfied when he both felt and heard something crack.

"Don't ever say something like that about her again. She is nothing like you make her to be." He snarled, grabbing the man by the front of his shirt and began to drag him toward the others. Only to still when the man let out a strange laugh, even with his broken jaw that sent a shiver through him.

"She should be thanking me! I watched ove' her ass for years. Thought it time for some payment. I ain't goin' in for what I deserve ta have." The man laughed, the others shouted out a warning, but it was too late. Levy's stepfather brought up a bottle that they had missed, and slammed it against his face. He could only hiss as the bottle broke against his temple, and keep his right eye closed as the broken glass scraped down his face, no doubt leaving a deep wound.

He felt Sawyer grabbing him from behind, and released the man as he attempted another swing. He could only watch with little satisfaction as Richard jumped at him, knocking the bottle away and then wrestling him to the ground.

"Midnight, call an ambulance. Now! Cobra, don't you dare move from that spot. The rest, help me and Richard get this guy out of here." Jellal barked out, helping to restrain the man from getting away. Cobra gave a sigh as the stinging from the wound, and alcohol that had gotten in it, began to grow. He knew that it was going to be bad, and he knew that Levy would know how and where he got it. However, he was just glad that her stepfather hadn't gotten away and would be getting what he deserved soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you have it! Sorry about the wait...I've been caught in some writers block, and hope that I have overcame it. Hope you enjoy, and thank all of you for your support.**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 11

Levy stared at Cobra in shock as he leaned back in his chair after telling them what had happened. Her stepfather had struck him with a beer bottle, he had lost his eye because he had been trying to help her. This was all of her fault! Before she could even hold a sound back, a whimper escaped her and she squeezed her eyes shut as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Professor Cobra, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let you get involved. I should have just ran away and never looked back. I should have just dealt with it until..."

"Levy! Enough!" Cobra snapped alongside Gajeel. She jumped and stared at both of them, Cobra was frowning at her, but Gajeel was merely looking at her, worry flashing through his eyes. It was Cobra that broke the silence that had fell in his office.

"Redfox. Take Levy home and help her calm down, this is just too much for her to deal with today along with her school work." Cobra stated, and she stared at him in shock before leaning toward him.

"I can't miss classes!" She stated, and blinked when he stared at her.

"I'm not giving you a decision on this one Levy. I want you to go home and rest. This is a lot to suddenly take on, and you need to be as stress free as much as possible for next weeks break. Your first court day is Tuesday, the start of break. You have to have your head on straight for that." He stated, and she felt her eyes widen. Next Tuesday, she would have to see her stepfather again. She would have to be in the same room as him.

"Levy, breath! I'll be with you every step of the way." Gajeel suddenly sounded, his large hand resting on her shoulder. She gasped, blinking her eyes fast as she realized she must have stopped breathing in shock as black dots flashed in her vision, and her chest seemed to clench as air finally entered her lungs. Her body trembled as a sob forced itself through her lips, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she forced herself to breath.

"Levy. None of this is your fault. Please, see it that way. You are not alone in this, if you need to speak to anyone, my door is always open. Not to mention, all of your friends will listen, including Gajeel." Cobra whispered, and she forced herself to nod since she didn't trust her voice just yet. She sniffed when Cobra gave a sigh, and blinked her eyes open when she felt something dab against her cheek and stared into worried filled red eyes. Remaining still, she allowed Gajeel to wipe her tears away with a tissue that Cobra had given him, and then gave a small watery smile when he cupped her cheek.

"Come on Shrimp, lets go home." He whispered, and she gave a nod, allowing him to grab her bag. She gave Cobra one more look and then lowered her gaze. She opened her mouth to apologize, but was stopped when he suddenly reached over the table and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't your fault Levy. You were not the one who did this to me. Nor do you have any fault in this, whatsoever. Listen to me, alright? The fault lies with your stepfather, he was the one who abused you just because he doesn't want others to be happy. He doesn't want to see other people caring for one another. He is the one who wants people to pity him, to only follow him, to try and dominate power over others. You just happened to be caught up in that. It is not your fault." Cobra whispered, and she stared at him for a moment, absorbing his words. Once she had them memorized, she gave him a grateful smile and nodded.

"I think I'm finally beginning to understand." She whispered, giving him a bow before turning to Gajeel, who had been waiting patiently. Stepping up beside him, she gave him a nod and then started to follow him out of Cobra's office, and toward the student parking lot.

* * *

Gajeel held the door open for Levy, watching closely as she entered the apartment and gave a sigh. He knew that even though Cobra told her not to blame herself, she still was. It just wasn't something that one could be told and just accept it. Sure, she was thinking on it, but she wasn't convinced. Not yet.

"Want anything to eat Shrimp?" He asked, kicking off his boots as she slipped her shoes off. He watched as she thought about it for a moment, and then frowned when she shook her head.

"I just want to lay down for a bit." She whispered, giving him a small smile before turning and heading upstairs. Giving a mental sigh, he straightened and stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"I'll be down in the basement, working on a project." He called, watching as she gave a wave and then headed down a side hall until he came to a door. Opening it up, he stepped down into the dim lighting of the basement that he had added on, better known as his work area. It was cluttered with metal, equipment, a large sturdy desk, and an old beat down couch that he usually crashed on whenever he got to into his projects.

Making his way over to his desk, he pulled his recent project near him, and sighed as he stared down at it. It was the school project that he needed for Bickslow's class, but he couldn't think of a damn thing that he could create that would also have a story behind it and dealt with the upcoming holiday. So far, the only thing he had been able to create was an intricately carved a sigh, he clasped his hands in front of him and stared at the hollowed out, and carved metal. Trying to think of something that he could do, but nothing was coming to mind. Even when he tried to think of something during past holidays that could help, nothing was good enough. He didn't have a story from his past that meant enough for him to create something about it.

In all honestly, whenever he thought about the past, all he could think about was gaining guardianship and custody over Juvia and Wendy. Those were his happiest moments, because they were his family and he knew that he could finally protect them from their family. While they were always around one another for the holidays, they never really celebrated much, they were content with just knowing that one another was there.

Releasing another sigh, he rubbed his hands over his face and glared at the cone. Only to blink when the creak of the steps sounded behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Levy slowly descended the steps, looking unsure if she was even allowed down there or not. Turning his chair, he faced her fully.

"Everything alright Shrimp?" He asked, watching as she fidgeted on the last step before finally stepping onto the concrete and looking around the room as she stepped closer to him.

"I...I decided I didn't want to be alone." She whispered, her eyes falling on the shelves along the farthest side of the wall, where all of his previous finished works were done.

"That's understandable." He muttered, watching as she seemed to give in to her curiosity and moved closer to study his past projects.

"Did you make all of these?" She whispered, her hand lifting and tracing his most recent project of the panther.

"Yup. That one was the most recent. Just got it back from Bickslow with my grade." He muttered, smirking when she looked over her shoulder in shock.

"But, I thought that Professor Bickslow worked with wood?"

"I got him to make an exception for me. Told him I could make better 'babies' with metal than wood." He replied, and watched as she smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"I could see it." She whispered, and then turned back to his figurines. Tracing over each one, but always seemed to go back to the panther one. After a while, she removed her hand and then turned to face him, her eyes landing on his desk.

"You're creating something new?" She asked, and he huffed as he turned his own gaze to the cone. Only with a lot less enthusiasm.

"Trying to. He wants us to make something to do with the upcoming holiday, but also with a story behind it." He muttered, glancing over when he sensed her step beside him and get a closer look at the cone.

"It looks almost like the bottom part of a tree topper. Only, metal and more intricate in design." She muttered, her finger reaching out and tracing one of the patterns. He gave a hum as the idea popped into his head. He could make it into a tree topper, but he didn't know what else he could add to it. An angel was just to cliche for him, not to mention he didn't really have any story for that.

"The design reminds me of falling snow." Levy suddenly whispered, and he openly stared at her, blinking as he took in a far away look in her eyes. And felt his chest tighten when a small , true smile flickered on her lips.

"Me and my mother would always watch the first snow fall of the year when she was around. We would always sit in front of the main window at the house, a small heater not far from us, sipping on hot chocolate. She would always tell me little stories that she would make up on the spot. My favorite story was the tiny little frost people that lived on each snowflake, it was their job to craft each snowflake. So no two were the same, and so each person on earth could have their own personal snowflake." She stated, moving back and then giving a small, sad sounding laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get all sentimental there." She whispered, and Gajeel could only stare at her for a moment. Then, as if his body was moving on its own accord, he reached out and pulled her into his chest.

"Don't apologize for something like that. It is something far to beautiful to feel remorse for. Now, I think it is time for you to find your own snowflake." He muttered, reaching past the metal on his work desk and grabbed some paper on the back. Pulling some forward, he released her long enough to make sure the paper was even on all corners, and then handed it too her.

"You know how to make a snowflake?" He asked, watching as she blinked at him in confusion before giving a small nod. Then took the paper, and later the scissors he handed her, and the turned to his work desk. He now had two projects he needed to get done. One for school, and the other as a present.

It wasn't long until he was lost in his project as he began to sculpt a second piece for the cone, and he didn't stop until he was finished. Giving a smile at the finished object, he turned to Levy, wanting to ensure something with her, but paused as he saw that she was curled up on the couch. Fast asleep, at that. Turning his head again, he raised an eyebrow as he saw that it was nearly four and knew that Juvia and Wendy would be getting home soon.

Giving an amused huff, he stood and approached the couch. Pausing long enough to collect the paper snowflake that she had made, and placed it on his desk. Then, carefully lifted her off the couch, and slowly started up the steps. Once in the hallway, he turned and made his way down the hall, up the stairs and into her room, where he carefully laid her down and covered her up.

Once he was certain that she was comfortable, he eased out of the room and back downstairs. Once he was down the steps and in the kitchen, he figured that Levy would wake up hungry, and knew that his sisters would be hungry as well. Giving a grunt, he began to open the cabinets to figure out something to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12, up and done. Soon, things are about to really begin!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 12

"Alright. Since today is the last day before break, I'm pop quizzing you. If you don't meet my expectations on this quiz, then there will be another when you all return." Cobra stated, holding up a stack of papers in the air with a smirk as his students groaned.

He quickly passed the papers out, telling them to begin and watched as some stared at the paper with blank faces, others in pain, and only a few seeming to go through it with ease. His gaze found Levy, who looked like she was already halfway through the quiz, but blinked when he realized that it looked like she wasn't really focusing on the paper.

Pushing the thought to the side, he sat down at his desk and began to grade other assignments, from this class and others. It wasn't long until the first quiz was placed on his desk, and he wasn't surprised to see that it was Levy's. Pushing the other assignments to the side, he picked the paper up and began to grade it. Not surprising, she answered all of the answers correctly, and even went into detail as to how she got the answers. Not long after, the other students started handing in theirs, and he graded them as well.

"Well. It wasn't too terrible I suppose, better than I expected. Still, you better study over the break because I just might still give a quiz when you get back." He stated, smiling at the groans that they gave. Although, deep down he knew that none of them would study, save for the students that actually wanted to learn, and had half a mind to just skip the quiz in favor of moving into a harder chapter.

"Professor Cobra. Can I talk to you after class?" Levy asked as he handed her quiz back. He blinked, before giving a nod and moving to the next student. He had an idea what she wanted to talk about. He figured that she was nervous about tomorrow, it would be the first time she met with her step father in a week and a half. No doubt the man would say or do something to upset her, not to mention she was going to have to relive everything that the man had done to her to the judge, just to ensure that he was put away and she was free of him.

"You're dismissed for today. Have a good break and don't forget to study!" He shouted, as the students quickly gathered their things and left. He gave a shake of his head, and then sat at his desk as Levy settled her bag on her shoulder and then approached him.

"What...What should I expect for tomorrow?" She asked, and he sighed as he looked at her. He noticed that she kept her gaze down, no doubt still bothered about what that man did to his eye.

"Well. Tomorrow the judge will most likely be asking you questions, and your stepfather will be there. No doubt he will try to get to you, but you have to ignore him." He stated, watching as she shifted and then raised her eyes.

"Is it possible to have other people with me?" She asked, and he gave a nod.

"Me and the ones who caught your stepfather will automatically be there. Then, you can bring whoever you want as backup." He stated, watching as some relief washed over her.

"Thank you Professor Cobra." She whispered, giving a bow and quickly started to leave.

"Levy, no worries about tomorrow. I'm sure that everything will work out fine." Cobra stated, and she gave a smile over her shoulder before giving a nod and exiting the room. Cobra gave a sigh and stared down at the desk before him, not liking how an unsettling feeling came over him, but shook it off and stood. School was letting out early today, but he still had two more classes of brats to teach.

Levy sighed as she grabbed her books from her locker and shut the metal door. This was it, the end of the school day. Meaning she had less than twelve hours until she was face to face again with her stepfather, that she would have to relive everything that had happened to her ever since her mother's death. While she knew that she had to do it, she wasn't sure that she could.

She had never told anyone what had happened since her mother's death, even the versions that Gajeel, Lucy, and Professor Cobra knew were only the very tip of the iceberg. There was so much more, and she wasn't sure that she could tell everything.

"Miss Levy! Juvia will be taking you home today." Juvia announced suddenly, appearing in front of her out of the blue. She blinked for a moment, trying to figure out where she had appeared from, and then gave a small smile.

"Alright. Let me guess, Gajeel is going to be picking up Wendy today?" She asked, walking alongside the woman as they headed for the student parking lot.

"Yes. Wendy's teachers are having a student-parent-teacher conference. Since Wendy doesn't have parents, Gajeel steps into the role. Just as he did for Juvia." She stated, pressing the unlock button on her keys as they approached her simple chevy cobalt. Levy gave a hum of understanding as she slid into the passenger seat, buckling up and watching as Juvia slid into the seat beside her.

"Gajeel has done much for Juvia and Wendy. We both respect him greatly!" She continued on, and Levy found herself smiling. She always enjoyed listening to the two other bluenette's talking about their 'older brother', and could understand where they were coming from on a certain level.

"In fact, it was Gajeel alone that pulled both Juvia and Wendy from our abusive homes." She whispered, and Levy tensed as she stared at the woman out of the corner of her eyes. While she had been staying with them for a while, she still didn't know any of their stories, and wondered if maybe, Juvia was about to tell hers?

"Juvia?" She asked as silence fell over them, and watched as the slightly older woman blinked and then smiled slightly.

"Juvia hasn't told anyone this, but thinks that it will help. It will help both Juvia and Levy. When Juvia was sixteen, I found my first love. He was everything to Juvia, and it thrilled me when he asked Juvia's mother if he could move in with us, and was thrilled even more when she said yes. At first, Juvia thought it was a little awkward when both my love and mother were around one another, since both would tease Juvia over small things, I laughed along with them, but it still hurt. Everything started to go downhill from there, simple teasing became verbal abuse. Verbal abuse turned into physical threats. Physical threats turned into abuse. The abuse then turned sexual..." Juvia froze at that part, a shiver racking her body and Levy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Juvia, you don't have to push yourself." She whispered, her own voice coming out forced as she tried to keep her own emotions in check. Then blinked when Juvia shook her head and inhaled deeply.

"Juvia...Juvia tolerated all of those things, because Juvia still loved both her lover and her mother. However, what hurt me the most, was when I found out that my lover, was also a lover to my mother. That was when Juvia hit rock bottom. My ex-lover said that he had only used Juvia, to get to my mother, that I was nothing to him. It had all been for my mother. After that, Juvia became a slave to them. Rather doing all the chores around the house, and keeping a job so we didn't lose the house. To being a slave in the bedroom for them." She stated, turning the last corner and pulling close to the curve.

"Juvia always remained quiet, forcing herself to appear joyful around the others. Yet, Gajeel saw through all of it. He started to talk to Juvia, making me open up to him. I could tell that he understood, and felt a connection that maybe he could help Juvia. Yet, I never took that step in asking him. We were cousins, yes, but we weren't close. None of our families were, we only knew one another through school. However, Gajeel continued to talk to Juvia, and when that one night came...Juvia had just returned from school, the house was dark. I walked through the door, and was attacked by them. They were both drunk, and only wished to use my body for their pleasure, Juvia fought as hard as she could in fear, and was able to get away. I ran, not knowing where I was going. Somehow, I ended up here. I recalled in passing it seemed the address that Gajeel have given me. At first, I was hesitant, but I knew I couldn't stay outside long in fear of someone seeing me. So I knocked, Gajeel opened the door, and upon seeing Juvia, didn't hesitate in helping me. My mother tried to fight him for custody, but Gajeel was too determined and gained it all. I've stuck by him ever since." She stated, and Levy pressed a hand over her mouth before leaning over the console and wrapped her arms around Juvia's shoulders.

"Juvia...Juvia, something like that should have never happened to you. You are too good of a person..." She choked out, nuzzling her face in Juvia's shoulder as she returned the hug.

"The same is said for Levy. Do not let your worries about tomorrow stop you from being happy. Yes, you're going to have to face that man. But, Gajeel will be right alongside you." She stated, pulling back with a smile that assured Levy that everything would be alright.

"Will you come as well?" She asked, watching as the woman blinked at her in surprise and then gave a soft smile.

"Of course Juvia will come. If it is to help Levy, then yes." She stated, wrapping her in a hug once more before they both decided to go inside.

* * *

"Oi, we're home!" Gajeel called out as he kicked off his boots before reaching down and helped Wendy with her coat.

"Gajeel. Wendy. Welcome back. How was the teacher parent conference?" Juvia asked as she approached them from the kitchen. Gajeel gave a wide grin before ruffling Wendy's hair.

"Squirt here didn't tell us that she is in the top percentage in her class. Number one to be exact." He stated, smiling down at Wendy as she blushed and hid her face as Juvia squealed.

"Wendy! This is amazing news!" Juvia shouted, and Gajeel looked up as Levy stepped into view with a smile and a curious look.

"What's all the commotion about?" She asked, and he pointed to Wendy.

"Wendy is number one in her class. Straight A's in all subjects." He stated, even he could detect the proud tone in his voice, but he didn't care. He had the right to brag about his little cousin being so smart.

"Wow, that is amazing Wendy. Congratulations!" Levy exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"P..Please, it...it isn't that much of a big deal." Wendy whispered, her face red with embarrassment from all of their praise.

"Not a big deal? Hell, this calls for a celebration." Gajeel stated, ruffling her hair again before Levy clapped and he blinked as he saw her eyes seemed to light up.

"I know, I'll cook tonight. Wendy, what is you favorite meal, I'll fix it for you as well as some dessert." Levy stated, and he smirked as the girl blushed harder but poked her fingers together.

"Well...My favorite meal is Alfredo, and my favorite dessert is chocolate cake with sprinkles." She muttered, and he watched as Levy gave a nod.

"Then leave it to me. I'll make some of the best Alfredo yet, along with the biggest, creamiest, chocolate cake ever." She stated, marching into the kitchen.

"Juvia will help. I can't just sit by and let someone else congratulate my little sister. Gajeel, play with Wendy until we call. She deserves all of this!" Juvia pointed out, causing him to blink as he studied the two women. He couldn't put his finger on it, but they seemed much closer than before. Shrugging it aside, he smiled down at Wendy and clasped a hand on her shoulder.

"So Runt, what do you want to play?"

Gajeel carefully turned the dial, praying with everything that he had that the stupid hand didn't come up. Of all the games they had, of course Wendy would want to play the one that caused the biggest mess, and humiliated the loser the worse. To him, there was nothing worse than getting a face full of pie cream, not to mention the damn hand on the game occasionally decided to slap the person if their wasn't enough filling.

At the last click, he gave a curse as the hand suddenly flung up and slapped him fully in the face. The sweet filling entering his mouth, sticking to his piercings, and landing in his hair. However, he couldn't help but to smirk when Wendy's laugh filled the room.

"You lose this round Big Brother!" She chirped, giving a smile that had him chuckling because of how ridiculous she looked with pie filling in her hair, on her face, and some on her clothes. Out of the seven rounds they played, she'd lost five, and him two times.

"Yeah, yeah. Another round?" He asked, but before she could respond Levy and Juvia stepped into the room. They stared at one another for a moment, before laughing outright at them and shaking their heads.

"Go clean up, by the time that you two are done everything should be set." Levy laughed out, stepping closer to him and swiping some whipped cream off his cheek and then licked her finger clean. He blinked at the action, but covered up his blush by giving a smirk and standing.

"Sure, sure. Come on Runt." He stated, leading the way to the bathroom, and only once he was out of sight did he allow a blush to form.

"Big Brother, are you alright? Your face turned awfully red all of a sudden." Wendy stated, causing him to choke slightly but give a nod.

"I'm fine Pipsqueak. Let's just get clean and then go eat that celebratory meal for you. Maybe later we can convince those two to play a few rounds with us." He stated, smiling when she cheered. However, he could only think of Levy being covered in the pie filling and him doing what she just done.

"Oh wow, look at all the food!" Wendy exclaimed, and even Gajeel blinked at what the two bluenette's had prepared.

"This all looks amazing, but you do realize even with my appetite we're gonna have leftovers." He stated, watching as Levy and Juvia merely smiled and shrugged before helping place food on Wendy's plate.

"Thank you so much for this." He blinked as Wendy gave a bright smile, and crossed his arms as he stared at her as she dug into her food. He couldn't recall the last time she had smiled so brightly. Sure, she smiled and acted joyful, but never to this extent. His gaze then turned to Levy, who was mothering her from the sideline as she talked about how amazing it was that Wendy had gotten top of her class at such a young age.

He knew that the changed within Juvia and Wendy were because of her. They were seeing someone else live what they had, and taking it in stride while offering her support. They connected to her, like they connected to one another. Not to mention, tomorrow wasn't just going to be a test for Levy, but Juvia and Wendy as well. He already knew that Juvia was going, and Wendy had said she was going on the ride home. It had been a long time since either of them had been in a courtroom, and this was going to be for the reason they had been in one to begin with.

Giving a sigh, he smiled as he settled into his seat and grabbed some food. He knew that there was no reason to worry like this, it would only backfire if he tried to plot out the 'what ifs' of tomorrow. Although, while he couldn't predict what would happen, he was going to be there to help Levy with whatever she needed. That, he knew was a guarantee.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 12. I apologize for the late updates, but I thank you for understanding and for sticking with me. The next chapter will be the court day, and you'll finally see Levy's full story! Can't wait to hear from you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**And here is chapter 13! Late night, and my imagination was going strong! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 13

Levy swallowed thickly as she walked alongside Gajeel toward the courthouse steps. With each step she felt as if she was heading toward the gallows instead of a room that was suppose to guarantee her freedom. The courthouse was tall, intimidating with the shadow that it was casting over the parking lot, and she wanted nothing more than to turn around and get right back in the car. She didn't want to be here, he was in there! She didn't want to see him!

"Levy! Oi, Levy! Breath dammnit!" Gajeel growled, and she blinked when she felt large, gentle hands cup both sides of her cheeks and met worried filled ruby eyes. She gave a shaky sigh, and shook her head as she stepped closer to him.

"I'm not sure I can do this." She whispered, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and soaked in the warmth that his body was emitting.

"You can, Levy. You don't have to tell everything today. Remember what Cobra said, if need be there will be more than one court date. However, they will settle this all before we go back to school. I'll be there with you every step of the way. You have nothing to fear, he wont touch you." Gajeel whispered, and she inhaled before giving a small nod. She had Gajeel here, along with Lucy, Natsu, Juvia and Wendy. She would be fine. She could do this.

"Alright, I'll do what I can." She whispered, keeping under his arm as they continued to walk toward the courthouse. Swallowing, she stepped into the bare foyer and shrunk slightly as a large man in a tux stepped forward.

"Miss Levy, I presume." The man stated, adjusting his dark sunglasses before staring down at her. Swallowing she gave a nod and watched as he smiled slightly before bowing.

"I am Capricorn. Nice to meet you. If you would please, follow me, I will give you a brief overview as to what will be expected. I will also be posing as a 'bodyguard' of sorts for as long as you are within the courthouse." He stated, causing her to blink and then look up at Gajeel.

"Can...Can he come as well?" She asked, hating how her voice trembled but didn't care so long as Gajeel was there. She didn't think she would speak much if he told her that Gajeel couldn't stay by her side.

She watched as the older man looked at Gajeel, who crossed his arms and was glaring at the man. As if daring him to say that he couldn't follow Levy.

"I see nothing wrong with him tagging along. However, once we are within the actual court room, he must sit in one of the pews." Capricorn stated, and she gave a nod alongside Gajeel before following the man.

"The judge that will be making the final decision will be Judge King, since he insisted that he take this case. It will just be between you and your stepfather, no lawyers or jury. He will ask you, your story and then your stepfather's. In the end, he will view over the two stories and sentence your stepfather or demand for a restraining order." Capricorn stated, and she glanced over her shoulder when Gajeel gave a snarl.

"A restraining order is nothing but a piece of paper. That will not stop him from coming after her." Gajeel growled out, and she looked at him in confusion before looking toward Capricorn again when he gave a sigh.

"We are very aware of that. That is why we are hoping to gain enough evidence from Miss Levy to place him behind bars. We already can get him for abuse to a minor, as well as neglect since we've already searched records that showed that Miss Levy was paying all the bills." He stated, looking over his shoulder but she didn't meet his gaze. Instead she studied her feet, and hunched her shoulders. She wasn't about to tell them about the money that was left to her from her mother and father's death.

"All it comes down to is how much Miss Levy decides to tell the judge about what happened." He stated, stopping in front of some oak doors and turning to them. Levy met his gaze, swallowed and let out a soft breath.

"I'll tell everything." She whispered, looking up at Gajeel with a small smile when he placed a hand on her shoulder, and then followed her into the court room.

"Alright, we'll start off with Mister Jose. What do you have to say about all of this?" The judge declared, his voice booming around the room, and Levy couldn't help but to wince. Thankful that those eyes weren't directed at her first. She glanced over to her stepfather, trembling at the calm look he had on his face, and then tensed when he looked at her with a smirk before meeting the judge's gaze.

"Let's see. I meet Sylvia McGarden two years after her husband passed away. We seemed to click off right from the start, but in all honesty, I only cared about the money that they had. True, it wasn't much by itself, but combined with the insurance they all had on one another I would have been well off. So, not long after we married I tampered with her car's breaks, and boom her money was mine. Or so I thought. Turns out, the money was left to her precious little 'Blue Jay' of a daughter." He snarled, and everyone stared at him in stunned silence. Gajeel with disgust, everyone else in shock, and Levy in pure terror.

"Y..You...You were the..the reason mother wrecked?" She whimpered, covering her mouth with her hand when the man laughed and nodded.

"Yup, and I loved the freedom of being single again. However, I promised in the will that she wrote I would 'watch over you' until your eighteenth birthday. Then, I would gain some sort of pension in money. Although, I wanted it all. So, the moment you turned eighteen, I called over some friends to have some fun with you. After that, we were going to make it look like an accident with the stairs. However, you bitch, you ruined all of that by running away and slutting around with the metal freak behind you!" Jose yelled out, and Levy stared at him. Not sure as to what to say, or even think.

The reason that she had been so alone, the reason that she had to live with Jose for so long, was all because of him! He had been the reason her mother was dead. He was the reason that she would never feel her warm embrace, or have another snow watching. Pain and fear embraced her for a moment, and she covered her mouth with both hands as her body trembled.

He had done all of this, because of the money that they had gained. All because they had invested for years, just to ensure that their future wasn't grand, but comfortable.

"I was just fortunate enough that I got as far as I did. If they had bothered to test what got their husband and father so sick, I would have been in a court room long ago. How simple it is to slip something into someone's drink at a bar when they are not looking." Jose continued, and Levy's mind went blank as she stared at the man sitting at the separate table to her left. Why was he admitting everything so easily? Why was he putting the noose around his neck by himself?

"Y...You killed both of this child's parents?" The judge asked, seeming at a lost just like the rest of them. Jose laughed, his grin looking crazed as he stood to his feet.

"Damn right I did. They were living an easy life I wanted. No, they weren't rich, far from it. But, they cherished one another like valuable treasures, and it sickened me to see it! I thought it would be simple, be rid of all of them, and keep their stable income for myself. But, she ruined that plan." He yelled, turning to Levy sharply, where she sat with her head hanging down.

"All because of you, I will now be going to prison! I'll be nothing but a laughing stock! I'll lose everything I worked for!" He roared, jumping toward her. She heard Gajeel shout out a warning, but she paid no mind. Her body began to act on its own, her hand reached into her bag. Gripped tightly around a school book, and her head snapped up. Pinning a glare that would have made the Devil cower on her stepfather, and yanked the large, hard covered book from her bag.

"You Bastard!" She screamed, quickly shifting the book in both hands and swinging it with all the strength she could muster. Watching through angry tears as the book smashed into the side of his face, and sent him reeling back onto the floor.

"You bastard. You..You killed my family...Made my own home, which I used to love, feel like a prison to me...Made me lose all that I love...Just so you could gain a bit of money..You're a sick and twisted person. All those times you beat me, rather with your hand or a beer bottle...Leered at my body as if I was some sort of steak...The only safe place I had in that house was my room. Now, you've tainted that house for me. All the memories I had with my mother and father are gone, replaced with fear because of you...You took so much from me, made me fear so much...But this, actually admitting to killing not only my mother, but my father as well...It's too much. Go to hell, rot there, die...Just die!" She screamed, gripping the book to her chest as tears consumed her. Her mind was a wreck, she couldn't think straight, her body was trembling and she gave a whimper when her legs gave out on her.

* * *

However, instead of meeting hard carpet, two strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her easily into a strong chest.

"I'm getting her away from this bastard. If you tell me this isn't enough to put him away, then to hell with all of you." Gajeel growled, and she clutched at his shirt. Burying her face in his chest as he walked passed everyone, only to hear footsteps following behind them some time later. However, she ignored them and clung to Gajeel, allowing him to stable her raging emotions, but that didn't even seem to be working. Her thoughts battered around her head. Why had he done such a thing? How could anyone do such things? Was money really that important to him? That didn't have much, just enough to live in simple comfort!

"Levy. Breath." Gajeel whispered against her ear, and she shivered before shifting her body and wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Why? Why?" She whimpered, her body trembling again as she began to sob in earnest. Her heart shattering as she finally began to take in everything that the man had said. She heard Gajeel sigh, and rub a large soothing hand up and down her spine.

"I can't tell why exactly, but I can assure you, you wont ever have to see that bastard again." He stated, unlocking his car and easing her into the back seat. He straightened and blinked as he realized that they had left her bag in there, but she still clutched at the book she had slammed into Jose. He smirked slightly as he saw her large science book, and gave a shake of his head before turning to the others.

"Stay with her. I'm going back in to get her things." He stated, moving passed them and back toward the court house. Using long strides, he quickly entered back into the court room, and sneered as he saw that Jose was still there, along with Cobra and his gang.

"Mister Redfox, we we're telling Judge King about our side. Since Miss McGarden told hers. You shouldn't need to worry about him." Cobra stated, and Gajeel gave a grunt as he moved by the teacher and grabbed Levy's bag from the table. Only to stop when Jose began to laugh, and glared over at the man.

"You must be experiencing something I never got from her. Tell me, is she good in bed?" The man laughed, and Gajeel gave a growl before jumping the man and slamming a fist into his jaw. Watching as he gave a cry of pain, and smirked as a couple teeth flew from his mouth.

"She isn't like that. And you know what, she wont have to worry about you ever again." He growled, shrugging Cobra away as he attempted to push Gajeel back.

"The reason being. I'm bringing my Adoptive father in on this case." He growled, watching as those present gave him a confused look.

"Why would I be afraid of some delinquents father?" Jose growled, holding his cheek and Gajeel couldn't help but to smile.

"Ever heard of Metallica Redfox?" He asked, watching as even Cobra stumbled back slightly as Jose paled and began to tremble.

"No way. No way you're the brat that he took in!" Jose screamed, terror lacing his voice, but Gajeel merely smirked and stared down at him.

"Damn straight I am. Guess I wont be seeing you ever again. By, hope you enjoy Hell." He sung lightly, giving a wave over his shoulder as he exited the court room once more. Pulling his phone out as he left. Waiting for a moment, until the third ring when the phone on the other end was answered.

"No questions, old man. I need help with something like last time." He stated, before ending the call and continuing on out of the court house.

* * *

 **There is chapter 13! Hope you enjoyed and hope you continue reading! Can't wait to hear from you all! Next chapter I'm gonna incorporate Gajeel's story and Wendy's possibly! Until next chapter! Also, I know that courts take really long times, however I have a plan for that since I don't want to drag the story on and on...but you have to wait to see what it is!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have been on a roll lately with this story! Here is the next chapter, hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 14

Levy shifted on her bed, tucking her head into her pillow and curled her body up. Her mind still wouldn't stop thinking about what happened in the court room, about how the deaths of her father and mother truly happened. All because of Jose...

She gave a whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, her arms wrapping around her and clenching at her shoulders as her body began to tremble. At this point, she wasn't sure if it was anger, sadness, or exhaustion that had her shaking. All she knew, was that she wished she didn't have to meet with that bastard ever again.

A soft knock on her door caused her to flinch before she pulled her head from her pillow and looked over her shoulder as it slowly opened and Gajeel stepped in.

"You need to eat something, Shrimp." He whispered, and she took note of the tray of food that he was balancing in one hand as he headed toward the bed. She merely gave a sigh and laid back down. Pulling the comforter over her body and curling into it.

"Not hungry." She muttered, waiting in silence as Gajeel just seemed to stand there. She tensed when her bed dipped and quickly looked over her shoulder in time to see Gajeel stretch out beside her and wrap an arm over her covered form. She expected fear to hit her at the intimate position, but oddly enough, her body relaxed and seemed to want to move closer to the warmth that he was releasing.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, and she twisted her body to be facing him. Looking into his red gaze, finding nothing but worry, kindness, and...she blinked as she noticed an emotion that she had only ever seen in her mother's and father's eyes when they looked at one another. She felt her breath catch slightly, and stared at him until he gave a sigh and curled around her. Instead of reacting against him, she snuggled closer and clutched at his shirt.

"Gajeel?" She whispered, a little shiver running through her when she felt his fingers brush over her hair before twisting a few strands between his fingers.

"We'll figure it out later. Right now, we need to get pass all of this. To do that, you need your strength, and there is someone I want you to meet." He muttered, and she looked up at him, taking in his strong features, but also paying mind to the gentleness that he was treating her with.

"Who?" She asked, blinking as a small smirk twitched at the corner of his lips and he nuzzled her hair.

"That will come later this evening. Right now, please eat something so you don't starve yourself." He muttered, and she gave a faint sigh before nodding. Deciding to give in at this moment, and then getting answers later.

"Alright, I'll eat. But only what I can." She whispered, giving a small smile when relief shown in his eyes. Sitting up, she shifted until he was able to put the tray in her lap without the worry of anything spilling over, and then started to eat at the leftovers from last nights little celebration.

"I'm sorry that Juvia and Wendy had to see me like that. It probably didn't bring any good memories back to them." She stated, looking at him from the corner of her eye, but blinked when the door opened quickly and Juvia strode in with Wendy behind her.

"Not such thing happened to Juvia! Nor Wendy! What Levy did was amazing, you actually hit the man that was abusing you. Juvia wished that she had the strength to do that back when." Juvia stated, causing her to blink up at the woman in shock before Wendy crawled onto the bed beside her.

"Also, I never went through the actual physical abuse you and Juvia went through. After my mother passed away, I only got verbally abused by my father. However, Big Brother Gajeel stepped in before anything got to bad. I only had to go through the court procedures, nothing more." She stated, and Levy stared at both of them before giving a small smile.

"Thank you. I just wish that neither of you had to see me like that." She stated, looking up through tear filled eyes when Juvia placed a hand on her shoulder before wrapping her arms around her.

"It is alright Levy. It is expected with something like this, and no worries. We will be with you through it all. Along with your other friends." Juvia stated, and Levy smiled as she then opened her arms for Wendy, and cuddled the little girl close.

"I guess the only thing I wouldn't change about all of this, is meeting you three." She muttered, smiling up at them when they blinked and watched as their faces softened before Gajeel wrapped all of them in a hug.

"Oh, Gajeel. Uncle Metallica is here. Is there a reason why?" Juvia suddenly stated and Levy froze before looking over at Gajeel.

"M..Metallica? As in Metallica Redfox!?" She whispered, watching as he gave a sigh and nodded.

"He's my adoptive father. I'll tell you later, right now I got to go talk to the old fart." He grumbled, moving away from them and heading for the steps. Levy stared after him in shock, her sudden appetite suddenly forgotten as her mind tried to register what this meant.

If Gajeel's adoptive father was Metallica Redfox, one of the most feared lawyers and one of the three founders of Magnolia, then that meant she had been under a lot more protection than she had originally thought. More so than if she had went to the Heartfilia's and more equivalent of Natsu's family, the Dragneels another of the founders.

"He is related to Metallica Redfox." She whispered, awe in her voice as she stared at the two before her. Who merely smiled and patted her hand.

"No worries. Uncle Metallica seems like an intimidating man at first, but he is really a softy underneath. You've nothing to fear about him, however, I wouldn't say the same to your stepfather." Juvia stated, looking proud at the fact. But Levy blinked at her for a moment, before quickly moving the tray, throwing the comforter aside and running out of the room. She couldn't let him get involved in something this petty! It could tarnish his reputation! She wasn't someone that deserved his time! Why in the world would Gajeel even think that he should call in the top lawyer and strongest founder for her?

Stepping off the steps she headed for the kitchen where voices were coming from. Stepping through, she ignored what was being said and stared right at the man that towered over Gajeel and swallowed.

"Mister Metallica Redfox! You don't have to worry about representing this case. I am so sorry for the bother!" She stated, biting her bottom lip when both men looked at her in shock.

* * *

Gajeel gave a sigh as he saw the intimidating man that had adopted him waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. Frowning when eyes redder than his narrowed.

"Where is the woman that I will be helping you with this time?" He asked, and Gajeel felt his teeth clench.

"I'm not ready for her to see you just yet, old man. I want to ensure that you wont try to mess with her head before you two meet." He growled, recalling how he had made Juvia break down when they had first met.

"You know I have to get a full feel of what they went through. The only way to do that is to make them retell everything in as much vivid detail as possible. It worked with you and Juvia." He stated, and Gajeel gave a low growl before motioning toward the kitchen.

"She's already had her head messed with enough today. Her stepfather told how he not only killed her mother, but her father as well. Both deaths were thought to be accidents. Right now it's taking her even a good deal just to eat." He stated, watching as the tan man before him crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Before opening them and narrowing them slightly.

"What is her name?" He asked, and Gajeel blinked.

"Levy. Levy McGarden." He stated, watching as his father's eyes widened and he took a step closer.

"Sylvia's and Rion's daughter?" He asked, and Gajeel blinked at the wide eyed look that his father was wearing.

"I know her mother's name is Sylvia, but I'm not sure what her father's name is." He muttered, watching as Metallica's eyes flashed before he gritted his teeth together.

"You're telling me this Jose person, killed the McGardens. That their deaths just weren't due to an illness and freak accident?" He asked, and Gajeel nodded his head. Wondering how his adoptive father knew Levy's parents.

"That man will be paying dearly." His father muttered, and both of them stilled when the door to the kitchen swung open and Levy stepped in.

"Mister Metallica Redfox! You don't have to worry about representing this case. I am so sorry for the bother!" Levy shouted, and Gajeel stared at her alongside his father. Blinking at her sudden outburst before frowning.

"What do you mean by that, Shrimp?" He asked, giving a grunt and holding the back of his head when Metallica slapped him on the back of the head.

"Don't disrespect her with that nickname, boy!" He snapped, and Gajeel glared up at him before straightening and clenching his fists.

"She has never said that the names bothered her!" He snapped back, and then looked to the side when Levy stepped forward.

"It...It's alright. Really. Besides, the point here is that you don't have to get involved in this Mister Redfox. Your son has already done enough, more than enough really, and you shouldn't have to get dragged into this as well." She stated, and Gajeel frowned before looking at his dad when he gave a sigh.

"Even though you say that Levy, I am accepting this case. I owe it to your mother, as does Gajeel." He stated, and Gajeel blinked alongside Levy with that.

"W...Wait. You...You knew my mother?" Levy asked, and Gajeel tilted his head when his father nodded.

"How do you know her?" He asked, blinking when his father stared at him in shock.

"You don't remember?" He asked, and Gajeel frowned before staring at Levy. Trying to recall if he had ever met her before his adoptive father, or even trying to picture what her mother looked like. He winced as a slight pain hit his head, and then looked back to his father. He had a feeling that he was missing something, and knew the man would tell him.

"Gajeel. It was Sylvia that took you in for a bit until she got a hold of me and told me what was happening with your parents. She nursed you back to health, back from the brink of death actually. Sylvia, and the McGarden family, has always been under the protection of the Redfox family." His father stated, and Gajeel stilled as memories flooded back.

* * *

 **There you have it! Hope to hear from you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Two chapter today! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 15

 _Gajeel stumbled through the streets of Magnolia, his whole body in searing pain with each step that he took. He knew that his leg was broken, and that he shouldn't be walking on it, but he refused to stop. Refused to turn back. He didn't care if he died out on the streets, it was better than being dead in that house. He would do anything to get away from that drunkard and junkie that he was forced to call his father and mother._

 _He gave a groan as he stumbled, and quickly grabbed onto the mailbox in front of him so he didn't hit the concrete. His blurry eyes read the blue letters that were placed on the box, McGardens._

 _"Are you alright..?"..._

Gajeel slumped into a seat, blinking as the memories came back to him. Being at Death's door until that kind, motherly, blue haired woman helped him into her house. Treated his wounds without questions, gave him food, water, and juice. Recalling seeing a small girl with blue hair every now and again when she walked pass the room he had been in, only to have the woman say it was her child. Who was always running about wanting new books to find.

He recalled her introducing him to Metallica, telling him his story, the woman listening in. Then, moving away from her and with the man before him.

"How...How could I have forgotten her?" He asked, and then frowned and shook his head. Maybe that was why he subconsciously always watched over Levy when he entered Fairy High.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised that you did. At first you always went on how wonderful she was to you, but then you became more introduced to the Redfox family, taking on my name. You knew the dangers that could happen should word get out who you liked, so you started to keep them safe. Even making yourself forget to do so." Metallica stated, and Gajeel gave a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Guess that explains why I zoned in on Levy the moment I saw her. I guess my body recalled what my mind didn't." He muttered, looking back up when his father laughed.

"Not quite. The Redfox's always had a keen eye for figuring out a McGarden, and always had a sense to protect certain ones. Mine was Sylvia and her family since she had been a childhood friend. Guess that is being passed onto you with Miss Levy." He stated, and Gajeel looked over at Levy to see her looking in a awe at both of them.

"However, this issue with Jose. I will be dealing with it Miss Levy. Both to ensure your safety, and for selfish reasons. You will never have to step into another court room with that man. Any questions that need to be answered, will be answered through me. Now, please, tell me everything that I need to know to ensure I put him where he deserves." Metallica stated, and Gajeel watched as Levy tensed and seemed to think about it for a moment. Then smiled when she squared her shoulders and gave a nod.

Gajeel walked with his father to the front door, his mind filled with more information about everything that had happened to Levy. Not to mention how she had cried at some parts, fought through her fears of speaking about certain things, and telling his father everything that he needed to know to ensure that he put Jose behind bars for a long time.

"She is a fighter, just like you were Hatchling." Metallica stated, turning at the door to stare down at him. Gajeel gave a huff, then smiled slightly.

"She's more so than I could ever be. I tried to self pity myself, and get others to pity me. Her, she took it all on, not letting anyone know how much she hurt, even when it got out." He stated, and blinked when a large hand ruffled his hair.

"She's good for you, boy. Don't go messing it up by pushing to hard." He stated, and Gajeel scowled up at him before swatting his hand away with a blush.

"I'm not like you, old man. I can handle myself." He growled, tensing when his father gave a smirk.

"But can you handle her?" He asked, and Gajeel felt his face light up. Giving a curse when his father began to laugh.

"Shut up!" He snapped, and then grumbled when Metallica ruffled his hair again.

"I'll be seeing you around, Hatchling. Juvia, Wendy, see you two girls later." He called, and Gajeel looked over to see Juvia waving to him while heading into the kitchen. No doubt to check on Levy. While Wendy skipped over and latched onto Metallica's leg. Gajeel knew that if many people saw this, they would think that he was going soft. At least, until they attempted to piss him off and ended up in court, or in a grave.

"You'll be around for a while, right Uncle Metallica?" She asked, and he watched as his father ruffled her hair and gave a smile.

"Yes, I will be. I'll be over each night for some good supper. How does that sound?" He asked, and Gajeel smirked as Wendy looked pleased before running toward the kitchen as well.

"Seems like Levy is a good influence on the girls as well." He muttered, and Gajeel merely gave a grunt of agreement before offering his hand.

"I'll take over things here." He stated, smiling as the large hand clasped over his.

"I'll leave it to you then." He muttered, then with a nod walked out the door. Gajeel gave a sigh as he watched until his father slid into his Jaguar, and started down the road. He looked up at the darkening skies, and gave a small smirk before turning on his heels and started toward the kitchen, wanting to check on Levy.

* * *

Levy gave a sigh as she watched Gajeel walk out of the kitchen with Metallica. Her entire body was tense and she lowered her head to the table. Trying to force everything that she had told the man about her past. Including the things that she had found out about today, and she shivered when she recalled the dangerous look in his eyes at certain points.

For once in her life, she almost felt sorry for her bastard of a stepfather. Almost...Okay, she was trying to lie to herself. She wanted the man to nothing more than rot in a ditch somewhere. To her at the moment, he didn't even deserve a proper grave.

"Levy, that is quite a scary look on your face." Juvia sounded by her, causing her to blink and look up at the woman. Before giving her head a mental shake.

"Sorry, I was just in deep thought." She muttered, leaning her head against the table again when Juvia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Levy is holding up very well. When Uncle Metallica first talked to Juvia, Juvia was in tears." She stated, and Levy gave a small smile before straightening.

"Honestly, it feels like I want to cry. However, it seems like my body is just too numb and to exhausted to do so." She stated, watching as Juvia blinked before an understanding smile crossed her face.

"Would Levy like some hot chocolate before turning in for the day?" She asked, and Levy gave a nod. Blinking when the door to the kitchen opened and Wendy bounded in.

"Uncle Metallica said that he would be stopping by for supper starting tomorrow while he is in town. We have to make sure to make some extra yummy meals!" She chirped, and Levy smiled at the girls excitement at the prospect.

"Oh, then we will have to start planning the meals." Juvia muttered, and the stared at Levy with uncertainty on her features. Giving a small giggle, Levy stood and moved toward the cupboards.

"I'll make my own hot chocolate. You two go ahead and plan the meals." She stated, pulling out a mug and a packet of cocoa mix. She tuned out their conversation as they started writing down everything that they recalled was Metallica's favorite foods, and soon eased out of the kitchen with her hot chocolate. Only to tense slightly when she nearly ran straight into Gajeel.

"Sorry. The other two are in the kitchen, thinking of the food to prepare for Metallica when he eats over. I'm just gonna go upstairs with my hot chocolate." She whispered, looking up at him with a tired smile as he stared down at her.

"It's about to start snowing." He muttered, causing her to blink and tilt her head slightly in confusion. Why would he mention something so out of the blue?

"Come with me." He muttered, taking her hand gently and pulling her along with him up the stairs.

"D..Don't you want to help Juvia and Wendy plan dinner for your father?" She asked, blinking when he just smirked at her before shaking his head.

"They can handle that just fine. I would just be in the way. Besides, I want to show you something." He muttered, approaching his door with her in tow. She following willingly, knowing that he wouldn't do anything to harm her, besides her curiosity was piqued.

Following him into his room, she blinked when he waled toward his window, and blinked in surprise when she saw a small metal bench in front of the window. It was covered with a soft looking material, and large fluffy pillows that no doubt helped make the seat more comfortable.

"Watch the snow with me?" He asked, and she blinked in shock, nearly losing her hold on her mug before focusing on what he had said.

"You...built this just to..."

"Watch the snow with you? Yes. I know I'm a poor replacement for your mother. But, you just seemed so happy when you talked about that story, that I just wanted to see you smile again. Especially after the rough day you had today." He stated, and she started to blink rapidly as tears began to gather in her eyes. But, for once, they weren't tears caused by pain.

"Gajeel. Thank you. Thank you so much." She whispered, stepping closer to him and wrapping him in a hug before easing onto the pillows. Scooting over slightly as he sat down, then scooted closer when he wrapped a blanket around himself and offered half for her.

"You tell the stories. I'm no good at making things up." He muttered, causing a small giggle to escape her before she gave a nod and started with her favorite story. After a while, and a few storied later, they merely sat in silence, just staring out at the falling snow. Levy gave a content smile and looked up at the man beside her.

"Thank you for everything Gajeel. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't helped me. I owe so much to you, Juvia, and Wendy." She whispered, leaning against him and snuggling closer when he wrapped an arm around her.

"You don't owe us nothing Shrimp." He whispered, and she sighed once more as she let her eyes slide close as she rested against him.

"I still can't believe that you knew my mother." She whispered, her brows furrowing as she tried to recall the time her mother had brought someone in to take care of.

"I know, it startled me when I finally recalled. Hell, I even recall seeing a small head bob past the door to the guest room every now and again. Your mother said it was to the library they had built for you." He whispered, and she blinked her eyes opened as she recalled the room. It was just an extra guest room that they had, right down the hall from hers, and the books were just right for her age.

"Then...The room that you used was the room that belonged to me at the house." She muttered, recalling that when her parents were alive, she had slept downstairs in the smaller room beside theirs.

She looked up as Gajeel gave a small laugh and gave a shrug. She allowed silence to come over them again as she focused on the snow outside, but blinked when he shifted and looked up when she felt eyes on her.

"Blue Jay. It was the nickname your mother gave you. I faintly recall her saying it back then, and then that bastard said it today." He stated, and she bit her bottom lip as she smiled.

"When I was little, me and my mother found a wounded Blue Jay in the garden. I was determined to heal him back to health, and he seemed to respond better to me than my mother. So, she said that I must have reminded him of his mother. Thus, the nickname Blue Jay." She explained, watching as mirth danced in his eyes before he leaned his head down and nuzzled her hair.

"I think it is fitting. Much more better than the nicknames I've been giving you." He whispered, and she blushed slightly before looking away from him.

"Actually, I really don't mind when you call me Shrimp." She muttered, feeling him still beside her before chuckling deeply and wrapping both arms around her.

"Then, I guess that makes you my Shrimp from now on." He muttered, and she giggled before nuzzling closer to him. She couldn't recall ever feeling this safe after a rough day, unless she thought back all the way to her mother and father. Giving a sigh, she closed her eyes again, and allowed her body to relax fully against Gajeel's. Knowing with everything that she had, that he would never hurt her.

* * *

 **There you go. I thought to do something a bit kinder after putting Levy through that. Next chapter will be a meeting between Jose and Metallica! Hope to hear from you! (Also, I know that it is technically Metallicana...but I shortened it for this story. Sorry if that is a bother to anyone!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16, up and running! Thank you to all of those who continue to read my story and post reviews. I am so glad that you all seem to be enjoying the story! Anywho, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 16

Levy shifted slightly as she began to wake, and sighed as she felt the warmth that was wrapped around her. Giving a soft murmur, she opened her eyes and blinked in shock as she took in the face before her. Gajeel was sleeping soundly beside her, his hand holding her head to his chest in a gentle manner, while his other arm was wrapped securely around her waist.

She was even more surprised to see that her arms were wrapped around his waist, with one hand tangled in his shirt. Looking up at him, she studied his smooth features, and couldn't help but to think that he looked so sweet and innocent in sleep. She blinked as her gaze landed on the studs in his face, and gnawed on her bottom lip as the urge to feel them came over her.

Moving quietly, she released his shirt and hovered her finger over the stud that was below his bottom lip. Swallowing, she carefully pressed down and blinked as she felt the cool, smooth metal beneath her touch. Sliding her pad carefully over the metal, she then looked at the ones that lined each side of his nose, and raised her finger to them.

"You that interested in them?" He murmured softly, and she blushed as a squeak escaped from between her lips as she jerked her hand back and looked into amused ruby eyes. Puffing her cheeks slightly she looked away while trying to fight away her blush. Only to look back when his chest began to rumble as he laughed, and smiled herself before rolling her eyes at him.

"I've just never seen something like that. They had to hurt." She stated, lifting her hand again and tracing the ones above his eyes. Watching as he closed said eyes and lowered his head slightly so she didn't have to reach as far.

"Not to much, I've dealt with worse." He stated, and she winced before looking at him apologetically. Watching as he peeked an eye open with a small smile, and she automatically relaxed before snuggling closer to him. She couldn't wait until she was as confident as he was about her past, so that it wouldn't bother her.

"How did we end up in this position?" She asked, suddenly recalling who she was snuggling against and smiled when he laughed.

"I tried to put you in my bed, and go sleep in the guest room, but you refused to release your hold on my shirt." He stated, and she blushed before burrowing her face into his chest.

"What time is it?" She whispered, and relaxed when his arms wrapped around her more.

"Just a little past eleven at night. Go back to sleep." He stated, and she gave a soft hum before closing her eyes and relaxing her body again. It wasn't long before she drifted off.

* * *

Metallica stretched his legs as he got out of his car. His breath fogging in front of his face in the early morning as he stared up at the building that was a momentary safe haven for one, Jose. Twisting his head slightly, he gave a sigh as a knot popped loose, before straightening and walking toward the doors.

He had already settled all the paperwork last night, so Jose should be suspecting. As well as whatever guard they had given the man for Metallica's protection. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face. They honestly thought that such a small man would get to him any way, he didn't get to where he was by being a complete softy.

Bypassing the security with a small wave, he headed down a maze of hallways until he was in front of a door that showed it to be an interrogation room of sorts. Giving a shrug, he walked through and glared down at the man that looked up at him. Inwardly loving the way he flinched and paled before trying to compose himself into looking like he didn't care that he was there.

He gave a nod to the guard, and easily sat in the chair across from Jose and locked his fingers together as he rested his elbows on the table.

"I'm sure introductions are not needed." He whispered, watching as Jose gritted his teeth before giving a small nod. Metallica sat in silence, studying the man for a minute. Watching as he fidgeted, shifted in his seat, and narrowed his gaze on the sweat that was beading on the man's brow. The room wasn't hot at all, in fact it was decently cool, so he knew right off that the man feared him. Giving a smile, he watched as Jose flinched again.

"Now, care to explain _why_ you decided to kill Sylvia and Rion McGarden?" He asked, watching as the man tensed and remained quiet for a moment.

"I wanted their money. I knew they weren't rich, but it was enough that I wouldn't have to work _three_ jobs." He growled, and Metallica raised an eyebrow.

"All of this. Just for money?" He whispered, watching as something sparked in Jose's eyes and a grin spread across his lips.

"Damn right! They just invested money and got lucky! I had to work three jobs nearly all my life! Why should I have to suffer while others got to live an easy life!" He snarled, and Metallica looked at him until Jose shivered and leaned away from his glare.

"You knew nothing about these people. Just that they had a little bit more money than you." He stated, glaring as Jose shifted once more and suddenly shot to his feet.

"That doesn't matter! They had more wealth! That was all that mattered!" He hissed, and Metallica shot to his feet as well. Grabbing the edge of the table and forcing it to the side. Glaring at Jose the entire time the metal table screeched against the tiled floor until it slammed into the wall. Taking a step forward, he approached Jose until he was backed against the wall and trembling while still meeting his gaze.

"How about I enlighten you on the McGarden family? Rion McGarden was a hard working man, always ensuring that his wife and daughter had food on the table. You complaining about working three jobs, at one point that man worked five. Sometimes more on the weekends. However, he never allowed any bitterness into his heart, he worked through it and _always_ greeted his wife with a smile and hug. Even on the toughest days at work."

"Sylvia McGarden was a kind woman. Who would open up her home to whoever needed it. She has gotten more kids off the streets than any rehab facility could ever dream. She even volunteered down at the elementary school, helping the children who had trouble learning. She was a patient woman, with a heart of pure gold. Regardless of what life threw her way, she would roll up her sleeves and do what needed to be done."

"These two people, I met long ago. Not long after me and two others founded this town. They were traveling through at first, just mere teens that were in love with one another. Leaving homes that they knew they couldn't stay in. We allowed them to stay in the small town, letting them toss in ideas as to what would help it thrive in the future. You could say that they were a fourth family that operated from the shadows. I decided, after the town was built and people began to move in, that I would keep protection over these two people. Along with their future family for as long as I could. Now, you can probably guess what this means for you. You, who killed the two that I protected, abused the one that I should have been the guardian too." He stated, watching as Jose trembled and looked around frantically before pointing at him.

"Y..You can't kill me! You would be put in prison! Y..Y...Your reputation would be ruined because of that _bitch_.." His sentence ended on a yell as Metallica's fist slammed into the wall, inches beside his face, with enough force to dent the plaster.

"Never. Call. Levy. That." He bit out, giving the coldest glare he could at the man, watching as he whimpered.

"S..S..Still...You can't kill me." He choked out, and Metallica gave a smile as he tilted his head.

"Let me just put it this way. When we meet in the courtroom tomorrow. You had better beg the judge to put you behind bars, for the rest of your life. Because, if you even attempt to step out of this courthouse. A bullet will be waiting for you on the other side." He whispered, pushing away from the man and turned. Listening as Jose's breath left him and heard as he slid down the wall, most likely in a dead faint. Giving a smile to the stunned guard, he clapped the man on the shoulder.

"Thank you for your hard work." He stated, walking pass him and back into the hallway. Walking back through the maze of the courthouse, he was soon back outside. Glancing down at the watch on his wrist, he smiled as he saw that it was just slightly after ten in the morning. He had plenty of time to go visit his family before having to go to the office and prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

Gajeel gave a groan as Levy began to laugh at yet another story from when he was younger. Ever since the old man had arrived, it had been one story after another for Levy. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to disappear as his father began the tale about his first ever piercing.

"He had been going on and on about how he like my earrings, and said he would eventually get some. So, I took him to the mall to get his ears done. He was so excited, until he saw the gun! He turned as white as snow and did everything he could to escape. He never did cry, but he shouted enough I was sure that the entire mall thought he was being murdered or something." Metallica stated, grinning over at him as he scowled at the man and crossed his arms.

"Yeah! So what? I was a kid then, besides look at all the piercings I have now." He stated, puffing out his chest but blinked when his father chuckled.

"Yes. Now you look like a pincushion." He stated, and Gajeel felt a nerve throb above his eye. However, he didn't shoot back at him, since Levy was giggling nonstop almost. He was silently glad that she was enjoying some of this time. Besides, it wasn't anything he was ashamed of, it was just embarrassing to him to recall a pointless past.

"Not to mention the time at Phantom High. I had a good laugh out of that. He..." Gajeel didn't let his adoptive father continue before he slammed a hand on the table between them and glared at him.

"Nothing. About. That. School." He hissed, watching as Levy blinked at him in shock while his father stared at him blankly.

"You haven't told her about that place." He muttered, and Gajeel gave a grunt before leaning back and crossing his arms. Leveling a glare at his father who seemed to debate on something.

"Uh...If it is something that causes this tension, then maybe it is better left than unsaid." Levy whispered, and Gajeel began to relax at that. Surely his father would lose interest if Levy didn't want to hear it.

"Gajeel got suspended from that school because he beat a teacher enough to put him in a hospital." Metallica said, and he froze. Staring at his father in numb shock, as Levy tensed and stared at the man sitting beside her. Gajeel wasn't sure if she was staring at him in surprise because he just told her after she had said to let it go, or because she never suspected such a side of Gajeel. Especially after all the stories he had told her.

"She should know about the person she is staying with." Metallica stated, and he blanched before quickly getting to his feet and strolling out of the room. Not ready to face such rejection like that.

"Mister Redfox." The simple name of his father coming from Levy's lips made him pause just outside the doorway. His head hanging down, he was sure that she would want to leave now. However, when the sound of a sharp slap filtered the air, he tensed and quickly peeked around the corner. Nearly choking on his tongue as he saw Levy standing over his father, her hand positioned to her side, while his father held a hand to his cheek. From his angle, he saw that his father was staring at Levy in shock.

"You _shouldn't_ have done something like that. It is obvious that Gajeel wasn't ready for that to be out in the open with me. Besides, regardless of what he has done in the past, I believe and trust in who he is today. Not to mention, that teacher most likely deserved to be hurt if Gajeel decided to take such action against him. Now, I believe that you should apologize to him." She stated, resting her hands on her hips as she glared down at one of the most feared men around. Gajeel watched as his father's lips quirked slightly before he stood.

"You're right. However, I wont apologize. You deserve to know the truth, especially if you want a relationship with my son." He stated, and Gajeel nearly banged his head against the wall at how bluntly he had stated that.

"Relationship or not! That is a story for Gajeel to tell. Not you!" Levy bit out, and Gajeel peeked at her. Amazed at how she was standing up for him, even though people usually in her circumstances usually flinched away from others that could be deemed a threat.

"I see. Well then. Please give my apologies to Gajeel. I will see you two tomorrow, since I figure that you would like to talk to him without my interference. Excuse me." Metallica stated, giving his head a slight bow before walking out of the living room. Gajeel watched from the shadow as Metallica left, gritting his teeth as he saw the amused smile on his father's lips.

He waited until he heard the front door close, and then stepped out and walked up to Levy.

"Don't let the old man get you upset. He loves to play games with others." He stated, and blinked when she turned around to face him.

"Regardless, he shouldn't have pushed you like that. There are just some stories that have to be explained by the person who was there. Not by a parent or bystander. You had your reasons for doing what you did. Whatever it may be, and..."

"That teacher tried to force himself on Juvia. I happened to walk by the classroom when it happened." He cut it, watching as she froze and looked up at him. However, he didn't stop.

"She had already moved in with me, but she was shy and didn't speak much. However, I noticed how she always seemed to fear a certain teacher, and always made sure to glance into the classroom after her class was over. One day, he had her cornered, and I just snapped. It took three other teachers to pull me off of him, and then it took two more to make sure I didn't go after him after they removed him from the premises. They suspended me, and the teacher got off free, and still teaches there. I did it for Juvia, as well as any other person he might go after. I didn't do anything wrong. I..." He growled, only to blink when Levy placed a hand on his arm.

"You don't have to tell me everything, Gajeel. You don't have to make excuses, at least not to me. What you did, saved Juvia from hurting more than she already was. You were merely protecting her like you said you would. They're the idiots for not seeing that." She whispered, and he relaxed as she smiled up at him. Giving a sigh, he opened his arms slightly and wrapped them around her when she stepped into them.

"I don't see how you can do it. You, who has went through more shit than anyone should deal with, and yet you help others through their problems as well." He muttered, only to glance up sharply when a couch sounded in the room. He blinked when he saw Metallica leaning against the doorway, a wide smile on his face.

"Don't mean to interrupt, but I forgot to inform Miss Levy that the judge has agreed to let me represent her. Therefore, she can enjoy her holiday break to the fullest. Also, I was wondering if she had any words that her step father would like to hear?" He stated, and Gajeel glared at him before looking down at Levy. Smirking slightly when he noticed that the tip of her ears were a bright red, and that she seemed determined to hide her face in his chest.

"I have nothing to say to him." She muttered loud enough for them to hear, and he hummed his agreement before looking at his dad.

"Oi, you coming by tomorrow?" He asked, watching as the man gave a nod and smiled slightly.

"Yes, I am staying in town through the holiday break. It has been a while since I have celebrated the holiday with you three, not to mention Miss Levy as well." He stated, and Gajeel gave a small smile. Only to blink and look down at Levy when she tensed.

"What's up Shrimp?" He asked, watching as she stepped back slightly before hiding her face in her hands.

"I forgot to buy presents! Gajeel! Tomorrow, could you take me shopping?" She asked, and he blinked before looking over at his father who looked as confused as he felt.

"I guess it will be okay. So long as we're back in time for lunch and supper with the old fart." He stated, watching as she smiled and clapped her hands.

"Of course, thank you so much!" She squealed, before wrapping him in a hug and rushing upstairs.

* * *

 **There you have it! No worries, there will be some more parts between Metallica and Jose in the future. As for right now though, I have something planned for Levy and Gajeel in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to hear from you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17, up and running! Also, thank you for all the reviews, I am so glad that you all seem to enjoy it. Anyway hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 17

Levy hummed to herself as she moved through the racks of clothing. Trying to find a shirt that she just knew that Lucy would love, but didn't yet have. She still couldn't believe that she had forgotten to buy everyone presents when the holiday was so close. Still, she was thankful that Gajeel had agreed to tag along with her and help when needed, and with his held she had quickly gotten gifts for all of her friends. A new fighting game for Natsu. A new chain for Gray since his was close to snapping in half. New running shoes for Jet, and a planting set for Droy.

Now, she was looking for a new shirt for Lucy, and then she would move on to finding some gifts for Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy. Although, she already had an idea for Juvia. Since the woman had been talking about a neat parasol that had caught her attention, and it really did seem to fit the woman's personality. For Wendy, she was thinking of some hair ties for her long hair, as well as a new outfit and a couple books for her. As for Gajeel, she couldn't really think of anything for him.

"Oi, what about this one for Bunny-Girl?" He suddenly asked, causing her to blink and look over at him. Only to cover her mouth as a burst of laughter tried to escape. He was holding up a large pink sweater, with a large white tree in the center, surrounded by little white rabbits.

"That...That...Oh my, she would have our heads for that outfit. I don't think even Lucy could make that look good." She giggled out, clutching her side as she laughed into her hand. Trying to picture her best friend in the outfit, and giggling harder when she saw the image. At Gajeel's chuckle, she looked up and saw that he had a calculating look in his gaze.

"She's having a party this holiday right? I wonder if she would be up for a bet." He muttered to himself, and Levy nearly lost it again when he folded the clothing over his arm and smirked at her.

"It's your head that you're risking." She stated, giving her own head a shake at his smile and then turned around. Perking up slightly when she saw a red sweater with white sequences decorating it. It looked like something that Lucy would enjoy wearing, so with a smile she quickly skimmed through the rack until she found the right size and started to head toward the cashier.

After they had both made their purchase, Levy skipped out of the store with a smile on her face as she carefully swung her bags. Now she just had to get the parasol for Juvia, and the books, dress, and hair ties for Wendy. Then she would have to figure out what she could get Gajeel.

"Where to now Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, and she smiled up at him as she pointed to the shop a little ways down. I need to buy a certain parasol for Juvia, some books, a dress and some hair ties. Not to mention, I have to get you something too." She chirped, peeking up at him as he stumbled slightly before looking down at her with a frown.

"I don't need anything." He stated, but she just merely smiled and continued to walk.

"You might not need anything, but I still want to get you something." She stated, looking back at him with a smile. He watched as he huffed and looked away, before turning her attention back to the shop she was heading toward. Once she entered, she moved toward the umbrella stand, quickly found the parasol that Juvia had seen and began to look around more. She easily found some that were yellow and had little bow like spikes with it. She knew that she would have to get the dress and books at another store, but this would do for now. Turning around she started for the register, but stopped when she saw Gajeel holding a doll that reminded her of a white ghost with a sewn on face.

"Who will that be for?" She asked, watching as he smiled slightly and turned with the doll still in hand.

"For Juvia. She loved these things when she first started to live with me, I would buy her one for every occasion that you could name. I thought that they discontinued them, but I guess not." He muttered, paying for the little ghost doll along with her things and followed her out of the store.

"Lets see, I still have to get that dress for Wendy, along with books. Although, the dress that I'm hoping to get for her in close to the apartment, along with the books. So, I guess we're done." She stated, smiling up at him. Giggling when he looked the other way, and frowned when he suddenly motioned somewhere with his thumb.

"I gotta hit the restroom real quick. Wait here for me." He muttered, and she gave a nod while taking his bags and settled onto a bench. Showing him that he would wait. She watched until he was out of her sight, and then gave a sigh as she began to think about what she could get him for the holiday. She wanted it to be special, since he had done so much for her, and because he was really starting to mean something to her. At first, he was turning out to be an amazing friend, but then, before she realized it, that had taken a sharp u-turn and she had begun to fall head over heels for him. Not to mention, she thought he was starting to feel the same way about her.

Just the thought about it was enough to make butterflies tickle her stomach, and she smiled lightly. Only to freeze when a hand clasped on the back of her neck, and tightened enough to make her alert to the fact that whoever was behind her was not a friend.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little girl that we didn't have any fun with. Jose got caught, but he still said that if we ran into you, we could still have our fun. So long as we told him how good it was." A voice sneered behind her, and she shuddered as terror raced through her. How could she have forgotten about the other two men?! She started to turn around, just to see who these men were, but was stopped when the pressure on her neck tightened again.

"Ah, ah, ah. Nothing like that. You will stand in front of us the entire time, and you will not make a scene. Not unless you want someone around here to get hurt." A second voice growled, and she shivered before squeezing her eyes shut. Maybe she could stall them long enough until Gajeel returned from the restroom?

"Get moving now, or else we'll shoot someone." The second man hissed, and she snapped her eyes open. Swallowing, she stood on shaky legs, and began to walk the way that they were directing her. Biting her lip in a panic as she saw that they were taking her to a closed off section of the car parking lot. In an attempt to at least slow them down, she caught one foot behind the other, stumbling slightly and prayed that if she did it a few more times someone would take notice.

"Oi, stop trying to draw attention. This is your last and final warning." One of them hissed, before she felt something solid and round press into her lower back. Swallowing back a sob, she straightened and continued to walk normally, starting to lose hope that someone would save her this time. She bit her bottom lip as they made her open the door to the parking lot, and clenched her teeth as she realized that she would have to fight her own way through this one.

She stopped when one grabbed her arm in a tight hold, wincing as their nails dug into her skin. She turned when the tugged, and quickly took in their appearance. She blinked at the taller of the two, he reminded her in a chicken in some way. The second man was a bit more stout, but looked far more intimidating than the other.

"You're going to do what we say, no complaints." The chicken man said, waving the gun slightly and she looked at it briefly, shivering as she saw that it was real.

"Now, take your clothes off, or we'll take them off." The other sneered, and she covered her chest with her arms. Waiting until the man sighed and started to reach for her, gritting her teeth, she grabbed the strap of her purse and swung it as hard as she could. Feeling relieved when he gave a shout of surprise when it connected with his head. Taking the chance, she turned to run, but gave a cry as the other quickly grabbed her arm again, but didn't stop struggling.

* * *

Gajeel sighed as he stepped out of the restroom, shaking his hands in irritation. Honestly, weren't malls suppose to have a lot of money? If so, why the hell did they always seem to run out of paper towels so quickly? Shaking his head at the errant thought, he started toward the bench where Levy was waiting. Only to pause half way there when he saw that the seat was vacant, but the bags were still there. Moving up to them, he quickly picked them up and began to look around. Hoping that maybe she decided to take a quick look into another store, but knew deep down that she wouldn't just leave the bags like that.

Another quick scan of the crowd gave him nothing, and he gritted his teeth as his chest tightened in borderline panic. What the hell was going on? Levy wouldn't just leave him, or their stuff, like that. Which would mean something was up, and it was going to be something he wasn't going to like.

Grabbing the bags, he slowly started through the crowd, his eyes darting one way then another. He was about to shout her name, but froze when the sight of blue caught his attention. Turning to his right, he caught the sight of a familiar head of blue hair, in front of two men that were directing her toward a door that lead out to the parking lot. Gritting his teeth, he quickly followed after them, knowing that if he lost them for too long then Levy would be in deep trouble.

His heart skipped a beat when they exited through the door, and picked up the pace. His hand touched the door just as he heard a shout of pain. Dropping the bags, he slammed the door open and dashed into the cold air of the parking lot. His eyes narrowing as he saw Levy struggling with the two men, and quickly jumped forward. Slamming his fist into the one that was holding a gun far too close to her, and then wheeled around to the one grabbing the back of her neck.

"If you value your life, you will release her." He hissed out from between his lips. Watching as the man flinched and looked at his partner, who was unconscious on the ground.

"This...This has nothing to do with you." The man growled out, positioning Levy more in front of him, and Gajeel scowled.

"Gajeel! These two were the ones that my father invited in that night." Levy cried out, giving a whimper as the man behind her tightened his hold again. Gajeel blinked, before gritting his teeth and taking a step forward.

"What was your plan?" He growled, stalking closer as the man began to backpedal with Levy still in his hold.

"We..We...We just wanted what we were promised." The man whimpered, and Gajeel froze before locking eyes with him. His eyes flashing in anger, and causing the man to begin to tremble in fear.

"Last time. Release her." He whispered, watching as the man flinched as if he had shouted it. However, the effects works, since the man released his hold on Levy and she quickly scampered to his side.

"You're to damn small, Shrimp. Don't go leaving my side." He stated, watching over his shoulder as she gave a nod.

"Good. Now, call my father and tell him about these two. They are not going to get away easy on this." He snapped, stepping toward the other and slamming his fist into his jaw. Ignoring how Levy gave a cry of shock before his father answered the line.

* * *

 **There you have it! Next chapter will be posted soon. I just have to do a few touch ups here and there! Can't wait until I hear from you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is chapter 18! I told you it would be posted right after some tune ups done! Hehe, hope you enjoy this! Although, it's kinda a filler, but I hope you still enjoy.**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 18

Gajeel gave a curse as Metallica slammed a fist upside his head.

"Why the hell...Did you attack that man with Levy there?" He hissed, and Gajeel removed his hand from his head and instead crossed them in front of his chest.

"I was pissed that they thought they could do that to her and only have you and the police get them. They bruised her! They attempted to force themselves on her, again." He growled, glaring up at the man but looked away just as quickly at the disapproving look he was receiving.

"That doesn't help the fact that she is still recovering from an abusive past. It is one thing to let her hear about how your anger can get, it is another thing entirely to see it first hand." He growled, crossing his arms and glaring down at him.

"I didn't mean to take it so far that the cops had to call the paramedics, again." He stated, although he still didn't regret what he had done. Those bastards were going to hurt her, I just snapped." He stated, looking up when Metallica gave a sigh and plopped down on the couch beside him.

"I can understand that you got violent because you wanted to protect Levy. However, you must also realize that she is still afraid of violent behavior. Why else would she had went into a panic attack after seeing what you did." His father stated, and Gajeel could only sigh while look toward the stairs where Levy had disappeared to with Juvia and Wendy.

He hadn't meant to terrify her like he had, but his anger had gotten the best of him and all he could think about was to make sure that they knew not to mess with her again. Then again, if he had been thinking straight, the fact that they tried to hurt her in the first place meant that they would have eventually been found and taken to court. However, the fact that they had nearly harmed her, it set him on edge just thinking about what could have happened if he hadn't seen them in time.

"I just don't understand why she freaked out like she did. I mean, she knows that I would never hurt her, yet, she looked at me in fear." He muttered, looking over to his father when the man gave a sigh.

"Gajeel. The entire time that you have been watching over her. You've been showing your caring side, that is the side she only knows of you at the moment. The fact that you have an angry side never probably crossed her mind and seeing you suddenly lose it like that is most likely making her think of the worst. It's obvious that there is chemistry between the two of you, that Sylvia and I lacked." Metallica muttered, and he looked at his father in shock.

"You and Levy's mother...?" He started off, but stopped when he gave a small smile.

"We tried. She arrived into the town first, just as we were getting started on building. We started out friends, and the others kept telling us what a cute couple we were, so we tried it out. It didn't work though, being around her was like being around a sister, or other kind of family member. So, we agreed that it was best to be friends and merely watch one another's backs." He stated and Gajeel gave a grunt before looking back toward the stairs.

"Do you think I should go and try to talk to her?" He whispered, his mind recalling how she had viewed him in fear after he had tried to approach her last time.

"Not yet. I say let Juvia and Wendy talk with her some more." Metallica stated, and Gajeel gave a sigh as he leaned back against the couch. He had been so happy seeing her browsing through the clothes and other items picking out presents, and now it was almost like she was back to square one. All because he had lost his temper.

* * *

Levy shivered as she pulled the covers tighter around her, recalling how Gajeel had beat the living shit out of that man with ease. She knew, deep down, that he would never turn that anger on her, but just the sight of it had memories returning. Memories that she had thought wouldn't haunt her again. How she had been wrong.

"Levy, please talk to us. You know that none of us would hurt you. Especially Gajeel." Juvia stated, and she flinched slightly when a hand landed on her covered shoulder.

"I..I'm not scared..of Gajeel. It...It's just that...Seeing him do that..It brought up so many memories." She whispered, shivering as her mind recalled a fist being swung at her face, and then almost feeling the phantom blows.

"Memories? So, you weren't scared of Gajeel when you flinched away from him?" Juvia asked, and she shook her head. No, she hadn't been afraid of Gajeel. The moment she had seen him starting to swing his hand, all she could see was another hand heading straight for her. Her body had began to move on its own accord, and it had merely wanted to avoid anything with a fist that could hurt her.

"No, I just...I just...I don't know." She whispered, curling in deeper into the cover that was wrapped around her.

"Do you think, you would feel better if you talked with Gajeel?" Wendy asked, and she blinked. She brought the man into her mind, and gave a sigh when she felt as if a piece of her was missing since he wasn't near her.

"I want to try." She whispered, listening as they both moved away and out of the room. She kept her ears strained for sound, and tensed slightly when she heard heavy steps coming toward her room. She bit her bottom lip as she heard a knock on her door, before it carefully opened and closed.

"Levy? You wanted to talk?" He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. Inhaling slightly, she slowly raised and peeked over at him.

"I..Just wanted to let you know. I don't fear you...I..Just had some flash backs when I saw the fight." She whispered, watching as he blinked before giving a sigh of relief and slowly started toward the bed. Kneeling down on the ground and resting his forearms on the bed.

"I know I shouldn't have fought in front of you. Even though you are taking everything so well, you are still recovering. I'm sorry I caused you to panic and think like that. However, I will swear to you on this, I would never hurt you Levy." He whispered, and she gave a small smile.

"I know Gajeel. It's just...I guess I underestimated how angry you could get should the need arise." She stated, and leaned down so she was eye level with him, instead of looking down at him.

"I would never get angry at you, maybe flustered, but never angry." He whispered, giving a small smile, and she gave a sigh as she rested her forehead against his arm.

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah, Shrimp?"

"Do you still have any ointment for bruises. He left a pretty decent one on my neck, and one on my shoulder as well." She stated, and glanced up when he hummed and nodded his head.

"I'll go get it an be right back." He whispered, and she stared into his eyes for a moment. Biting her bottom lip, before looking away with a slight blush.

"Thank you." She whispered, listening as he walked away and then covered her head after the door closed behind him to hide her blush. She had been thinking of kissing him, but didn't think that he truly thought of her that way. She was broken at the moment, and still working on fixing herself, why would he even think of her like that. Surely that look she had seen the other day was more likely that of a sibling looking after someone. Nothing more, nothing less.

Giving a sigh at how disappointed she was at the thought, and shook her head. At the sound of approached steps, she uncurled herself from the blankets, and sat on the edge of the bed. Giving a smile as Gajeel walked in and carefully moved to sit behind her on the bed. She waited as he opened the lid, and shivered when the cool ointment touched the back of her neck, only to relax as he slowly began to massage it into her neck. Easily wrapping his fingers around her neck, but only applying enough pressure to relax the muscles.

She felt her eyes began to grow heavy, and blinked when his touch left and he tugged at the sleeve of her shirt. Giving a soft hum, she watched as he attempted to roll the sleeve up, but knew that he wouldn't get it far before the fabric refused to move anymore.

"Turn away." She whispered, looking over her shoulder and watched as he raised one studded eyebrow before turning his head. Once she was sure that he wasn't looking, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt, tugged it over her head, and then wrapped a small cover around her chest and waist, making sure to leave her arm exposed to him.

"Alright." She whispered, watching as he looked back around and stilled when he saw her.

"S..Shrimp?" He whispered, and she gave a small smile and watched as he lifted the ointment up and dipped two fingers in and then carefully applied it to the dark bruise forming on her arm.

"Sorry I couldn't get there sooner." He whispered, making her blink and look up at him. He had such a guilty expression on his face, and she leaned toward him.

"Gajeel. It isn't your fault. Neither of us knew that they would come back. I had even forgot about them, because I didn't think that they would try anything when Jose was in jail." She whispered, reaching up with her good hand and cupping the side of his face. Giving him a small smile in an attempt to show that he didn't have anything to feel guilty for.

"Still, I promised to protect you, but..."

"And you did. You stopped them from hurting me, sure I might have gotten two bruises. However, I would take these two bruises to what could have been." She stated, watching as he sighed and rested his forehead against hers. Causing a blush to light her features at such close contact.

"Honestly, what you do to me Levy." He whispered, opening his ruby eyes and staring into her. She felt her heart skip a beat, and swallowed as he lowered his head toward hers. Her gaze darted to his lips, licking her own in response, and gasped when he quickly dipped down and caught hers in a kiss.

He moved slowly, giving her time to pull back from the assault, but she gave a low groan as she pushed closer and carefully wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands holding her waist, taking great care to ensure that he didn't let the cover slip.

The kiss was everything that Levy could want with her first one. It was slow, passionate, and with the person that held her heart. Much to soon to her liking, he was pulling away and nipping lightly at her bottom lip, before looking into her eyes.

"Gajeel?" She whispered, watching as he smiled and brushed his lips against hers again before pulling back.

"We can continue this later. It's almost time for supper." He stated, nudging his forehead against hers before sliding off the bed. Levy stared at him for a moment, pressing her lips together before feeling how swollen they were with her fingers. She felt a smile tugging at her lips as a smile lit her face. Even though she was going through hell at the moment, she was feeling more happy than she had felt in a long time.

* * *

 **There you go! Chapter 19 is in the process, but it might be a few days until I post it. Can't wait to hear from you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 19

Metallica glared at Jose as the man sat in ease in his seat. He didn't like one bit how the man seemed so calm, and could only suspect that the man had something terrible in his sleeve. However, he was certain that the man didn't know that he had his two companions that he had agreed to 'have fun with Levy'.

"Alright. This is the second day, and Miss Levy will now be represented by Metallica Redfox. Now, today I don't want any funny business." Judge King growled, glaring at Jose who merely smiled lightly before the judge sighed.

"Good, now. Jose, what do you plead?" The judge asked, and Metallica stared at the man from the corner of his eye, narrowing his gaze when the man smirked.

"Insanity." Jose stated, and Metallica froze before looking at the judge, who looked shock.

"Explain yourself." King stated, staring at the man with suspicion.

"Well, your honor. Obviously I am not in my right mind. I, who had an easy life as a child, turned into some sort of brute that would harm a child. Surely, there is something wrong with me, so I plead insanity." Jose stated, and Metallica resisted the urge to rub his temples. Surely, this man wasn't so stupid as to think that statement would hold his case?

"Metallica. What do you say to this?" King asked, and he looked up to see annoyance in the judge's eyes.

"Obviously something is wrong with Jose, however I believe that it is more along the line of stupidity than insanity." He muttered, watching as amusement flashed in the judge's eyes and a sound of indignation came from Jose.

"Your Honor. Jose should be put behind bars, simple as that. He killed two people, merely for the sake of gaining their income. Then, tortured their daughter for years before attempting to kill her as well. The man even admitted as much. Not to mention, I have found evidence that not only was he going to 'have fun' with Miss Levy, but use her body for income for a bit." He stated, smirking behind his hand slightly when he sensed Jose tense and the Judge shot the man a death glare.

"Your proof." The judge growled, and Metallica leaned back in his seat.

"The two men who were going to help Jose hurt Miss Levy are now in custody. And agreed to a lower sentencing, they gave all information about Jose's plan. Including the fact that he wasn't going to kill Miss Levy that night, but instead keep her locking in her room and allow men to pay him to use her body." He stated, watching as the judge paled before growing red in the face and glaring at Jose. Who paled and shifted, while grinding his teeth together and then surging to his feet.

"That bitch, she was the reason I couldn't get anything from that family! She was the one in the way of me living comfortably! I deserved that money that went to her, and I deserved more. She doesn't have much of a body, but it was still one good enough to sell! She had to ruin it though by running away and..."

"Shut your trap, you annoying bastard." Metallica hissed, glaring at a stunned Jose, who began to tremble before plopping back into his seat.

"Your Honor, this man is a threat to Levy, and everyone else. If he was to be released, he could very well go after Miss McGarden again. Or even worse target another family with the same intentions." He stated, watching as the Judge stared at him before looking at Jose. Who was trembling, and looking like he was trying to figure out something to say.

"Indeed he is. I will do all of us a favor, so we can get on with our holiday week. Jose, I sentence you to a life time in prison, for the murder of Sylvia and Rion McGarden, child abuse and neglect of Levy McGarden, and attempt of murder of said child. Is there anything else you want to say?" The Judge asked, and Metallica stared at the man from the corner of his eye.

"I wish, I could see the child one more time. Just to tell her..that seeing her parents dead, and seeing all the times that I put fear in her eyes, was the most thrilling things I had ever seen." He sneered, and Metallica felt his stomach roll, before standing up.

"To bad I will never allow that to happen. Besides, you should be grateful, those bars will protect you to a certain degree." He muttered, shooting a glare at the man, smirking internally when he flinched. Only to cover it with a grin.

"There are always ways out." He hissed, and Metallica glared at him until he looked away.

"Enough, guards, take this man away." King growled, and Metallica watched as the man was walked out. Before turning to the judge and giving a nod.

"Have a good holiday." He muttered, and then turned and started out of the courtroom. Although, he wasn't going back to the house just yet. He had a few inmates to talk to about one Jose that was coming in, in fact he was going to tell them everything about what the man had done, and what he had attempted to do.

* * *

Levy glanced up from the couch as the door opened, and smiled as Metallica stepped through, loosening his tie. He met her gaze, and then smiled before approaching her.

"Good evening, Miss Levy." He greeted, and she straightened so he could sit beside her.

"Evening Mister Redfox." She replied, blinking when he frowned and shook his head.

"That wont do. Call me Metallica."

"Alright, so long as you call me Levy." She shot back, smiling when he blinked and shook his head before he smiled back at her.

"Very well then. I have some good news, you no longer have to worry about Jose or either of those two. You are now a free woman, and able to do anything that you want." He stated, and she blinked as she stared up at him. Blinking for a moment before she shot to her feet.

"Are you serious!? It's done that fast?" She asked, watching as he smirked and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Yes, it is. Jose will be sent to prison for life, he was charged with the murder of both of your parents, abuse and neglect toward you, attempt of murder, and...attempt of human trafficking." He muttered, and she paused. A frown tugged at her lip at the last part.

"Who was he..." She didn't finish the question when Metallica gave her a pointed look. She paled and sunk back down onto the couch. Jose...Wasn't just going to kill her that night. He was going to sell her body. Nausea washed over her and she gave a groan as she covered her face with her hands.

"Levy, calm down. Breath. He can't hurt you now, no one will." Metallica whispered, placing a comforting hand on her back. She swallowed hard and gave a nod before looking back up.

"I just...I'm so glad that I didn't hesitate that night. I'm so glad that I got out of there, and I am so glad that Gajeel took me in." She whispered, tears building up in her eyes.

"Yes, you were brave to go through all of this. Now, where will you go now?" He asked, and she blinked before looking up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, watching as he sighed and sat back.

"I understand that you were afraid to return home before now. But now, everything is taken care of. You are no longer in danger and you can return to your house. Rebuild it as you like." He stated, and she blinked at him as she took in his words. That was right, she didn't have to burden Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy anymore. She could go home...

She blinked as a sharp pain pierced her chest, and frowned. Gnawing on her bottom lip as she then looked at Metallica.

"Oi, don't forget to mention that she could still live here if she wanted too, old fart." Gajeel suddenly growled, stepping out of the basement and crossing his arms. She blinked as the pain that settled over her seemed to lessen some, and watched as Metallica raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought that she might want to return to her home. The place where she grew up, and fix it back to her liking. I never intended to make it sound like she had to move out, it is just that she is no longer in danger. So, why should she stay here?" Metallica stated, and Levy blinked at that. Why did she want to continue to stay here? Her gaze landed on Gajeel, and she forced back the blush that threatened to bloom on her face at the memory of their kiss last night. He was the reason she wanted to stay, but...Did he truly want her to stay, or just saying that because he felt like he had to protect her?

* * *

Gajeel wanted nothing more than to strangle his adopted father, and would have attempted if he thought he had a chance of winning. However, he knew all too well that his father would own him within the first second of a fight.

Gritting his teeth, he looked at Levy, noticing how her gaze was on him and he stepped forward.

"You can stay here. I wouldn't kick you out, and neither would the others. However, if you did decide that you want to return home, they wouldn't stop you." He muttered, watching as she frowned at him.

"You said 'they'. What about you?" She asked, and he smirked before stepping closer, leaned over the couch and caught her lips in a kiss.

"I would do everything I could to convince you to say. But, it is your decision." He whispered against her lips, before pulling away and glared at his father before turning around.

"I'm going to start on supper." He stated, disappearing into the kitchen. Although, he paused and strained his hearing to see if they said anything else in the living room.

"Well, it looks like Gajeel has given you something to think on. I suggest you think hard on it Levy. Don't let infatuation over a hero guide your decision. I might like you enough to give you my blessing in dating my son. However, you might want to make sure that you truly love him as he loves you." Metallica stated, and Gajeel growled in the back of his throat. What kind of woman did his father think Levy was?

"I understand your concern, Metallica, and I will think on it. Although, I already think I know what my answer is." She whispered, and Gajeel shifted as he heard how soft her voice is. If she was even thinking about leaving, then he would try everything he could to make her sure she stayed. He just didn't want her to leave his side, she was starting to become everything to him, and he wanted to ensure that she never got hurt again. Sure, she had shown the she could handle herself, what with slapping his father and fighting against those men.

However, he just knew that he could also help back her up. Not to mention...He loved her. He had from the very moment he saw her the first time in school, although it would be a cold day in hell before he said it to anyone else besides her. Although, to be technical, he was sure that Juvia already knew with the teasing smirks that she had been giving him the past few days.

Giving a sigh, he started to rummage in the cabinets, trying to think what he should fix for the family tonight. Only to pause when a cell phone reached his ears, looking over his shoulder he moved back to the door and listened as Levy began talking to Bunny-Girl.

"Hey Lu-Lu, what's up?"

"Really? No, no. It's just that Gajeel was going to start supper soon."

"I guess so...Alright, I'll let them know and I'll be ready when you get here." He blinked as she stopped talking.

"Your friend?" He heard his father ask, and listened as she hummed her answer.

"She wants me to have a sleepover since it has been awhile since we last saw one another. I guess it will also give me a chance to give her the good news. I better go tell Gajeel to set the table for four instead of five tonight." She stated, and he quickly headed over to the fridge, acting as if he hadn't been listening. Although, he felt his heart clenching at the thought of her being out of his sight, but knew that he wasn't going to stop her from hanging out with her friends. Not to mention, wherever Bunny-Girl was, Salamander wasn't far behind. He would watch over them both, that much he could trust in the pyromaniac.

"Gajeel?" Levy sounded, and he blinked before turning around and giving a grunt.

"I thought I should tell you that I'll be going to Lucy's tonight. It is for some girl time, since it has been a while since I've hanged out with them. I hope you don't mind." She whispered, and he blinked as he took in her appearance. Wondering why she seemed uncertain about asking him, and even wondering as to why she was asking him? It was her choice, surely she knew that.

He blinked as realization hit him, she didn't know that. Yes, she was free from the man that had tormented her for years, but she wasn't free from her doubts about what she had to do. Which meant asking permission for things that were her choice alone.

"Levy, you don't have to ask if I don't mind. I just thank you for telling me about it, and letting me know. Also, don't think that you ever have to ask permission from me." He stated, watching as she blinked and blushed before giving a faint nod.

"Alright. I..I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She whispered, before slipping out of the room and he frowned. She was acting weird, but figured that if she wanted to talk about it then she would when she was ready. With that in mind, he turned and focused on cooking a meal of him, his father, Juvia and Wendy.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is a little slow, but it should pick up a bit. Also, don't start thinking that is all of Jose for now. I might add something later 3:) anywho~~ Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 is here! Sorry it is so short, but I'm saving some stuff for later. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 20

Levy gave a tight smile as she slid into the passenger seat of Lucy's car. After she buckled, she faced forward and gave a sigh as they drove away and toward the other side of town. They were a little over halfway to the house before Lucy broke the silence between them.

"Did you think about my parents' offer?" Lucy asked, and she lowered her gaze.

"I still want to talk it over with Gajeel. He has done so much Lucy, and I don't think it would be fair just to suddenly up and leave him. Especially since..." She paused, not really wanting to tell Lucy about the kiss she had shared with him. One kiss didn't mean that they were in a relationship, neither did two.

"Since what?" Lucy declared, suspicion sounding in her voice, but Levy shook her head. There was no reason to tell her just yet, not when she didn't know what their relationship status was.

"Nothing, I just want to see where he stands, especially since I can make my own decisions now. I could easily go back to my house, and try to live there by...myself." She muttered, wincing when Lucy scoffed and no doubt rolled her eyes.

"You and I both know, you hate being alone. Except when you read, and even then you want people around, just not being loud." Lucy explained, and Levy faced away from her. Still unsure if she should tell her best friend, practically her sister, about her feelings for Gajeel. A sigh from the blonde drew her attention, and she faced her with an apologetic look.

"Don't give me that look Levy. It's just, while I accept Gajeel, especially for all that he has done for you, I can't help but think that he's trying to take you away from your friends. Not to mention, he is just looks like the kind of guy that would begin another abusive relationship. I'm surprised that..."

"Shut up!" Levy screamed, glaring at Lucy who turned to look at her in surprise before giving a squeak of shock as her car jerked slightly. Levy felt her heart plummet as she saw the car head for the snow banks, and could only think that this was possibly the last thing her mother saw. However, she eased out a breath as Lucy eased the vehicle back onto the road, and slowed down before easing off the side of the road and looking over at her.

"Levy?" She asked, and Levy gritted her teeth as she attempted to rein in her emotions. She couldn't snap at Lucy like this, she couldn't lose her anger just because her friend was worried about her.

"Lucy, I can understand that you might be a bit offended that I would choose a stranger over my best friend. But the truth is, I really care for Gajeel. And, I'm almost certain, that he cares for me as well. He would never hurt me. Besides, you don't know his history, what he has had to live through, the responsibilities that he has taken on. I know, with all of my being, that Gajeel would never harm me. So please, don't speak bad about him." Levy whispered, watching as Lucy blinked before giving a soft sigh and shook her head.

"I was afraid this would happen. Levy, do you think it is possible that you are harboring feelings for Gajeel, merely because he is acting as a knight in shining armor?" Lucy stated, and Levy reeled back as if she had been slap. Lucy was questioning her feelings! Did she honestly think that, after all that she had been through, she would be so simple to effect?

"Lucy, I...You know what, I'm not even going to explain." Levy muttered, unbuckling and quickly exiting the car. Slamming the door in her friends face before stalking away from the car. She was hurt. Lucy thought that she merely admired Gajeel because he had saved her. If anything, that had made her trust him, and even then that had only been slightly. It wasn't until she got to know Juvia and Wendy, that she truly started to understand what kind of person Gajeel was. Sure, he had a temper when mad, but he would never take it out on people who didn't deserve it. And she knew with all of her heart that he would never harm her.

He was a kind soul, that had been down a rougher road than her own, and he had come out alive and willing to help others in the same situation. He hadn't let his past upset his future, he didn't become bitter, but someone who wanted to help others, in any way he could. Even if it costed him in the end. She wasn't going to allow anyone to question, or say things about him, like that.

"Levy! Wait, you said you were staying over." Lucy yelled out, but Levy ignored her and continued to put one foot in front of the other. Debating if she should change her plans and go back to the apartment, or keep her plan but explain things to Lucy.

"Damnit, Levy! What the hell is so great about him? You do realize that all of this is just because you feel like you owe him, right?" Lucy yelled, and Levy stopped in her tracks and put a tight smile on her face as she faced Lucy. Her decision was to make her understand what she felt about Gajeel, and make it so that she could never say anything like that about Gajeel again.

"You're right. I owe him, Juvia, and Wendy so much for all that they have helped me with. However, they have all said that I also owe them nothing. You know why, because they have all been in a position similar to mine. Gajeel, he wasn't my knight in shining armor, he is nothing like a knight. More like the dragon in a fairy tale if you ask me. I know my feelings Lucy, do you really think I wouldn't be cautious and analyze what I was feeling before acting? I don't want a repeat, however, Gajeel has been patient, allowing me to figure everything out and even helping me along. Just a moment ago, even before you pulled up, I asked him if it was okay to go. Wanna know what he said?"

She waited until Lucy nodded, and then allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

"He said that I didn't have to ask. That it was my choice to do what I want. Which is why, I'm not going to go somewhere where everyone will question as to why I want to stay with Gajeel." She stated, watching as Lucy stared at her for a moment, and then gave a sigh and stepped forward.

"You really have thought about all of this, haven't you?" She whispered, and Levy nodded her head. Allowing Lucy to wrap her in a hug, before returning the gesture and resting her head on Lucy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so worried, and I'm afraid that it will happen again." Lucy whispered, and Levy gave a small smile and leaned back.

"I can understand. I still can't believe that everything has worked out so well. Each morning, I'm afraid to wake up and have it all been a dream." She whispered, smiling at Lucy who gave a sigh and then motioned back to the car.

"Well, I guess we still have a lot more to learn. Lets figure some of it out tonight, maybe with the help of the others." She stated, and Levy smiled and gave a nod. Glad that one of her most important friendships was still in tact.

"Although, you know if you do decide to be in a relationship with your fairy tale 'dragon', the princess will have a strong talk with him." She stated, and Levy laughed as she moved toward the car.

"Sounds fine to me. However, please don't get the actual 'knight' involved, I don't think he could stand up to Erza." She stated, smiling when Lucy flinched and looked at her.

"I don't think I would sic Erza on my worst enemy." She muttered, and Levy smiled. Although, she kinda wished she could have let Erza have two minutes with Jose, then all of this would have been avoided, and she could have possibly met Gajeel and the others on better terms.

* * *

Gajeel gave a groan as he plopped onto his bed. Only to roll over and stare at the figurine on his nightstand with a smile. It was going to be his gift to Levy, in just a couple of days it would be the time to celebrate. Then, after that it would be the New Year. He wondered if he should ask her to visit the shrines with him. Only to shake his head, she probably already had plans with her friends.

Turning onto his back, he crossed his hands under his head and stared up at the ceiling. It felt odd since he knew Levy wasn't in the house. She had just found herself in to their lives, and now that she had a choice to go where she wanted too safely, he was worried that she would leave. He didn't want her out of his life. Sure, he figured that they could maintain a relationship even if she moved, but he wanted to be near her at all times. Not in a suffocating way, but in the sense that she just calmed him, and seemed to brighten his world.

A soft mew brought his attention to the side, and he smirked as he saw Lily staring at him in an expecting manner.

"You've grown close to her as well." He muttered, watching as the cat took it as an invitation and hopped up into his bed before curling beside him. Removing one arm, he slid his fingers through black fur and then gave a sigh.

"I'm really in deep here, ain't I. I don't want her moving out, but at the same time I just can't tell her to stay here without a choice." He muttered, unsure as to what he should do to give her a reason to stay. He didn't think she liked him enough to stay in the same house, although he was thankful that she liked him period.

Giving a sigh, he stopped rubbing Lily and rested his hand across his chest as he closed his eyes. He could figure something out later. At the moment, he was just too tired to think at the moment.

* * *

 **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alrighty! The Twenty First chapter is here! Hold on tight people, because it is about to get a bit wild! :3 Not going to give anything away, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 21

 _Levy sighed and watched as her breath fogged in front of her face before evaporating into the air. Before her stood two stones that she visited every year at this time. Both were still smooth, not yet standing long enough for the elements to wear away, but yet it was long enough that the ground was sunken in and already regrowing._

 _She looked to the stone on her left, a black marble stone with a hammer and nail engraved above the name, circled with a wedding band. The name read; Rion McGarden, a beloved son, husband, and father. Below that was the years he was born and the year he had passed._

 _Turning to her right, she stared at the pure white marble stone with a quill and tied up parchment bound together with another wedding band above the name that read; Sylvia McGarden, beloved daughter, wife, and mother._

 _She had always found it ironic that after their deaths her grandparents from both sides suddenly thought of their beloved children. However, they continued to ignore her, the child of their children. She knew that the truly didn't care, all they wanted was the five minutes of fame that came from losing a loved one. They didn't even truly understand what they had lost, not like she did. She never did hold it against them though, merely brushed them off and ignored them just as they ignored her._

 _Her father and mother, both born a year apart, and died the same way. It was just so hurtful to think about, but yet think about it she did whenever she visited their resting sight. She blinked when everything began to darken, and tensed when a sound of shuffling feet sounded behind her. Spinning around, she attempted to take a step back, but found herself frozen to the spot as she stared at the man approaching._

 _"No one around to protect you this time." Jose sneered as he jumped toward her..._

Levy snapped upright in bed, barely holding back the scream that was clawing at her throat. Swallowing hard, she looked around her and felt her muscles go weak with relief. She was still at Lucy's, sleeping beside the blonde, and surrounded by her other friends. Giving a soft sigh, she easily laid back down and pressed her wrists into her eyes. Trying to fight back the tears that wanted to spill.

Why would she have a dream like that?! Giving a sigh, she rolled over and inched closer to Lucy, relieved when Lucy seemed to sense her discomfort and wrapped her in a hug before going still again, breathing softly in sleep. Levy exhaled as well, nuzzling into her friend's embrace and closed her eyes, knowing that she was safe here.

"Oi, Levy. Everything alright?" A soft whisper reached her, and she eased from her friend's embrace to roll over and peek over the edge of the bed. Biting her bottom lip as she saw Cana peering up at her with concern.

"Sorry, if I woke you. It was just a bad dream." She whispered, blinking when Cana shifted and began to pull herself up onto the bed. Causing her to scoot back over to Lucy, who wrapped her back into a hug. She frowned when Cana snuggled up to her and looked into her eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked, and Levy gave a small grateful smile. Cana was usually the wild one of their bunch, but when it came to sensing that something was troubling her friends, she was the first to respond.

"I dreamed that Jose was after me again. However, I know that he can't touch me now." She whispered, watching as Cana seemed to think about it.

"Did he say anything in the dream?"

"He said: No one around to protect you this time.." She stated, watching as the brunette raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Where were you? In the dream?"

"At my parents' graves." She answered, watching as Cana tensed slightly and then smiled suddenly.

"It doesn't really matter in the end, it was only a dream." She whispered, and Levy smiled slightly. However, and uneasy feeling settled over her.

"Yeah, guess you're right." She whispered back, laying her head back onto her pillow and closed her eyes. Giving a sigh as both Cana and Lucy snuggled up to her. She knew that Cana had just said that to try and ease her worries, but she knew better. Whenever she had dreams about her parents' graves, then something usually appeared there. If the dream was good, a good surprise was waiting for her. Rather some extra flowers or incense burning in their honor, or some of their favorite food already placed before them. If the dreams were bad, or frightened her...It usually came in the form of vandalism on their grave, someone smashing the flowers, or beer bottles littered around them.

Biting her bottom lip, she squeezed her eyes closed and prayed that for once it truly was just a dream. Surely Jose couldn't be out, Metallica had given her the news himself that the man was behind bars. Then again, the man was more slippery than a snake, so she couldn't put it past him. Giving a mental sigh, she eased from between her two friends, and quietly stepped around the others. Looking out in the hallway to make sure the coast was clear, she stepped out and made her way toward the library. What she needed right now was a good book to help calm her nerves.

Easing into the large library, she plopped down onto one of the many pillows and grabbed the nearest book. Smiling as she saw that it was a fairy tale book, and one of her favorites to top. It wasn't like others, where the maiden ran away with the knight or prince, but instead stayed with her 'capture' because he really rescued her from the cage of the noble life. Giving a sigh, she shifted until she was comfortable, and then started on the book. She was only interrupted when her phone buzzed, and blinked as she saw a text from Gajeel. She smiled when she saw that he would be picking her up in the morning, and that he had something he needed to talk with her about. She replied that she would wait for him, and then returned to her story.

* * *

Gajeel blinked his eyes open with a frown, before sitting up in bed. He looked around the room, trying to find what had awoken him. Only to tense when his phone buzzed on his nightstand, and sneered as he saw that it was an unknown number. Pressing the green button, he held the phone to his ear.

"You better have a damn good reason as to why you're calling at...four in the god damn morning." He hissed, glaring at his alarm clock.

" _Well morning to you too, sunshine. Is Levy in a safe place?_ " The question sent chills through him and he pressed a fist into his forehead.

"She's over at a sleepover at the Heartfilia's." He muttered, and listened as his father gave a sigh and shuffled something over the line.

" _I want you to personally get her in the morning. Do not leave her side, do you understand?_ "

"I got ya. Just one question, how did he escape?" He growled, listening to the silence until he had thought his father had hung up.

" _Jose had people within the court system that no one knew about. He was put in bars long enough to convince me, and then was released not long after. No worries, they're being dealt with._ " He stated, and Gajeel gave a sigh before leaning back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Why can't anything go right for her?" He whispered, not really expecting an answer, and blinked when his father started talking.

" _She may have had a hard life, losing both parents and being left to a monster like that, but think about how she came out. When the darkest things happened to her, she remained bright and determined. She never thought that life would be her only one, and forged her own path out of that hardship. It may still cling to her now, but not for much longer. She had too many friends, and too many people who love her, to let her go through that again. While it hasn't been perfect, I assure you, she isn't complaining about how things have progressed for the better._ " Metallica stated, and Gajeel blinked as he recalled a similar speech from when he was younger, and smirked.

"Don't act so damn smart, I know damn well that speech was taken from Sylvia. She said the same thing to me when I thought I was done for." He laughed, but sat up straighter.

"However, you're right. Damn that left a nasty taste." He muttered, listening as Metallica chuckled.

" _Get some more sleep Hatchling. You're going to need the rest for tomorrow when you break the news to her._ " He stated, and Gajeel gave a grunt before wishing him a good night, or morning in this case, before turning his phone off and laying back down. Of course he would be the one who had to break the news to her. Turning his head, he saw that it was a few minutes passed four, and he groaned. He knew full well that there was no getting back to sleep, and even if he did it wouldn't be restful.

Tossing the covers aside, he stood and quietly walked out of his room, down the stairs, and into his work area. He headed toward the desk and sat down, looking over his presents for the girls. He had decided to make their gifts this year, as well as buy some, and Levy had given him the perfect idea as to what to make. He reached for the nearest object, but paused with a frown and instead grabbed his phone.

He quickly sent Levy a text message, set his phone for ten, and then placed it beside him. Then turned back to the art works and grabbed the one he was making for Wendy. Soon enough, he was concentrated fully on his work, and the hours seemed to fly by. He faintly heard Juvia call that breakfast was ready, which he replied that he wasn't hungry. He only took a break long enough to answer a text that Levy sent, saying that she would wait for him at the Hearfilia's until he got there, and then worked a bit more.

Soon enough, his phone began to give a shrill just as he finished with Wendy's, and he snatched the phone, hit the silence button, and headed for the steps. He knew that Juvia and Wendy were out shopping today, so he moved easily through the house, got dressed, and quickly stepped outside. Tensing for a moment as his body adjusted to the cold weather, and frowned as he saw that the sky was slightly dark with the threat of more snow.

Giving a shrug, he headed for his car and quickly turned up the heat once he was inside. If Jose thought that he would easily get to Levy, just because he had escaped jail, he had another thing coming.

Scowling slightly, he roared down the road and quickly turned toward the Heartfilia residence, determined to get to Levy as quickly as he could. He was certain that Jose wouldn't try anything with so many people around, but that didn't stop an uneasy feeling from settling over him.

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, Dun! Hehehe! :3 What's gonna happen next, it will be a while because I'm still working on the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! 3:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22! Yay!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 22

Levy knew something was wrong the moment she slid into the passenger seat and looked at Gajeel. He was tense, and avoiding her gaze, his grip on the steering wheel tight. However, she remained quiet, knowing that if it was something for her to know, Gajeel would tell her when she was ready. So, instead of trying to attempt a conversation right from the get go, she merely closed the door and grabbed the seat belt.

"Jose got out." He whispered, and she froze midway in buckling her belt. Looking up at him, she studied his features, and felt panic began to consume her as she saw that he wasn't joking. He was out! How could that be? Metallica had told her that he was behind bars, that he would never hurt her again! She shivered as the dream she had last night jumped to the front of her mind.

"H...How?" She whispered, watching as he sighed and met her gaze.

"Pops said that he had some people on the inside. They kept him long enough to show that he was behind bars, and then helped him escape later in the night. The ones who helped him are already being punished, but they have yet to tell where Jose went." He stated, and she stared at him in silence for a moment, and then bit her bottom lip. She squeezed her eyes shut, felt her fists ball up, and then gave a cry. Her frustration of having to deal with him for so long finally catching up to her, and exploding all at once.

"Why the hell is this happening!? Why doesn't he stop already!? I'm tired of this! I'm tired of feeling afraid! Tired of getting others involved! I'm just tired of it!" She cried, feeling her emotions began to overflow. Giving a cry, she covered her face and curled down in the seat, her body trembling as she sobbed. It wasn't that she saw this as unfair, she just didn't understand why he wanted to continue with this pointless battle. Even if he did get rid of her, the money wouldn't go to him, she had already set it up for a majority of it to be donated to the library, and the rest to the orphanage.

She tensed when she was suddenly picked up, and looked up when she was suddenly placed on Gajeel's lap. Blinking up at him, she stayed still as he wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb, and gasped slightly when he captured her lips in a kiss. Only to close her eyes a moment later when she felt at how soft it was. This was a kiss of comfort, not of the passion that he had given her the past two times. She sighed and relaxed when he pulled away slightly, and blinked her eyes at him.

"Just let it out, Levy. You shouldn't keep those emotions bottled up. Also, no worries, we'll stop that bastard before he does anything. I wont let him hurt you, or anyone else." He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. She felt more tears enter her eyes, and she sniffed slightly.

"But, I don't want you in danger either." She whispered, watching as he smirked and laughed slightly. His arms wrapping around her in the small space that the driver's side provided, and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"You've nothing to worry about with me. Now, lets go home." He whispered, and she blinked at the statement. Home. It...Just sounded so right. Giving a small smile, she gave a nod and allowed him to settle her back into the seat. Once she buckled up, she watched as they pulled away from the Heartfilia's and toward the house. She watched as the landscaped passed, and began to worry her bottom lip between her teeth. Something was bothering her, and she knew that only Gajeel could answer it.

"Uh...Gajeel. T..Those times that..We...Uh..Kissed." She stated, squeezing her eyes closed as she felt her face heat up.

"I know I've probably surprised you with them, but I don't regret any of them, Shrimp. I mean what I do and say." He stated, and she was surprised she suddenly didn't get whiplash from how she spun her head.

"Y..You mean..."

"I like ya, Levy. A lot! Honestly, I don't want you to leave, but I'm not gonna make you stay unless you want to." He muttered, and she felt her face heat again. He liked her. Gajeel Redfox, liked her!

"G...Good to know my feelings are returned." She whispered, watching through her lashes as he stilled, his eyes widened, and then gasped when he suddenly hit the breaks and pulled the car to the side slightly. She bit her bottom lip when he threw it into park, and kept his gaze when he faced her.

"You mean that Levy?" He asked, and she gave a small nod before smiling slightly when he gave a huff and quickly reached over, caught the back of her head, and pressed his lips to hers into a third fiery kiss.

* * *

Gajeel could only hold Levy close as he continued to kiss her. He couldn't believe that she actually returned his feelings, full force if the way she was kissing him back was anything. Giving a low hum in his throat, he slowly pulled away from her, nipping her bottom lip before sitting straight in his seat and watching as she leaned back some as well.

He couldn't help but smirk at the blush and dazed expression that was on her face. Not to mention, he was thrilled beyond measure to see that all the windows were fogged over, and leaned toward her again when she looked up at him.

"Gajeel. You wouldn't mind if I stayed with you, Juvia, and Wendy? Would you?" She whispered, and he blinked down at her before giving a smile as warmth settled in his chest.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Shrimp. In fact, I'm damn elated that you chose to stay." He muttered, brushing his lips against her again. He was about to give her another kiss, but gave a sigh when his phone began to sing at that moment. Giving a scowl at Levy's giggle, he sat up and grabbed the device from its place in the cup holder. Cursing as he saw Metallica's name on the screen.

"You better have a damn good reason for calling." He growled, winking at Levy when she covered her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"Did you pick up Levy? Where is Juvia and Wendy?" Metallica sounded, and he tensed at the tone of his voice before narrowing his eyes and focusing in on his father.

"I have Levy right here with me. The girls are on a shopping trip at the mall. What's going on?" He asked, listening as Metallica gave a sigh of relief on the other end of the line.

"One of your neighbors, a guy named Macao, called and told me someone just broke into the apartment. He said it looked like the man that I had the news talk about. I'm already on my way there, and Crime Sorciere is on their way as well. I want you two to keep away from there for now." He stated, and Gajeel blinked before looking over at Levy. He knew that she knew, from the look on her face she had heard everything. Without answering his father, he ended the call and turned the device off.

"It's your call, Levy." He whispered, watching as she blinked and bit her bottom lip. He knew that this was one hell of a risk. If she decided to go and face the bastard that tormented her for years, so many things could go wrong, and very few things right. However, if she didn't even have the chance to face him again, she could possibly live with guilt and questions as to why he had truly done what he had done.

Sure, he had said that he had done it all for the money. But now, he had no chance at that, so what was his motive now? He waited in silence, only to blink when her phone began to ring. He watched as she picked it out of her pocket, looked at the screen, and then shut it off as well.

"I want to go to him." She stated, he gave a nod, and turned back to the road. They were taking the risk, but he knew this would be closer for Levy. Besides, it would be a cold day in hell before he let that bastard lay another finger on her.

* * *

 **Things are about to get serious! Also, just to let you know I'm only planning to give this a few more chapters before it is done! We are almost to the end! :( Still, I had fun writing this story, and can't wait to see what you think about it! Until the next chapter, and however many after! Hope you enjoy!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I have a special for you today, TWO CHAPTERS! Here is the first, hope you enjoy chapter 23!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 23

Metallica cursed as Levy refused to answer her phone, and automatically attempted to redial her number, only to give another curse when it went straight to her voicemail. Tossing the device into his passenger seat, he pressed harder on the gas pedal, and gritted his teeth when he suddenly had to slam on his breaks because of a damn red light. Barely skidding to a halt before the line, and began to tap his thumb against the wheel in a fast tempo.

"Hatchling, don't go and do anything stupid." He muttered under his breath as he glared at the light. He knew that telling Gajeel where Jose went was a bad idea, but he also knew that he had to warn them. Hell, the man had somehow gotten into their home! He was just slightly thankful that neither Juvia or Wendy had been there. If so, then it could end badly for all of them, especially after all that they had gone through to begin with.

Still, the fact that Levy wanted to face Jose so suddenly, it showed just how much the man was getting to her over this. However, it didn't really surprise him that Gajeel was giving Levy the choice to face the man or not. He knew what she had to do to get over some things, and obviously she knew it as well.

He had gone through the same thing with Juvia, Gajeel had cornered her ex lover, and allowed her to question him. However, the man had taunted her, causing her to have a near mental break down, and for Gajeel to snap. He knew that if he hadn't arrived then, her ex lover would have been dead. He also knew that it was going to happen again if he didn't there soon!

Jose was a sly bastard, and knew all of Levy's weaknesses, which in turn were now Gajeel's. Jose would use those against them without hesitation, and by doing so he could very well end up hurting them both. In a much worse way than hitting or punching them could ever cause, and he knew that Gajeel would take all of the blows, both verbal and physical. That was one thing about Gajeel, whenever he choose to protect someone, he did so with every fiber of his being and then some. Not to mention, he harbored special feelings for Levy, which would only make him even more protective of her.

"Damn. I need to get there now." He hissed, narrowing his eyes as the light changed and slammed down on the gas. Gritting his teeth as his car spun before gaining traction and surging forward. Making him fight to keep the car going straight instead of sliding into the sidewalk. He tightened his hand on the wheel, gaining back control, and kept his foot down on the gas. He wasn't going to let anything stop him now, and even decided to go straight through the next few intersections, with one being a red light that no one was going through.

It felt as if it took him ages to get to the right street and turned. Even longer to go through a few rows of houses before finally pulling over at his son's house. Without turning off the ignition, he jumped out of his car, took two steps away from the vehicle, and then froze as a roar of pain and gunshot ripped through the air.

* * *

Gajeel could tell that Levy was beyond scared, from the way that she shifted in her seat and tightened her hands into fists. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and drop her off somewhere safe while he face Jose. However, it wasn't his fight, it was her's, and he couldn't intervene. At least, not until things got to complicated and threatened her safety.

"Gajeel. C...Could I do all the talking?" She suddenly asked, and he glanced over at her frowned slightly.

"I wont say anything, if you don't want me too. I will remain quiet, unless he talks to me." He stated, watching her as she thought on it for a moment, before finally giving a nod.

"I can accept that." She whispered, her gaze looking out at the passing scenery. He looked away from the road long enough to catch her reflection in the window. He felt his chest tighten as he saw her eyes squeezed shut, her bottom lip clenched tightly in between her teeth, and he even noticed her body trembling as she fought her fear.

Turning back to the road, he removed one hand from the steering wheel, moved it between them, and carefully took her hand in his.

"You're not alone in this Levy. I wont let him hurt you, at least physically. Emotionally and mentally, those are the barriers that you have to put up against him. Understand?" He stated, feeling her hand twist beneath his until her fingers wrapped around his and tightened.

"I understand. I'm just...I'm afraid that he's going to do something terrible. It's just a feeling that I have." She whispered, looking back towards him. He gave a sigh, but merely smiled down at her.

"We'll get through this, one way or another." He muttered, bringing her hand up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to them before taking the final turn to the apartment. Slowing his car down, he stopped and stared at the building, scowling as he saw that some lights were on, that he knew were off when he had left.

"Move with caution." He muttered, stepping out of the car, and following close behind Levy as they started up the drive and into the house.

* * *

Levy felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest, and could barely hear anything past the roaring in her ears. However, instead of focusing on her fear, she focused on her breathing and was glad when it seemed to help keep her head cleared. This was her choice, and her final stand against the man that had been her tormentor for years. So, she swallowed around the fear attempting to choke her, and carefully stepped into the apartment.

"It's about time you two got home." The familiar drawl of his voice caused a shiver to shoot down her spine, and she turned toward the kitchen with a frown as Jose stepped forward. A too comfortable smile on his face, as he gave a gesture to head into the living room.

"How about we take this on coming discussion into a place where we can be comfortable." He stated, leading the way. Levy chanced a look at Gajeel, who was glaring at the man in a way that should have had him dropping dead.

Exhaling slightly, she turned back around and followed Jose into the living room. She stopped within the doorway, and stared at him until he gave a dramatic sigh and pouted slightly.

"Where is the trust?"

"In the grave with my parents." She muttered, surprising herself with the coldness that came out with the words, but showed nothing as both men blinked at her. Jose recovered and gave a small pout.

"Oh come now Levy. Surely you understand that it was all for the money. Not to mention, I was doing them a favor by getting them away from such a troublesome child." He stated, causing her to tense and still when she saw satisfaction flash in his eyes.

"I was no trouble." She whispered, studying him closely to try and get to what he was playing at.

"Oh, you weren't? Always sneaking around, leaving the house without telling me where you were going. I was always so worried about you when I awoke and you were no where to be found." He stated, giving her a pleading look and she gave a huff.

"What are you playing at? You never cared about me." She hissed, watching as he sighed and shook his head.

"Levy, you never gave me a chance. I truly cared about you, but you only saw evil in me. Yes, I killed your parents, but is that really a bad thing?"

"Are you out of your mind? What kind of question...That's what you're playing at." She whispered, suddenly realizing what he was trying to do. The bastard was trying to play insane! He was trying to anger her enough to say that he was insane, it would most likely be proof enough in a regular case, but too many people knew about him.

"You're not out of your mind, you're just down right stupid." She stated, watching as he blinked and gritted his teeth in anger.

"Damn brat." He hissed, taking a step forward, only to freeze when Gajeel stepped around her and blocked his path. She watched as Gajeel crossed his arms and glared down at Jose, and blinked in surprise when the man took a quick step back and gritted his teeth.

"This has nothing to do with you. Although, I do find it pathetic that you would be so easily fooled to help her. Surely enough, you realize she is using you just long enough to get rid of me and then will leave you like you're nothing. Than again, you pretty much are." He laughed, and Levy glared at him from around Gajeel. She was more than ready to step up and state how wrong he was, but stopped herself when Gajeel chuckled.

"Laugh it up, ya damn bastard. Shows what you really now." Gajeel muttered, and she smiled up at him. A sigh from Jose caused her to look back to the man, and she blinked as he shifted and wrapped his fingers around something.

"So, you two are official. It seems like everyone will get to try out that body before me. However, I have a little remedy for that." Jose chirped, and she shivered as he shifted again.

"It will be over my dead body before you touch her again." Gajeel hissed, causing her eyes to widen and move to the side slightly and keeping her eyes on Jose when he started to laugh.

"How lucky I am then. A little matter like that can easily be arranged!" Jose shouted, suddenly pulling out a pistol and leveling it at Gajeel.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, she gave a scream, dodged around Gajeel, and winced as Jose pulled the trigger and a roar sounded behind her.

* * *

 **There is chapter 23! Hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is chapter 24! Hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 24

 _Gajeel stared solemnly at the graves before him, his mind blank as the snow drifted around him and the cold stone markers. He knew that the temperature was beginning to drop, and he was foolish for standing out in the weather in only a sweater and jeans, but he just couldn't find the energy to care at the moment. He couldn't leave just yet._

 _"Gajeel, you know that this isn't going to prove anything." A soft voice whispered behind him and he looked over his shoulder. A frown on his lips as he met his father's gaze, before ignoring him and looking at the graves again._

 _"She shouldn't have done that. It should have been me." He whispered, lifting a hand and placing it on a newly placed stone, it was a light blue marble, with an open book above the name and scripture. Levy McGarden, beloved daughter, together again with her family..._

Gajeel woke with a sharp intake of breath before his eyes shot to the hospital bed. Watching the steady rise and fall of Levy's breathing, only by seeing that and hearing the steady beep of the heart monitor did he finally accept that it was merely a dream.

Giving a sigh, he rubbed a hand over his face, and stared at the floor for a moment before shaking his head and getting to his feet. Stretching his arms over his head until his shoulders gave satisfying pops, and then looked toward Levy again. It had been two days since she was shot in the shoulder, two days that she had been out of it, and it was starting to work on his nerves.

The doctors had said that it was just traumatic stress that kept her under, that she had just went through too much for her body to handle. Being shot was the last of it, her body had to shut down to rest. They suspected that it would be at least a week before she awoke, but he knew that she was a fighter, she wouldn't be out for that long.

The doctors had given him a pitying look, but he had ignored them and instead stayed by her side. Leaving only long enough to shower and change clothes, even choosing the bland hospital food and staying in her room. He was determined to see her the moment she opened her beautiful brown eyes, and nothing was going to stop him from doing so.

Moving around the room quietly, he worked out the stiff joints that he had received from sleeping in the chair, and merely listened to the beeps of the monitor. He was about to sit back down, when the monitor's beeps increased just the slightest, and his eyes shot to Levy. Watching as she inhaled just a bit more, and shifted her body ever so lightly. Ignoring the seat, he slowly stepped over to the bed, watching as she moved her head to one side and let out a small puff of air.

"Levy?" He whispered, watching as her hands clenched the sheets, only for her face to wince in pain as the movement of her left hand drew at the muscles in her wounded shoulder.

"Oi, Shrimp." He stated, watching as her head moved again and her eyes began to twitch behind her lids. He felt his heart stop for a moment, and then gave a sigh of relief when her eyes fluttered open and she met his gaze.

"Welcome back to the waking world." He muttered, unable to stop himself from leaning down and capturing her lips in a quick kiss. Pulling back, he reached over her and pushed the nurse's button, before easing down to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What do you remember?" He asked, watching as she licked her lips and then gave a cough. He looked around and quickly reached for the Styrofoam cup and white water pitcher.

"Sip." He reminded her, handing her the cup and watching as she took small sips until she had moisture back in her mouth.

"We were at the apartment. Why am I in the hospital?" She asked, and he gave a small smile.

"You literally took a bullet for me. Never do that again." He muttered, watching as she blinked and then her eyes widened.

"I..I..I...What about Jose?" She asked, and he winced. Wishing that he had a bit more time to explain that part. He was about to tell her, but stopped when the nurse stepped into the room, took one look at Levy, then dashed out and called for the doctor. He winced when an old woman with pinkish hair rushed in, gave him a slight glare and pointed to the door.

"I got ya, ya old hag. I'll talk to ya later Levy." He whispered, giving her another quick kiss, and then quickly left the room before the woman decided to throw him out by the ear. Which she had already done when he had refused to leave the room after Levy's last check up.

Once he was out in the hallway, he gave a sigh and leaned against the wall. Pulling out his phone, he sent a multiple text to everyone who had demanded that he tell them the moment she awoke. Once that was done, he stared at the opposite wall, trying to figure out how to tell her that Jose was now dead and that she was truly free from his clutches.

He shivered as he recalled that day. Right after Levy had been shot in the shoulder, she had passed out immediately, leaving him to face Jose, and he was ready to kill the man. However, he had been at a loss as to what to do. If he had moved, he would have been leaving Levy open to another bullet from the man, and if he moved in between her and the gun, he would be dead and Jose would still be able to get to Levy.

Jose, being the bastard that he was, had seen this and managed to keep the gun steady, easily telling Gajeel that if he moved one of them was dead. He had been ready to take the last bullet, but before Jose could pull the trigger, another shot rang around them, and the next thing he knew Jose was collapsing onto the floor. Blood pouring from his head, and from his mouth.

Looking up from the near dead body, he had seen his father standing on the other side of the living room window, his own gun raised and a hole in the center of the window. What had surprised him even more, was that Cobra and his group was just beyond his father, each one of them with a gun raised. He had watched as his father then left the window, and was soon inside the house beside him and Levy.

Metallica had barked out orders for a cleanup and an ambulance for Levy. He could only then watch as his father approached Jose and stared down at him, and was surprised when Jose began to talk. Although, it was weak and sputtered.

"You...killed...someone...you...won't..get away..with...it." Jose choked out, and he watched as his father smirked.

"On the contrary, I believe I told you I would have a bullet waiting for you should I ever see you outside that courthouse. Even still, it is a simple matter to make this look like an attempt of murder-suicide." His father had stated, and he had watched in near terror as his father picked Jose up, and placed him on the other end of the blood splatter, with his face facing the ceiling instead of the floor.

"Damn...bastard...you're...gun...same as...mine." Jose wheezed out, and he blinked when Metallica merely smiled.

"Indeed, makes it all that more convincing as well. Now, enjoy rotting in hell."...

Gajeel sighed and closed his eyes, there was no way that he could tell Levy all of that. Hell, even he hadn't known that his father was truly willing to take it that far, and he knew that if he told her that his father had killed for her, then it would destroy her. No, he wouldn't tell her that, he would just tell her that Jose was dead, but wouldn't tell her who killed him.

"Alright. You can go back in, and remember, only three people at a time." The doctor hissed, causing him to blink before giving a nod. He didn't care who else came around, he wasn't going to leave Levy's side. He just hoped he could talk to her before anyone else got there.

* * *

Levy stared down at her hands, before giving a sigh and looking over at Gajeel, who was once again sleeping in the chair. She had told him more than once that he could sleep beside her in the bed, but he had refused. Saying that he didn't want to chance jostling her and irritating her wound.

She smiled, and looked back down. She couldn't believe that she had found someone so sweet and caring to truly love her, which was the reason why she knew that he hadn't been the one who killed Jose. Admittedly, she couldn't believe that the man was dead, but Gajeel had told her that it was true. Even trying to make it seem like he had been the one to kill him, but she knew it wasn't him. Sure, he could have done so, there was no doubt about that. However, he wouldn't have done so in their position, it would mean that both of them would have lost their lives.

Meaning, he was protecting someone, he knew that she would be afraid of that person after this. Whoever had killed Jose, was someone that Gajeel cared for, and there was only one person that he was willing to protect like that.

"So, what Gajeel texted was true. Good to see you awake, Levy." Metallica whispered, causing her to look up with a smile as he moved over to Gajeel and nudged him awake with his foot. She giggled as Gajeel grumbled as he opened his eyes and scowled at the man.

"It is rude to sleep in a woman's presence, Hatchling." Metallica stated, before smiling over at her. She smiled back, and found the words coming out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Thank you for taking care of Jose. I'm just sorry you had to go to such measures." She whispered, watching as they both went wide eyed, and Gajeel stood.

"How did you figure that out?"

"It wasn't that hard, really. There isn't that many people you have complete faith in, especially if you didn't want me fearing the person. Not to mention, Metallica was the only one close enough to get to Jose. Well, besides Crime Scorciere, but I doubt that you would change a story to protect them. Since, in a since, they don't exist to many." She stated, smiling when Gajeel gave a sigh and rubbed his face.

"Should have known that you'd figure it out." He muttered, causing her to smile and look at Metallica. Only to blink as she saw that he was looking out of place and unsure if he should be around.

"Metallica, I am not afraid of you. You were protecting both of us. Your son, and your son's...Girlfriend. You did what you thought right, and I'm not holding it against you. If anything, like I said, I'm sorry I even allowed it to get that far." She stated, watching as Metallica studied her and then smiled softly at her.

"No apologies needed. It's all behind us now, none of us have to worry about Jose anymore." He stated, and she nodded at that. Only to give a sigh and lean back on the bed, her body still wanting to rest and recover.

"Go ahead and get some more sleep Levy. I came here to take you and Gajeel home. We'll handle the paperwork for you." Metallica stated, and she smiled as she gave a nod and let her eyes slide shut. She knew with these two she would be safe, there was nothing to worry about, and for once, she saw the good that could come with her future.

* * *

 **There you have it! The 24th chapter! Also, it hurts me to say this, but I am working on the last chapter. The next one will be the last... Still, I hope that you have enjoyed. Hope to see you next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here it is. The last chapter of Unexpected Hero. I thank you all for tagging along with this story, and I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for the reviews and keeping me going. Also for continuing to read when I made you wait so long at some points. So, I hope that you enjoy the conclusion!**

* * *

Unexpected Hero

Chapter 25

Levy smiled as she watched Wendy stare at the presents beneath the tree that they had finally put up. With everything that had been going on, they had all completely to put up the most important decoration of the holiday.

"This is so pretty! I love it when we put up the tree!" Wendy cheered, and Levy nodded her head in agreement before looking at the top of the tree with a frown. It was the only part that was bare, there was no tree topper. Turning to Gajeel, she was about to tell him about it, but stopped when he suddenly grabbed three boxes and handed each one of them one.

"It's ya'lls choice as to which one goes up on the tree." He laughed, and she blinked along with Juvia and Wendy before carefully opening the boxes. Levy paused as she saw her present, faintly hearing Juvia's gasp of delight, and Wendy's 'wow'. Being careful with her gift, she slowly lifted the metal tree topper snowflake from the box, and held it gently with both hands.

It looked perfect, and she recalled making the pattern a few days ago when Gajeel had asked her too. But, what had her tearing up a bit, was the small tiny people figurines with small tools along the snowflake, as if they were admiring the work that they had just created.

"Gajeel...It's...It's beautiful." She whispered, pressing it to her chest and looking up at him with a smile. Watching as he smiled as well, before giving a chuckle and catching her lips in a quick kiss.

"You were my inspiration for them." He whispered, causing her to blush faintly before tracing her fingers over the cool metal's design.

"Big brother Gajeel. Can we please put mine on top! It would look so amazing!" Wendy exclaimed, and Levy looked over to the young girl, smiling as she took in the design that Gajeel had sculpted for her. Where her's had little men creating the snowflake, her's had the design of a dragon using it's claws to cut out the snowflake.

"Juvia agrees, Wendy's is much better suited, but Juvia still cherishes hers so much! Thank you so much Gajeel." Juvia stated, and Levy looked over to hers with a smile, seeing the little ghosts that Gajeel had told her about during their shopping trip decorating Juvia's snowflake.

"I agree as well." She whispered, sharing a look and smile with Juvia. They had all talked together about the fact that Gajeel reminds them of a dragon looking over his treasure, even though Wendy had the same nickname as him, but he was the top dragon.

"Well alright then, guess that means yer putting the topper on Hatchling." He laughed, picking Wendy up and placing her on his shoulders before stepping closer to the tree. They watched as Wendy carefully placed the topped on the tree, and clapped when Gajeel stepped back. They all admired the tree, and Levy had to admit that it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen.

The white and multicolored lights that they placed on the tree caught on the ornaments, and the metal topper perfecting, making it seem to shine much more brighter.

"It is so pretty." Wendy breathed out, and Levy gave a hum of agreement before an idea struck her. Looking over the others, she eased out of the room and quickly moved into the kitchen. Dashing around quickly, she set up a tray of Christmas cookies she had bought, still a bit disappointed that she hadn't been able to make them, and grabbed some hot chocolate that they had that morning. Smiling, she carefully picked up the tray, and eased back into the living room.

"I think we should admire our tree the right way." She chirped, smiling as Wendy gave a laugh and jumped from Gajeel's shoulder, and then settled beside Gajeel as he plopped down on the couch with a few cookies and his cup of hot chocolate.

"You feeling alright?" He asked, and she gave a nod and looked at the tree. She wasn't suppose to be doing anything hard for the next few days, her shoulder was still healing and could easily flare up if she overworked it. So, her job had mostly been organizing the ornaments, making sure there hadn't been any bare spaces on the tree, and the small things.

"Yeah, do you still want to come with me to my parents' graves this evening. You know you don't have to." She asked, watching as he huffed and shook his head.

"I'm still going." He muttered, she merely smiled and snuggled next to him. Allowing her body to relax as she was kept warm by him and enjoyed the tree.

* * *

Gajeel stared at the two graves before them, before slowly placing his hands together and closing his eyes. Speaking to Levy's parents through prayer, promising them both that he would always be there for her, and he hoped that he had their blessing. Because, he loved her, there was no mistaking it.

A cool wind blew around him, bringing a small smile to his face and he slowly opened his eyes and separated his hands to remove the bag on his back. He felt Levy's eyes upon him as he worked, but ignored it for now as he settled two snowflakes before them, one on her father's grave, and the other on her mothers.

A gasp from Levy told him that she enjoyed them, and he had to admire the work as well. On her father's snowflake, he had little workers just like Levy, only they were a bit more built, like the kind of worker that her father had been. And her mother's snowflake had little blue jays and female workers.

"Gajeel. They are beautiful. I can't thank you enough." Levy whispered, settling her hand on his shoulder, he smiled up at her and placed his hand on hers before standing and pulling her to his side.

"Levy, I know that we are both still in high school. We are about to graduate, then there's college, and then whatever life may have after that. However, through it all, I hope that you'll let me be by your side. I want to experience all of that with you, and I want a happy future with you. But, only if you allow it." He whispered, watching from the corner of his eye as she tensed and stared up at him in shock.

"G..Gajeel. Y..You're serious?" She whispered, and he smiled before facing her and kneeling down to one knee.

"Yes. Levy, would you please be mine." He whispered, watching as her eyes filled with tears and a smile bloomed on her face. He gave a grunt as she flung herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Yes." She whispered, and he blinked, his mind not comprehending that she had agreed for a moment.

"You mean it?" He asked, wincing when she suddenly slapped him upside the head, but blinked when her lips were suddenly pressed against his.

"Yes, I mean it. You idiot." She laughed, tears still falling from her eyes. Gajeel laughed, and bushed her tears away before capturing her lips.

"I love you, Levy McGarden." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you, Gajeel Redfox." She whispered back, pressing the their lips together and both sighed into the kiss as another cool, gentle wind against them.

* * *

 **There it is the final chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed and once again I thank you for the reviews. Have a safe and Happy Holiday everyone! Until next time!**


End file.
